Kunoichi Sisters
by sparkling-ruby
Summary: Now that the girls are best of sisters, everything seems to have calmed down. But peace only lasts so long. They're seperated once the new part of the adventure reaveals itself. In these new trials, friendship may be the only weapon they have.
1. Bitter Kunoichi

**_disclaimer: i do not own naruto! this is for ALL the chapters in the story!! _**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 1: Bitter Kunoichi**

Sarutobi, otherwise known as the third hokage noticed the relationship of the shinobi and decided to give them a mission to 'hang out' with each other to build a good relationship in case there will be a joint mission between the teams, so teamwork would be easier. They were subdivided into groups consisting of four teams. One group has the students of Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi. They were glad they had time to relax with fellow friends.

But Sarutobi once again noted something. This group's kunoichi don't seem to get along well. He saw them argue once...well more than once...okay practically every time they see each other get ready to see the sparks fly. But their worst argument was the day all four met up as acquaintances and left enemies, causing their current unpleasant relationship.

_**Flashback**_

_"Just because you're in the same team as Sasuke-kun doesn't give you the right to go all over him Forehead Girl!" Ino shouted._

_"Maybe we are on the same team because of fate that we we're meant to be, so stop acting so jealous Ino-pig!" Sakura argued back. Apparently those two got into another heated argument about Uchiha Sasuke, the same boy that broke their friendship and now made them rivals for his affection._

_"Jealous! I don't need to be near Sasuke-kun to know that he thinks of me constantly!"_

_"You! I bet he keeps thinking how annoying and fat you really are and how he despises you!"_

_"You sure about that! If that's the case he thinks of you as a weakling with a large forehead that always needs protecting and looks like a circus freak!" _

_With that they we're about to pounce on each other and start a fighting until Hinata got in the middle of them. "S-stop it you t-two, our m-mission is t-too get a-along with our f-fellow k-kunoichi not a-argue!" _

_Sakura just pushed her away. "Shut it will you Hinata! You're stuttering is driving me crazy!" _

_Ino just pushed her more. "Yeah Hinata no matter how many times you stutter I doubt Naruto will even notice you the way he always ignores you! Just like how Sasuke-kun ignores Forehead Girl!" _

_Sakura pushed Ino now. "What the hell are you talking about! I bet Sasuke-kun doesn't even know you're name-" _

_Hinata pushed the both of them. "At least instead of acting like a crazy fan girl I don't scare Naruto-kun away like what you do with Sasuke-san!" She said without stuttering. Now three kunoichi were arguing. _

_"Forehead Girl" "Ino-pig" "Stuttering Freak" are the insults they kept throwing at each other. Now they were very close to attcking each other before a kunai got in the center of three. _

_They looked at Tenten. "Will you three stop fighting already, I think it would be better if we trained so all of you might actually stand a fight against a squirrel, instead of arguing it to death with 'boy arguments'." Tenten said with a smirk._

_"Yeah like you stand a chance at fighting without your weapons!" Hinata shot back. _

_"It's hard to believe you're a kunoichi with those male traits you have!" Sakura exclaimed. _

_"What 'boy arguments'?! We all know how you admire the white-eyed freak, Neji, but face, it like he'll notice a tomboy like you." Ino said angrily. With those comments all four kunoichi were arguing._

_"Forheadgirl" "Ino-pig" "Stuttering Freak" "Weapon Addict" were not only the insults they used but they also used phrases:_

_**Sakura**-"You're hair looks so fake I bet you dyed it pink!"_

_"You're forehead is so big even though there's nothing inside!"_

_"You're so weak I bet a five year old could beat you with his hands tied behind his back!"_

_**Ino**- "You're hair is like Rapunzel but if I pulled it I'll be holding a wig!"_

_"You're so stupid you could throw a rock to the ground and miss!"_

_"You're so fat you make Choji look like he's on a diet!"_

_**Hinata**-"You're the shame of the Hyuuga clan!"_

_"I bet you learned to talk a full sentence without stuttering just a while ago!"_

_"You're so weak, you got beat up by you own seven year old sister!"_

_**Tenten**-"I bet if you grow into an old maiden you'll marry your weapons!"_

_"You're two buns make you look like a malnourished panda!"_

_"I bet if Neji told you to jump off a cliff and die, you'll do it!"_

_They were about to start fighting with the kunai but Kurenai made it just in time to stop them. But the anger was still in them and Hinata was the first to break the silence. "If it weren't for the fact that you're a sensei we'd tell you, on how desperate you are that you have a crush on a perverted sensei!" The three yelled a "Yeah!" _

_Sakura was the first to get back to reality. "Oh my gosh!" _

_Hinata was dead. "I-I'm s-sorry K-K-Kurenai-sensei." _

_**End Flashback**_

Twice every month the groups Sarutobi assigned are to meet and increase a good relationship. But for the kunoichi worsen it. They we're arguing _again_. But their teammates got used to it...sort of.

"Billboard Brow!" "Ugly Pork!" "White-Eyed Freak!" "Disgusting Panda!" The guys just sweatdropped. Then they saw Sarutobi coming their way and the boys went silent, not for the girls though. He kept coughing to get their attention to no avail-

Tenten faced him. "What the hell do want old man!"

Ino saw him too. "If you're sick go to the hospital or something!"

Sakura faced him too. "Can't you see we're busy!?"

Hinata just stayed silent_. I insulted Kurenai-sensei and they insult the Hokage...seems fair. _"You girls are _dead_." Hinata said then smirked.

"All you four come with me." Sarutobi said, they gulped and followed.

"Woman are so troublesome." Shikamura said breaking the silence.

"Yup and their in _so _much trouble." Kiba said.

Naruto was in his 'thinking pose' "Why do you think we get along...okay, but they always fight like there's no tomorrow."

Sasuke shrugged "It's a girl thing."

Lee sighed, hard to believe how stupid his comrades are "I believe their whole feud started with the topic of...er...boys." They all stared blankly at him. Lee sweat dropped "What else could have been the source of their quarrels?"

"He's right." Shino said with majority of them glancing at Sasuke. He just scoffed and muttered "Girls."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

When they entered the room they were still silent, they were met with cups of tea. Sarutobi sat down and motioned for them to sit and drink. And they did rather uncomfortably.

"I have been hearing complaints of your constant bickerings. And am getting impatient of your lack to apologize to one another. Next time I see you together I expect it to be a friendly encounter. Understand?"

"Hai." Then he lectured them of teamwork blah, blah, cooperation, blah, blah and _friendship_. At that the girls were snickering in their heads. Friendship? Hell no! That was one thing deep in their minds for each other. Then Sarutobi ushered them out.

When they we're nearing the exit Sakura finally spoke up. "So now we just ignore each other and not fight, agreed?"

"Agreed." The other three said. At the exit they came across a scroll Ino picked it up and was about to open it when the four fell unconscious. Then something smoke like came from their mouths. Sakura's was red, Hinata's blue, Tenten's green, and Ino's yellow. Then the smoke like thing came out of the bodies and went into different hosts.

Tenten was the first to wake up in the infirmary. Her head hurt when she touched it, it seems like they removed her buns -wait- her hair felt really soft, the kinda soft if you waste your time brushing your hair every ten minutes. She looked at her new long blonde hair..._Okay now is not the time to panic I better wake everyone else up._

She got out of bed and shook the others awake. She saw her body moan. "Five more minutes Ino-pig." "Get up!" Tenten said still shaking her. When all already sat up and saw each other, silence fell once again.

Then the doctor came in "It seems you four collapsed from exhaustion this morning, but you are free to leave now. Oh, and here-" he handed it to Tenten(in ino's body)"-you were holding it when we found you." Then he left.

Tenten opened the scroll. Looks like nobody was talking. Kinda expected them to be yelling 'Why are you in my body?' and 'Why am I in your body'. But they're smart, they all had _no_idea what happened to them. Inside the scroll was a parchment for making a 'Switch Potion'. Tenten read it aloud, not quite used to speaking in Ino's voice.

_Switch Potion - Friendship -_

_Ingredients: blah, blah, blah...1 specific ingredient so only specific bodies will switch_

_Procedure: blah, blah, blah_

_Purpose and Antidote: The potion, as stated in the header, deals with friendship. Whosoever drinks it shall switch bodies with others who have drank the same exact potion. And if they have true shinobi friendship, the kind that most people usually never experience in their lives, they will be able to return into their normal bodies._

_-Side effect only found if potion went wrong._

_Note: If someone besides the drinker and maker of the potion have found out about this, the souls may never return to their original bodies._

Hinata (in saks body) said. "It's best we discuss about this somewhere else, someone might hear us and we'll never get back to normal."

**** **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_i hope u people liked the first chap! now i wil tel u all of the way i'll write the names of the girls:_**

**_hinata-sakura_**

**_ino-hinata_**

**_tenten-ino_**

**_sakura-tenten_**

**_the FIRST name is the MIND and the SECOND name is the BODY _**

**_thru out the hole stry wile they r in each others bodies these wil be der names! pls remember!_**


	2. Lessons to Learn

**_dis is 2 remind u of the names dont forget: FIRST name is the MIND and the SECOND name is the BODY! Got it!?_**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 2: Lessons to Learn**

They arrived deep in the forest ready to discuss their...predicament. Sakura-Tenten was the first to speak "Before we start trying to find true shinobi friendship, we should start learning each other's fighting styles and personality. But first lets start by calling each other their new names depending on their body so we're used to it."

Ino-Hinata just glared at her. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious but we already know!"

"No glaring and try to stutter a bit more." Hinata-Sakura said to her.

"Excuse me?"

"I only glare at people I despise, so only start shouting and glaring only near us kunoichi. Got that, _Hinata_?" She said emphasizing her name. Ino-Hinata just nodded and faced Tenten-Ino.

"Try to act bossy around Shikamaru and Choji since I'm considered the leader. So expect those two to look up to you alot, you probably know the rest of me, ne? _Ino_?" Tenten-Ino just rolled her eyes and faced Sakura.

"Be ready to act calm and collected towards Neji's words when you spar with him. And try not to beat the living daylights out of Lee and Gai-sensei. And whenever someone asks you out, refuse, even if he begs on his knees, say no." Tenten-Ino said in a lecture tone.

"Even Neji?" Sakura-Tenten asked.

"Even Neji." Tenten-Ino answered. Now Sakura-Tenten looked at her body and sighed.

"This is gonna be hard especially with Naruto in your team. You ready to act the exact opposite of yourself and try to admire Sasuke-k-san and despise Naruto?!"

"Hell yeah! Bring it on!" Hinata-Sakura shouted. Then she let out a small laugh."Did that sound like you Sak-Tenten?" Sakura-Tenten just gave a thumbs up.

Tenten-Ino spoke up again."Time for the hard part. The fighting ways of all of us are different. I'm supposed to be good with ninjutsu and genjutsu, Hinata has the Gentle Fist style and Byakugen, Sakura has great chakra control and Tenten is master in weapons. Everyone ready to start learning? We still have the whole day ahead of us and it's only...12:00 pm. Lets get started!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Come on Sakura you haven't even made it to the middle!" Sakura-Tenten yelled.

"Can't you see I'm trying! This is not easy for me as it was for you! So wait up!" Hinata-Sakura yelled back.

Sakura-Tenten just smiled."Make sure you talk like that when you're in my body with other people! You're starting to get the hang of it!"

"Well it's not that easy! You're lucky, Tenten is easy to act out!" Hinata-Sakura was trying to put chakra in her feet and climb the tree but failed miserably.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You're joking! A 3 year old could do better than that! You really are nothing without your weapons Weapon Ad-I mean- Ino-pig...kinda feels wrong calling my body a pig."

"Shut up! What you're good at I suck at the same is vice versa! Lets see how you do with weapons." Ino-Hinata just looked down.

"I'm s-sorry, I-Ino-san I did not m-mean to i-insult you."

Tenten-Ino just smirked. "You're pretty good." "T-thank you I-Ino-san."

"But you only stutter with the rest of the world not the rest of us three." "Yeah I got it."

"Oh! And don't call me Ino-san or the rest of with the suffix -san it's best if we use -chan so we could start with this friendship junk."

Ino-Hinata just rolled her eyes "By the looks of it even _you _think we'll never get this friendship thing down."

--SWITCH PLACES--

"Looks like you're actually getting the gentle fist." Hinata-Sakura said.

"Yeah this is kinda cool, but weird. Hitting internal organs make me wanna puke!" Ino-Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata have any idea what 'true shinobi friendship' is?" Hinata-Sakura asked changing the subject.

"Not a clue! But I hope we'll be able to get it, I already miss my body!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You only got one out of ten shuriken to hit the bullseye!"

"What are you yelling at! Not my fault I'm not great at this! Heck! I can't even see the target clearly! How far is it, five miles?"

Tenten-Ino just rolled her eyes. "Hey Tenten any idea what 'true shinobi friendship' is?"

Sakura-Tenten just shrugged. "I only heard that it has something to do with us acting like a family and all that mushy crap. But I don't think so...I mean there's the word 'shinobi' that has to mean something, what does that have to do with friendship... besided the fact that we're ninjas, I have no idea. I'll have to research on it."

The kunoichi would not stop until they mastered each other's abilities which did not take long. Because the person has already the body energy all it was lacking was the spirit energy adaption to the new body. So it only took 12:00 pm until 4:30am to make it look like they _never _switched bodies. The only obstacle now was hoping the other ninjas would not find out about their 'different' attitude.

While they were heading home an idea occured to Hinata-Sakura "Did we ever try the transformation jutsu so we look like our real selves instead of acting like our new selves?" The three just stared at her.

Ino-Hinata just slapped her forehead "Of course! Why didn't we think of it in the first place, instead of wasting so many hours training each other on how to fight!"

Sakura-Tenten just shrugged "Look on the brightside: we don't kill eachother when we se each other anymore, that's a start at the cure, and we could always use what we learned in sticky situations."

Tenten-Ino just sighed "You're right, but it might not work, I mean whoever made the potion must have thought of that, I mean the scroll looked pretty incomplete on information...almost as if the only thing the maker wanted was to give us an idea on the cure. But let's just try it."

There was a poof but when they looked at each other they just sweatdropped. Hinata still had pink hair and green eyes. Ino still had pale skin and white eyes, Tenten was still Ino's height and still had blue eyes, and Sakura still looked a year older with brown hair and eyes. They tried again and again but they stilled ended up with a charcteristic of the wrong body.

Sakura-Tenten tried to transform into Naruto and worked, then she went back to being Tenten "The good thing is we can still transform into other people but we just can't transform correctly into ourselves. Looks like we still have to act." The other three groaned. So much for a simple way out.

Hinata-Sakura was still thinking "So the one who gave us the potion must be good...well he _is _Hokage-sama what else would you expect?"

Tenten-Ino just sighed "We should have been suspicious, after all he's not stupid enough to think we'll get along by lectures and threats, so he gave us tea with a potion. Though I think I remember during his speech something about kunoichi friendship, but I wasn't exactly listening. Did any if you pay attention to what the old man said." They all shook their heads.

"I would expect the people who would do this are our senseis maybe even our teammates, but I never would have thought Hokage-sama doing all of this!" Ino-Hinata exclaimed.

"I know! I mean we're just a bunch of young genin kunoichi rivals...well rivals is an understatement. But why would the Hokage get involved in something as common as this! What does he think, that this will effect the ways of the ninjas of Konoha!" Sakura-Tenten added.

Tenten-Ino just said "Well there are a few reasons:

1. Maybe we're an influence to the other young girls who want to be a ninja,

2. the Hokage is bored so he decided to try and solve this,

3. we're messing with his plan on all this teammork stuff,

4. he thinks this will have some kind of effect on us in the future,

5. he did say about complaints of our behaviour, and

6. he knows something we don't."

Ino-Sakura just shrugged "Well I think number two is out, but we should just ask him tomorrow. So after our training, interrogate the old geezer."

Sakura-Tenten just rolled her eyes "We can't exactly interrogate him, and he might deny it. I mean maybe it's not him who put the potion in our tea. First we need solid proof!"

"Oh come on! He's the prime suspect all evidence leads to him: us going to the tower, drinking the tea, and his displeasure on our argues. If not him who else could it be, that knows how to make that kind of potion. Heck! I didn't even know that kind of thing existed, it's pretty powerful in a way only elite ninja like the Hokage would know about it. Not to mention the ingredients are very expensive, we all know he's rich and has a bunch of ninja ready to get the rare ingredients!" Ino-Hinata did have a point.

Sakura-Tenten just nodded "I guess you're right...then when all of this is over it's not really him, that usually always happens in stories. We don't have any solid proof, and what if it wasn't him? Then he'll know all about it and we'll never get back to normal! It's best if we find more clues and evidence. But let's just check it out tomorrow -yawn- we have about 1 to 2 hours of sleep and I'm not gonna waste it. See ya tomorrow. And let's meet up at Ichiraku at noon for lunch then head to the plains." The rest bid their farewell and left.

Then they all came back together. Hinata-Sakura was the first to speak "Uh...Sak-I mean- Tenten where do you live again?"

Sakura-Tenten just sighed "Parents know all about us, and quickly realize if something about us is different. But anyway, does anyone here have a different attitude towards their family?" They all shook their heads. Then they led each other to their houses. Ino-Hinata and Hinata-Sakura we're the last, since the Hyuuga compound was the farthest.

When they were a few blocks away from the household. Hinata-Sakura made sure no one was around and faced Ino-Hinata "My family is alot different then yours, expect alot of people to l-look down on you. And when N-Neji-nii-san glares at you, ignore it...and try n-not to insult or f-fight H-Hanabi unless told to. Try to keep your e-emotions at b-bay when at home."

Ino-Hinata just looked at her _Her family must be tough if she's stuttering again when she talks about them, maybe their the reason why she only had confidence in our fights and only in our fights. I hear she doesn't even do good in D-Ranked missions. _She just nodded.

They arrived a block away from the household. Hinata-Sakura pointed to a window "Try to sneak in there as quietly as possible." Ino-Hinata just nodded again.

But before she left Ino-Hinata whispered to Hinata-Sakura "When we get back to normal get ready to act more confident and defensive on your family." Then she left and snuck in the window. Hinata-Sakura sighed, by the looks of it, Ino-Hinata is gonna fight and talk back at her family. Oh joy.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_startin the nxt chap, there wil be no mistakes in their dialog like : 'sak-tenten' or 'i-i mean- hinata', and the like. in the dialog thay wil always say the names of the body! be4 i forget:_**

**_REVIEW!! PLS!!_**


	3. Sakura's Perfect Life

**Chapter 3: Sakura's Perfect Life**

Hinata in Sakura's Body POV

I snuck in the open window and turned the lights on. When I saw more clearly I saw what looked like Sakura's parents sitting down like they we're waiting for me, well my mom did anyway my dad looked like he could dose off any second. They looked like normal civilians to me.

"Where have you been Saki! If it was a mission then the least you could do was tell us so we wouldn't be worried about you!" said the woman with red hair.

"Yes-yawn-you had you're Okaasan worried." said the guy with silver hair. Well at least now I know how Sakura got her unique hair color.

"What do you mean _me_?"

"Honestly now, Saki is no longer a five year old, not to mention she is already a ninja." Guess 'Saki' is my nickname from my parents.

The woman just sighed and looked at me "If it takes you this long to go home at least give us a warning that you'll be gone a long time. You had me _and _your Otoosan worried."

"Yeah, I had a mission in which I had to train alot for a disguise. Since it'll start today." They just nodded and left.

I was relieved, I guess they we're to sleepy to give me a lecture. Sakura has such nice parents. I looked at the clock 5:00 the meeting she usually has is at 7:00 I could probably be there at 7:30. Sakura always said about having hours late of a sensei. I set the alarm clock at 7:00 two hours of sleep. I drifted off still wearing the same clothes.

Beep-Beep-Beep I turned it off and took a quick shower and had breakfast. By the looks of it Sak-I mean my parents, are stil asleep. I headed towards the bridge. When I arrived I saw Naruto, Sasuke, _and _Kakashi-sensei already there. I thought he'd be late!

Naruto just grinned "Talk about weird, the first time Kakashi-sensei's on time and you turn out late Sakura-chan!"

"Oh...talk about bad luck." I said. Good I did not stutter I just hope I didn't blush!

"Yes, Sakura you should not take my tardiness for granted." Kakashi said.

"And you shouldn't take me earliness for granted either." I said.

Kakashi just nodded and said "Hokage-sama doesn't have any D- or C-rank missions available. So meet at the bridge regularly and train without me because I will be doing quite alot of tasks understand?" We nodded. Then he led us to the training grounds.

The trip started out in silence...this is not good. Sakura said I'm supposed to be talkative, but even Naruto is quiet-

_**Then talk girl!**_

_What?! Who are you!_

_**-yawn- Looks like when you fell unconscious I was out a bit more longer! And what are you talking about- Hey, you don't look like Outer Sakura!**_

_Outer Sakura?_

_**Yeah! I'm Inner Sakura and you are...**_

_Hyuuga Hinata._

_**Ah..the Hyuuga is now in charge of this mind. You're the quiet one right? Only noisy and confident in our little quarrels?**_

_Yes._

_**What are you doing here? Wait don't worry about it I'll just look in my memories, I'll be awhile...**_

_..._

_**Got it! So you changed bodies huh?**_

_Yes. But what do you mean in charge of the mind. Does that mean you can take control?_

_**Yep! But only if needed in an emergency or when you get out of control. But you...I think the control thing is out. Becaouse your mind is pretty calm. **_

_Think you can take over when I'm around these guys. It's hard ignoring Naruto and going for Sasuke._

_**Hmm...only when needed in an **__**emergency**__**!**_

_But if they find out about me, all four of us will never get back to our normal bodies!_

_**Well first you have to try acting, and when a time comes when you mess up big time and they start finding out I'll take charge. So first let's see what you got!**_

_Fine. _

"Hey! Hellooo! Sakura-chan anyone in there?" Naruto said waving his hands in front of my face. I guess I got to absorbed in this conversation.

"Wha- Huh?" That wasn't my best response.

Kakashi-sensei just sighed "We were practicing on dodging my attacks and you just stayed still like a sitting duck."

_What! _

_**When you talk with me the time **__**actually**__** passes, it doesn't stop.**_

_Like right now?_

_**Yeah! So get back there and act normal!**_

"Sakura-chan you're doing it again." Naruto said waving a hand in front of my face again.

"Oh. Sorry...let's continue." I said shoving his hand away, getting a bit red. Then Kakashi-sensei started throwing shuriken at us. Sasuke and Naruto were able to dodge them all but I got a few cuts on my clothes.

Kakashi-sensei is attacking us now. Sasuke dodged and blocked them all, Naruto was able to get hit a few times, but I landed right on the ground a bit more than I can handle, I'm not used to getting hit this hard. But then that means...Kurenai-sensei goes easy on me! I feel even more weaker than before! But remember I'm Sakura, I am strong enough to handle being in the same team with two rivals ready to kill each other and a perverted sensei. I can do this.

He started attacking me again, and I dodged and blocked them all like Sasuke, but it looks like I did better than him in my perspective. "Well good to know you're improving now Sakura, even if the first blows were a getting to you." Kakashi-sensei said. I smiled. So this is what it's like getting praised. I like it!

It went on like this for a while until Naruto butted in "Kakashi-sensei can we have lunch now! It's been hours!"

Kakashi-sensei just nodded "You're right, you're all dismissed. Ja ne!" Then he poofed away.

"So...Sakura-chan want to get some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto." I replied. He looked surprised.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I have to meet some people at Ichiraku anyway. So I'll join you- but I pay for mine, and you pay for your own ramen. Got it?!"

"Got it!" Then we started going to Ichiraku. But then I faced Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke-kun want to join us, it could be a team 7 hangout."

"Hn."

"Is that yes or no?" I asked. He is just like Neji-niisan. He went our way signalling a 'yes'.

"Yo. Teme when are you planning to ask? I think I might ask before you!" Naruto asked.

"Soon dobe." replied Sasuke.

"Why not now, I mean Sakura-chan is already here. So it's best if you ask her now then at Ichiraku where there are a bunch of people." Naruto said.

Ask? "What are you talking about Naruto?" I asked.

"Ask Sasuke, no wait he'll ask you now." Naruto said grinning. I faced Sasuke.

"You need to accompany me to the festival the tomorrow." Sasuke asked? more like demanded.

"Uh...Okay." I said smiling. He just rolled his eyes. Why would he ask me? It doesn't even look like he wants to.

"I'll get you at seven."

Naruto just groaned "You practically ordered her to go with you. Not exactly romantic."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes "Everything that deals with the opposite gender doesn't have to be romantic."

Naruto just stuck out his tongue "Well I plan on actually _asking _Hinata-chan when I see her! Sakura-chan think I should give her a flowers tomorrow if she says yes? After all it is the _flower _festival."

I faced him. He planned on asking me out in a romantic sense! Of all the times I actually like being Hinata, I'm not. "Yeah Naruto, but it's best if you find a white daisy, that's Hinata's favorite flower."

He nodded but stopped. He and Sasuke had a confused look then Naruto said "Just yesterday you were arguing, now you know each others favorite flower! What's up with that!?" Oh no what to say! I need to think of something fast.

"When we went with Hokage-sama he told us we should get along, so we practically talked the whole day on favorite flower, color and things like that." He just nodded.

Sasuke scoffed "And you didn't even face a single argument the whole time?"

"Well we did have an argument when it comes to boys on our teams." I said, with that when we arrived at Ichiraku they were silent. That sure got them, looks like I'm the first one here among us four. Then Naruto started eating his ramen.

But I didn't exactly lie with that statement, I think a month we did have an argue on boys which led to our faces getting red at the end, yes, even Tenten was red as a tomato, but maybe it was the heat and exhaustion. I think I'll go for the latter.

_**Flashback - Normal POV - **_

_Great. They all thought, another day seeing each others faces. When they looked at each other there was just silence. All they did was give each other glares but not a single word was said. _

_Their last meeting they ended up with a punishment of 200 laps around Konoha by none other than Gai. All of them did not want that to happen again. The guys stayed quiet too. Since the kunoichi arrived there first so it was silent in the beginning, and nobody would be dumb enough to break it. Well of course there was always the unique one._

_"What is up with all the silence! I can't take it anymore!" Naruto shouted._

_"Well why don't you guys talk! I mean it's not like we're telling you to keep quiet!" Hinata yelled at them, they were all shocked that Hinata was the first to snap._

_Sakura couldn't help it, they __did__hate each others guts "Look they got shocked at your ugly voice Hinata, or maybe it was your face that scared them, maybe both." Looks like it's about to get started._

_Ino was the next "Tch. Yeah right it wasn't just the stuttering freak there was also the clown from the circus that has the face that makes babies cry."_

_Tenten now entered the brawl "Wow. I couldn't describe you any other way Billboard Brow, but if there's a clown than there's the big __fat__elephant right Ino-pig?!"_

_Before Ino could make a comeback Hinata came in "You don't know how it feels getting stuck with a clown, elephant, and the stupid freak who swallows swords and ends up marrying them when she gets old." The three were about to pounce on Hinata when Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi pulled back their kunoichi._

_Gai just sighed "Remember our deal after those 200 laps around Konoha, you four got into another fight so that means 500 push ups. Now go outside in a large area and start. None of you can leave if one of you isn't done yet. Now go!"_

_"Hai." Then they headed out. Sakura was the last and hit Naruto in the head "It's all your fault, you better be prepared when we're done, because you're dead."_

_Naruto gulped. Kiba just smirked "Look on the bright side, at least now you know that you should shut up for once in your life." _

_"I sure don't want to end up getting them mad verbally, it'll be too troublesome to think of a witty comeback." Shikamaru said._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_The four were doing each push up at the same time. Kurenai was there counting for them. "450, 451, 452-"_

_"This is all your boyfriend's fault Hinata, if it wasn't for his stupidity we wouldn't be in this mess." Ino said. _

_Hinata just turned a red and said "Well if he didn't talk Kiba and Lee would also break the silence."_

_Sakura scoffed "I guess what you see in him is the fact that he's stupid." _

_Hinata then said "At least unlike you three the boy I like isn't a cold hearted bastard." Ino and Sakura gasped._

_"He's just antisocial." Ino said. _

_Sakura rolled her eyes "Who? I don't think the guy you like is antisocial I mean he always says 'toublesome' and shows how lazy he is by the way he talks."_

_Ino blushed "What the hell are you talking about!? I don't like that lazy bum! I love Sasuke-kun!" _

_Hinata just said "Yeah, that's why you don't blush when we talk about Sasuke but blush when it comes to Shikamaru. So I guess you're taste in guys is lazy yet smart."_

_Ino grew red again "He isn't that lazy, he gets active when it comes to battles."_

_Sakura smirked "You didn't deny what she said, and you're even defending him."_

_Ino just scowled at her "Well at least I'm in anyone's league, unlike you! Sasuke-kun would never even take notice of me, which shows how much he can't even feel for a beautiful girl. What makes you think he'll notice an ugly one like you!"_

_Sakura was about to speak when Tenten butted in. "Can you guys shut up! You're wasting your energy talking, keep it up and I'll never be able to leave you weaklings." The three faced her, she gulped, they all knew in arguments Tenten had no comebacks for boys._

_Hinata said "You're just like Billboard Brow here, you think Neji-nii-san or the Uchiha even know that the word 'love' or 'girlfriend' even exists!"_

_Ino added "And besides you think Neji would even consider a girl that is just a teammate or sparring partner! Face it, you don't stand much of a chance as Forehead Girl in the boy department."_

_Tenten just stayed silent but Sakura was about to say something when she was interrupted again. "500. You're all done and can go home now." The four got up, their limbs were too tired to even move. While arguing they didn't notice how tired they were._

_Kurenei just sighed "You should learn to get along, because Gai said the next punishment is 500 kicks and 1000 punches." The four just groaned. _

_Sakura said "At least we'll get better at taijutsu." Kurenei sighed again, by the looks of it they have no intention on being friends._

_**End Flashback**_

I sighed, not exactly the best of memories. I see that Naruto is on his third bowl and mines and Sasuke were only half full.

Sakura practically has a perfect life... Might as well talk to someone else to pass the time.

_So how did I do?_

_**You did great!...**_


	4. Its Tough Being a Hyuuga

**Chapter 4: It's Tough Being a Hyuuga**

Ino in Hinata's Body POV

I snuck into, well I guess I could call it mine, my room. Pretty simple, not much decorations. I'll tale care of it tonight, Hinata will thank me later. I looked at the clock 5:00am, Hinata said training starts at 6:00. I might as well get ready now and just doze off a bit while waiting for Kurenai-sensei.

Learning a new fighting style sure is hard, not to mention mastering it in about six hours. Took kinda short, but Tenten said something about it being easier because of the spirit energy's adaption. I yawned after I ate breakfast I started heading to the exit...

I don't know where the exit is! I headed to my room and looked out the window, if I head south downstairs I would see the entrance door. But I just shrugged it off I'm already at the window, the jump could wake me up a bit. I got out and headed towards the exit, err, entrance...whatever.

I was passing the entrance door when it opened pretty fast and hard, it hit me right in the face. That. Hurt. I'll kill who did this-no, stay calm, stay nice, stay Hinata. I saw Neji looking down at me. Stupid ninja who thinks he's better than everyone else. He glared "My humblest apologies Hinata-sama."

I glared back at him then left-Damn! I'm supposed to ignore him not return a glare. I smacked my forehead, looks like the prodigy noticed. "Did you hit your head on something today? You're acting...strange."

I turned around and was about to answer when a small girl came "Maybe Hinata-neechandidn't get enough sleep, after all she practically came here at 5:00am. But like anyone would notice if you were gone longer." Whoa. This kid is up by 5:00am when I was her age I called it near midnight! But that second comment pissed me off!

They just looked at me again "Well s-she just s-said my a-answer." Then I turned around and was about to leave when Neji put a hand on my shoulder and making me face them. I'm supposed to act scared...scared?! I'm pissed can't they mind their own business I get cranky when I'm sleepy!

"W-What?"

Neji just sighed "What were you doing last night?" They both looked at me, why don't I put a bit more bravery in Hinata, it's what she needs. And I did warn the real Hinata on the new things I'll be changing about her so she shouldn't be surprised.

"N-Nothing you s-should be concerned about." I said turning to leave again but the girl appeared in front of me.

"Since when do you give those kind of answers?" She said. What's her name again...Hanabi. She looks like a brat I could loathe.

"W-Whenever I felt l-like it." Then I walked around her but she appeared in front of me again and Neji was at her side.

I was getting very pissed "I h-have to get to training, s-so if y-you'll excuse m-me." But instead of walking around them I pushed my way to pass in between them.

They looked kinda shocked. Hinata must have been _really_a soft one if simple things like this shock her family. Neji spoke again "You're getting it from the other kunoichi."

"W-What am I getting?" I said putting up an innocent face. I still can't believe I come up with these sentences while stuttering. I'm genius!

The pipsqueak said "You're starting to talk back to those better than you." Better?! This kid's got guts! She must be crazy. She practically talks like another ice cube!

"W-Well if that's the c-case, you should l-learn how to respect those o-older than you." I said, I tried not to show a smirk. She was about to say something when a guy appeared at the doorway. By the looks of it my new father, Hiashi.

"Hanabi, come inside now, time to start your training," He said while giving me an icy glare then he was heading inside with the kid following behind, but before she closed the door she stuck out her tounge, then slammed the door.

...

The nerve of that kid! When I get back in this house she is dead! I clenched my hands with fire appearing in my eyes, I have to find a way to get back at that pipsqueak in the most Hinata-like way! But my dear father sure had a glare which said 'I will disown you! You worthless runt'. Talk about sucky family. I turned once again and headed out but Neji was still in front of me. "You really are acting different."

I put on a forced smile "W-who knows this could have been the r-real me all along."

"What do you mean?"

"I d-don't need to answer such a simple q-question, you're a g-genius figure it out on you o-own." I said pushing past him but faced him again

"A-And no. Those other k-kunoichi are not the bad i-influence I'm getting, your i-influence is finally getting i-into me." I said smirking. Then I finally left.

That felt really good!..But it's best I tell Hinata this. So when we get back to normal she might get more confidence. Looks like I was late Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba were already there. Kiba was the one to ask me "Why were you late Hinata-chan?"

"I just h-had to talk to N-Neji-niisan and Hanabi-chan that's all"

Kiba raised an eyebrow "Since when do you talk to them at all." Since I entered this body and was getting revenge for Hinata. But as if I'll say that.

"T-They still are my f-family." And I feel ashamed living with a bunch of cold hearted bastards. The kid was like Neji and she's what, seven?!

"Today we'll review on your basics." Kurenai said.

The first was clone jutsu, and the three of us did fine, then the transformation jutsu. Kiba and Shino were able to transform fine into the people Kurenai said. Then she faced me, I gulped, I hope I don't have to transform into the real me.

"Try and transform into your three kunoichi friends." I should have used reverse psychology! Kiba just scoffed thinking about the whole friend thing. And I could tell Shino rolled his eyes.

I transformed into Sakura, and Tenten, but when I tried Ino, I still had blue hair. Not good. I tried again, white eyes, again, pale skin. I tried once more giving it all I've got, and looked exactly like the real me.

"Yes!" But I covered my mouth my voice was exactly like Hinata's. They just sweat dropped.

Kurenai sighed "I don't exactly see why you can't get Ino properly, but we'll just leave it at that." Then we continued with the regular basics. Then she told us to practice where we were weak in. I have to try again to transform into the real me. This is such a drag! I sound like Shika-kun...like I'll call him that in public.

I tried to get Ino again, but had pale skin again. I just groaned no matter how I try it, it'll never work. "I don't get it Hinata-chan you can transform into the others fine but you can't get Ino?" Kiba said.

Shino spoke up too "It doesn't make any sense." I just shrugged.

"Well it's already noon you are dismissed." Then Kurenai left.

Then Kiba asked me "So...what exactly did Hokage-sama want with you and the others?" What should I say, it should be something Hinata-like since her teammates are nice to her unlike her family.

"Just that we s-should get along and not f-fight." I said.

"Since when did he think words would change anything." Shino asked.

I shrugged again. But then Akamaru started barking at me...again. During the whole morning he kept on looking and sniffing at me. I sure hope the dog didn't sense anything about the potion.

Kiba finally asked him "What is wrong with you today Akamaru? You're making Hinata-chan uncomfortable-" But then he paused too.

"You know Hinata-chan during the whole day I noticed something different about you too. You cut your hair or something?" Kiba asked.

Shino rolled his eyes "She doesn't _look _different she _seems _different."

What should I say..."I k-kinda f-feel different too. Like I-I'm more c-confident." I said smiling. Kiba and Shino nodded. But Akamaru didn't look satisfied with the answer.

"Well, I h-have to get going I-I have to m-meet some one at I-Ichiraku." Then I turned to leave.

"You finally asked Naruto out?" I faced Shino again and shook my head.

Then Kiba said "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I have a feeling he'll ask you out soon!" I just nodded and blushed...I guess the body turns red automatically when it comes to Naruto. I don't get what Hinata sees in him. Then I headed to Ichiraku.

But when I was a few blocks away I saw Naruto heading towards me. He waved to me.

"Hi Hinata-chan! I was hoping if you'll join me to the festival tomorrow?" He said looking down and got a bit red. I hate to admit it, but he's kinda cute!

"S-Sure Naruto-kun, I w-would love too." He smiled. "Uh...I'll pick you up at your house at 7:00." I nodded. Then he ran off. And I came in Ichiraku, looks like Hinata-Sakura is already here, but she looked deep in thought.

At least Naruto isn't a clueless idiot anymore. Kiba did say something about Naruto asking me out, I wonder if our other teammates are planning something... They better not, or else their dead!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_sry 4 the long update!_**


	5. Supernatural Experience

**Chapter 5: Supernarutral Experience!**

I snuck into my new room. The room was almost like a green house, but then again it did look pretty to be honest. I was about to lie on the bed when there was note saying:

_You're probably on one of those missions, correct! But next time please tell us. There is some leftover food in the refrigerator for your dinner. And don't forget to water the plants in the shop tomorrow morning!_

I put it down, it was 5:00 and the training will be at 7:00, better get up at 6:00 to water the plants...

When I entered the shop there was a beautiful aroma. But what else would I expect from a flower shop? I started watering them, and looked around. So far this was the first time I actually came here. I focused on watering again.

I saw an orchid that was shining with the water I gave it. I went out to touch it's petals-

My eyes widened, right when I made contact with it, the flower started to grow rapidly. I touched it's petals again but longer, then I let go. The orchid grew large, it had sharp thorns in the stems and vines sprouted from it.

I got a pair of scissors. Might as well make the orchid look normal before someone comes in, I went to cut the thorns. But instead of the thorns getting cut, it was the scissors that dented. And the scissors finally broke when I tried it out on the vines.

What kind of flower is this? But I know too well it wasn't the flower that did this, I looked at my hand, it was probably me.

"Ino-chan are you done-" The woman that entered the shop gasped at the sight of the 'improved' orchid. "What happened?"

"When I came here it was like that." I lied.

Then she looked at the broken scissors, then at the plant, then back at me, I just nodded. She gulped "I'll get your father, you can go and meet you team now. You don't want to be late!"

"Hai!" Then I exited the shop. I examined my hand, did I do that? While I entered the training grounds in the forest I put my hand on the tree. It happened again.

The tree grew larger, vines came out from it, and the leaves turned razor sharp. I quickly let my hand go. I looked around me, no one in sight, good. What am I gonna do with this?!

If I can make things grow, then I can remove them! I gulped, put my hand back on the tree, and thought of the tree going back to normal. And who would have thought?

It just kept growing! I quickly removed my hand, is this a power of Ino's or mine? I hope its Ino's, but then again, I looked back at the tree, this is kinda cool.

I shook my head. What the hell am I thinking? Touching a plant that'll become a weapon on contact is _not_ a good thing. I faced the tree again. But its _so_ intimidating!

My eyes widened, I'm late! I ran to the Team 10's training grounds. And there was Chouji munching on chips, Shikamaru looking at the sky, and Asuma twirling his kunai.

"You're half an hour late, care to explain why?" Asuma asked.

"We had a plant problem at the flower shop."

Chouji ate his last chip then faced me. "What kind of plant problem?"

The problem where the plant becomes a mutant.

"The problem where the plant...suddenly took a strange shape." He just nodded.

"Today, we'll have a review on your aim with weapons. Especially you Ino. We don't want what happened on the last mission to happen again." Asuma said turning his head.

A part of his hair got cut off, any nearer and that would have been a serious head injury. I just rubbed the back of my head and laughed a little. I let out a sigh of relief when Asuma continued giving a lecture on how to hold certain common ninja tools.

Ino must suck, if she almost wounded an ally with just an aim problem... I wonder of its true, that if you're good at something it's very difficult to act like you are bad at it... I hope not!

"Ino, why don't you start first? Start with the senbon." Asuma said, handing me three senbon.

I looked at the bulls eye, I have to be bad at aim. I threw it trying to hit the sides, but second nature took over, and it hit dead center. I gulped, I hope they just think I'm lucky! I threw the second one and landed right next to the first one.

I bit my lip, my disguise might be a dead give away! I threw the third and it landed about a few inches away from the center. "Yes!" I quickly covered my mouth. I did not just say that! Way to go Tenten, you blew your cover!

"Yes? Whats so good about not getting the center?" Asuma asked with a suspicious look.

"No, I mean I got lucky that I got two in the center! As in all in all, not just the third one!" I said without a hint of nervousness in my voice. I am good at this lieing stuff! -wait- is that a good thing?

"Okay, Chouji you next." Chouji just nodded and started to throw a senbon.

I just looked at my hand again. If this ability belongs to Ino then her parents would have noticed right away. I mean they live in a flower shop and I bet Ino has to actually touch the flowers. And I don't think they sell weapons that were flowers.

So is this _my_ power? It can't be, I would have of course noticed... Of course! It could probably be the potion's doing! I just hope the others don't have the same problem.

About three hours passed and when Chouji tried to hit a small target with a shuriken and missed, it went into the forest. He got another and threw it but it stopped when another shuriken hit it.

The same shuriken that missed the target was now on the floor with the second one. Asuma just faced the direction of the woods "Who's there?" No response.

I gulped and remembered that was the path I used to come here. It couldn't be, right? No, impossible! That wouldn't happen! It can't move!... Can it? "Lets check it out." Shikamaru suggested, the other two just nodded and faced me.

"Sure, lets get going!" Then I led the way, what am I gonna do! I looked at my hand again, I hope it wore off.

Then we finally came across a tree, that I...changed. I gulped, guess it didn't wear off.

"What is this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not sure. I'll go report about this...tree to Hokage-sama, you three, training is over." Then Asuma disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Ino." Shikamaru said glancing at me.

"What?"

"Did you know anything about this?"

This guy is quick with the clues on finding a suspect! "No, what made you think I did this?"

"You keep looking at your hand as if though you had six fingers, and you obviously looked disappointed when you saw the tree."

"Like disappointed that it didn't disappear or something." Chouji continued.

They both gave me confused looks "I saw this on the way here, and was hoping I was just seeing things."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "Why do you have to lie? Its too troublesome."

"I'm not lieing." In the best calm voice I could muster.

"You're the kind who likes being the center of attention, and you would love to skip training. This is the perfect thing to get both."

Shoot. This lazy bum is good. Wait. Of course! "Hey! Whats that supposed to mean!? I am not as lazy as _you_!"

He just smiled "Good to see you back to normal."

"Yeah! I thought for a while there you actually stopped being short tempered...but then again that will happen when pigs fly." Chouji added. That was close, guess I was acting mature, which for Ino is the exact opposite.

I just crossed my arms and glared at him "Get ready to sprout wings soon chu-" but Shikamaru quickly covered my mouth. I just removed it. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, you might say something you'll regret."

"Whatever." Then I looked back at the tree. "Was this the one that shot a kunai back at us?"

"Maybe." Was Chouji's reply. He stepped back and threw the third shuriken at it. The tree quickly caught it with a vine, threw it back at him, but this time with a few leaves. He was able to dodge all of them.

But now that the tree found its enemy, it shot a vine out, and wrapped it around Chouji's body, and sqweezed. But then the tree recieved a cut at the trunk and fell down.

And then when it collapsed it released Chouji, and the vines went away, the tree shrunk, and the leaves went back to normal. The three of us faced the one who cut down the tree, and saw Sarutobi with Asuma beside him.

"You three okay?" Sarutobi asked us.

We just nodded. Then he was about to leave but Asuma stopped him "You won't examine the tree? This kind of thing doesn't happen everyday."

"There is no need. I already know the reason of this event." He said then glanced at me, my eyes widened, he knows?! Then he continued on his way.

"What do you think did it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Maybe, we just had a supernatural experience!" I exclaimed. They just sweat dropped, then Asuma left.

Supernatural experience, that was _way _Ino, I suppose. That's was what she said before.

_**Flashback**_

_It was 5:00pm, and we were still here in the forest. Then I heard a squeal, the three of us faced Ino-Hinata. She looked at us "Check this out!" She handed me a digital watch, by the looks of it no battery, then she put a finger on it and the numbers appeared._

_"How did you do that?" Hinata-Sakura asked._

_"I don't know! But it just isn't that!" She grabbed a flash light form her pack, then removed the batteries and when she turned it on, it worked. _

_"That is cool! But way strange!" Sakura-Tenten said._

_"But, how do you feel when you do that?" I ask her._

_She just faced me with a huge grin "I feel like I just had a supernatural experience!"_

_**End Flashback**_

I swear, I don't know how immature that girl can get. I was about to leave when there was a hand on my shoulder "Ino?"

"Yeah Shikamaru?"

"I was...hoping...you...I..."

"Get on with it."

"I was hoping you would be my date to the flower festival tomorrow?"

I paused. I'm supposed to ask Sasuke right? But then I noticed Chouji was still here, I faced him "What are you still doing here?"

"I just want to see if you would actually saw 'yes' to someone beside Sasuke." He said smirking.

What would Ino do in this situation... I just stuck my tongue out at him then faced Shikamaru "Fine, I'll go with you. Get me at seven." Then I walked away and headed to Ichiraku.

Chouji just high fived Shikamaru "Thanks Chouji, I thought she would've said 'no'."

"No problem, its just too easy to provoke her to do something."


	6. Tenten had Better Days

**Chapter 6: Tenten had Better Days**

I arrived at my new home at 5:00am, with nobody home. I scanned my new room, typical. There were scrolls and weapons everywhere! Hard to believe Tenten doesn't trip on any of them. Then I saw a note on the unmade bed:

_Sorry we won't be able to have the family picnic on Saturday! Your father and I have a mission, sending us to the Hidden Grass Village. We'll back in about a month. Take care of yourself. And clean your room! I almost lost an arm in here!_

Looks like her parents are good ninja too be gone that long for a mission. I guess they don't have much quality time together. Sad. Our meeting is at six, might as well freshen up, and clean the room of its weapons before I leave.

I walked to the forest spinning a kunai in my hand. I wonder if today will be boring, Tenten has a pretty normal and predictable life. Kinda like mine, even our teammates are alike: the emotionless prodigies, annoying but determined loudmouths, and...Kakashi is perverted and Gai is almost gayish, to be honest. Of course Tenten is a _way _better ninja.When I arrived at the forest Lee was already there doing push ups and Gai and Neji weren't here yet.

Then Lee got up "Good morning Tenten!"

"Morning Lee."

"Gai-sensei said he won't be with us while we train. But where is Neji? He is never late!"

"I'm here." Neji said appearing beside me, he looked kinda mad.

"What's with the unyouthful face Neji?" Lee asked coming towards us.

"Nothing." But I think I heard him mutter 'Hinata'.

"Hinata finally getting a backbone?" I asked.

"How did you know?"

"Huh? I was just kidding! But she's really talking back?" Oh boy! That Ino talked back to her _loving _family. She better know what she got herself and the real Hinata into.

"I think she's getting it from you and the other girls."

"What did you-"

"Gai-sensei said we should do improve where we are weak in!" Lee interrupted the soon-to-happen fight.

Lee practiced his taijutsu and Neji was meditating. I thought where we we're weak at? Since I'm supposed to be good at weapons, I practiced on my ninjutsu and some genjutsu. The day went by in silence. I suppose when Gai is gone, there's no one to start a conversation, even Lee looked pretty focused on what he's doing.

Then noon finally came. I faced the other two, looks like they're sparring. I better get going, I fixed up my things ready to leave. "Hey, I'll be going now, I have to meet some people." When I was about to leave I heard my name. I faced the two again. "What?"

"Neji has something to ask you Tenten-chan." Lee said with a big grin.

"I was hoping if you'll be my date to the festival tomorrow?" Neji asked. Tenten did say I should refuse any date, even by Neji.

"No." The looks on their faces were of pure shock. Then I headed out to leave again when some one put a hand on my shoulder.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." I wonder if that was Tenten enough.

"What would I do, to make you accept my offer?" I smiled.

"You would do anything?"

"Depends."

"Well too bad." Then I walked around him.

"I'll do anything." I wonder why was he so desperate? Why couldn't Sasuke-kun be like that? Tch. Like he knows I exist.

"Why are you so desperate?"

"This is going to be his first date if you accept, so he does not want to be refused." Lee answered for him.

"Hmm..."

"Well?" Neji said crossing his arms.

"Why me?"

"Because...you're the only female I'm close to besides my family." He said looking down. Since when was he not confident?

What should I say? But he spoke up first "How about a battle?"

"Battle!?" He must be _super _desperate!

"If I win you'll come with me to the festival tomorrow, if you win I'll leave you alone and teach you a new powerful jutsu involving weapons that I found in the Hyuuga manor."

"And why should I agree?" It's written in bold print that I'll lose!

"Why? Afraid of losing within five minutes?" The nerve!

"Hell no!" I replied. He smirked. What did I get myself into?

"But I won't use weapons, and you won't use Byakugen." I should at least make this fight fair. He just nodded and went towards me...

It's been half an hour, Neji and I were beat. Lee was still there watching us, waiting for the outcome and quite amazed how long the fight was lasting. This guy is good, I only got him good by using some of the moves I usually use in my body and the moves I saw the other girls were doing last night, which caught him off guard many times. But I don't think I'll last much longer, I don't have much chakra left. He looked tired but he still looks able to fight for quite a while.

I tried to get a good hit at him with a chakra filled fist, but he dodged it just in time. I think I'll lose conscienceness anytime now, but then he got behind me, I felt a sharp blow on my legs, then the world went black.

I woke up with a major pain behind me knees. That must be where Neji hit me, knocking me out. I saw Neji and Lee beside me.

"Looks like I win Tenten. But I've got to say, that was quite a fight." I just groaned...wait! I passed out.

"How long have I been out?!"

"About three hours Tenten-chan." Lee answered.

THREE HOURS! The others are gonna kill me. I quickly got up, shocking the two boys on how energetic I got. "Shit! They're gonna kill me!" I yelled grabbing my bag. But I fell down again, my legs hurts like hell!

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?!"

"We tried, we even poured cold water on you, which is why you're a bit wet." Lee said, he's right I do feel kinda cold.

Neji went over to me and helped me up "It's best I walk you home, I kicked you a bit too hard."

"You don't say! But it's okay I'll manage!" I said turning to leave. I put as much chakra as I could on my legs and ran but my legs hurt even more, I fell down again.

"You should not overexert yourself. You still need to rest, you practically have no chakra left. I'll bring you home." Neji offered again. This time he was about to pick me up bridal style, but I quickly stood up.

Lee noticed that it would be a perfect time to leave the two "I better get going, my Okaasan might wonder why training took longer! Have a youthful time together!" Then he left in a flash.

That Lee is trying to make us bond! I looked at Neji, he won't leave until I accept his offer to help me home. "Can you help to Ichiraku instead, they're gonna kill me if I don't show up...but then they'll kill me anyway for being late!" This is not my day! Then he carried me piggyback style.

"Uh..you really don't need to carry me like-"

"Just shut up." He said. Did he really want to help me? We caught a few glances from passerbys. This is so embarrassing! The real Tenten is gonna kill me!

We were only a few blocks away from Ichiraku "I think I can walk now Neji, you can put me down." Then I got off his back and stood up. My legs _**really**_ hurt, but I tried not to show it.

"Who are you meeting anyway?"

"Nobody worth mentioning."

"You sure you can walk?"

"Of course I can! How weak do you think I am! Ja ne!"

Then I left in a hurry, I finally made it to Ichiraku! But my legs still hurt! Why did Neji kick me that hard!?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_sak and hina's abilities will com soon. i just need to think of the right situation wen they find out abot it! _**

**_review pls!_**


	7. Overview of the Day

**Chapter 7: Overview of the Day**

"And you accepted the fight, why?" Tenten-Ino asked her. "He got me angry by saying he could beat me in less than five minutes." Sakura-Tenten answered. "I swear your as short tempered as Ino-chan." Hinata-Sakura told her.

Sakura-Tenten rolled her eyes "I don't like it when people step on my pride. But then again, who does?"

"Hinata." The other two girls said, Hinata-Sakura sighed "I don't like it when they step on my pride too."

"Yeah, you just let them stretch it out then throw it under a stampede of elephants. I mean I just _pushed _past Hanabi and Neji and it seemed like I was another Uchiha Itachi." Ino-Hinata told them "You _have_ to grow a backbone sooner or later. And sooner is better then later."

Hinata-Sakura rolled her eyes "I just don't like talking back to my family-"

"But you have a _very_colorful vocabulary when you argue with us." Tenten-Ino pointed out. "You should at least defend yourself once!"

"And if I don't want to?"

"Why not?"

"I guess you can say I don't want to make the same mistake Hanabi-chan made. At first she was a sweet girl." Ino-Hinata rolled her eyes at that comment. "Then she finally had the guts to talk back to Otoosan, and about three months passed and she completely changed."

"What makes you so sure that'll hapen to you too?"

"I just don't like the idea of talking back to them, they pity me cause I'm weak. So I just need to get strong and I'll earn their respect that right way."

"You are too kind to your family, but the sad thing is, you don't give a damn about us."

"True. After all they raised me, give them some credit."

"For what? Making you a person that has a split personality? One too kind and the other the exact opposite?" Ino-Hinata asked. She shook her head "It's Saku-chan with the split personality, no wonder that one time you seemed to act completely different."

"You mean the time she kept on screaming insults and the word 'Cha!'?" Tenten-Ino asked. "Yup." Sakura-Tenten's head went down "No wonder she isn't in my mind, she's still back in my real body."

"Who?"

"Her inner, though I have to admit she is very... energetic and loud. Though I have to admit it is a plus, you never get lonely with someone screaming in your head." Hinata-Sakura explained. Tenten-Ino snapped her fingers "I forgot to tell you of the thing I did to a flower and tree!"

"What happened?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"That is so cool! I wanted to be the one to do that!" Ino-Tenten exclaimed. "But now we just wait for your... special gifts." she said pointing to Hinata-Sakura and Sakura-Tenten.

"But in the scroll it said the only side effects appear if the potion went wrong. And nothing did." Sakura-Tenten told them. "Maybe something is wrong, we just didn't notice it. Though I hope it isn't something big." Hinata-Sakura told them. She just nodded in understanding.

"Don't you think its weird?" Sakura-Tenten asked remembering something. "What?"

"The guys asked us out to the festival! Since when did Neji practically fight for me to accept to be his date!"

"And when did Naruto actually stop being a clueless idiot!"

"And since when was Shikamaru not lazy enough to go to a festival!"

"At least I found out Sasuke isn't gay, but he could have been forced!" The two fan girls gasped when Hinata-Sakura said that. "He is not!" they both exclaimed. "Fine, no need to shout, I'm right here. But I still think he is" she muttered the last sentence so they wouldn't hear.

"Wait! What about my problem?" Tenten-Ino asked them, the other face her "I live in a _flower _shop, how am I gonna _not_ touch a plant?"

"Wear gloves." The three girls said. She sweat dropped "How do you know that's gonna work?"

"You'll never know until you try." Hinata-Sakura said. "After the festival we meet." she then suggested.

"Meet?" Sakura-Tenten asked.

Hinata-Sakura nodded "We have to know if what happened to each of us, if we blew our cover, did something embarrassing, got a kiss, and other stuff like that. The festival starts at seven so we meet at the plain that is filled with flowers at nine."

They nodded "Oh yeah! I forgot, I researched in the library about true shinobi friendship and the potion before I came here!" Tenten-Ino said.

"Find anything?"

"Nothing. I found absolutely nothing about true shinobi friendship, but I found out about the ingredients of the potion. They are practically all around the world. It would take months to gather all of them." she informed them.

Their eyes widened "We only started to fight two months ago, it must be Hokage-sama! He has a bunch of ninja to get them for him!" Ino-Hinata said.

"But you forgot, the ingredients might not be the real the ingredients. It could be a fake." Sakura-Tenten replied. Ino-Hinata simply shrugged "We should use the info we have now, we don't have any other clues or suspects."

"By the way we're progressing, it'll take a while for us to get back to normal." Tenten-Ino complained. "Stop being so negative." Hinata-Sakura told her.

"But, if we're done... discussing. Lets head home, I really need to get some sleep." Ino-Hinata said. "I'm beat!"

"Its only five." Hinata-Sakura told her. "Yeah, but last night and this early morning I didn't even get to sleep a wink, I'm sure of you girls did too. Lets just hope that's there's no trouble at home so we can R.I.P."

Tenten-Ino raised an eyebrow "Rest in peace? That's a good idea, if it weren't for the fact they put that on gravestones. And you say I'm negative."

"Sheesh, Ino-chan. It was a joke. Find a sense of humor why don't you? It'll do you some good."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're as fun as an old lady."

Hinata-Sakura and Sakura-Tenten sighed. They really couldn't go through the whole day without a single exchange of insults.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Hope you like it! the next chap takes place right after the festival. wen they meet each other and talk about it **_

**_review!_**


	8. No Romance for the Young?

**Chapter 8: No Romance for the Young?**

"Saku-chan, what in the world happened to you?" Ino-Hinata asked.

Hinata-Sakura was dripping wet, she just let out a small laugh "I think now I know my... special gift."

**_Flashback_**

_"Sasuke-kun!!" Some girls cried out. "Run." Hinata-Sakura whispered to him. He nodded then disappeared. She just leaned on the railing, looking at the stars, hoping Sasuke would have luck running away from them. She glanced at the clock nearby, almost time to head to the plains, 8:45_

_But to her dismay a crowd of fan girls appeared in front of her"Forehead girl! Where did you hide our Sasuke-kun! Tell us or else!" One exclaimed, then they headed towards her._

_The pink haired girl cringed. She had alot of experience dealing with fan girls, since her cousin had some of his own, but she had no idea Sasuke's fan girls... were violent. And they had 'Kill her' written all over their faces, definitely not a good sign._

_She, as a shinobi could deal with them, but most were just normal civilians. She can't beat them up because she wants to shut them up. She sighed._ _I don't even know where he ran off to__ she thought._

_"He said he went to use the bathroom, so-" They already ran off, but without 'accidentely' pushing her, very hard. She fell off the bridge and landed in the water, quite deep._

_Hinata-Sakura was about to swim back up, but couldn't. She looked down and saw the bottom part of her kimono was stuck on a hook that was buried in the ground. _

_She went down to remove it, but the threads were too tangled. But then stopped and looked around her. _

_How come everything seems so clear?_

**_Its like you're wearing goggles! That and you haven't the need for air yet! Cool!_**

_She kept on trying to remove the thread but it didn't work. She didn't have any kunai or shuriken with her to cut it. __Then she noticed that Sasuke dived into the water, got out a kunai, and starting cutting the strings attached to the hook. Then he grabbed her by the waist, and swam to the surface. _

_"You okay Sakura?" he asked. Hinata-Sakura nodded. They were drying off, then she glanced at the clock to see how much she had before she left to meet the others._

_But then her eyes widened, 9:05. She was underwater for a whole twenty minutes, and when she did get back up she didn't need air at all. _

**_End Flashback_**

"So what? You become a mermaid without a tail?" Tenten-Ino said. Hinata-Sakura shrugged "How should I know? But, its better then having to wear gloves twenty four seven."

Tenten-Ino glanced at her gloves and groaned "I know, it was even a _flower_festival. I had to tell Shikamaru that it was a good accessory for my kimono. Oh! Before I forget, he kissed me." she said.

Ino-Hinata's eyes widened "You're kidding?!" Tenten-Ino smiled "It was just a peck on the lips. But by the looks of it he has a crush on you!"

She crossed her arms "Well, at least I know Naruto wasn't the only one who landed a kiss, he gave one right on the cheek." Hinata-Sakura went red "He d-did?"

"Yup."

"So did Sasuke. But on the forehead."

Ino-Hinata smirked "Cause if he does, there is no way he'll miss that huge forehead." Sakura-Tenten clenched her fist "What is that supposed to mean?" Then she just let out a sigh "Neji also gave a small peck on the cheek."

Tenten-Ino groaned "Why do I get the feeling they were told to do that?" They all looked down in disappointment, but Ino-Hinata snapped her fingers "What if it was just a _huge_ coincidence?"

Sakura-Tenten shook her head "I doubt it. Sasuke-kun kissed my body on the forehead, when before he wished I was never his teammate. I think its a bet or dare. Deal with it, they would never really do that if they wanted too... Maybe except for a certain Hyuuga..." Then she eyed Tenten-Ino.

She turned a dark crimson "I doubt he likes me back."

Hinata-Sakura just sighed "Naruto-kun is a bit clueless, Shikamaru would rather sleep or look at the clouds then think about a girl, and Sasuke cares to much about power. Face it, my cousin is the only one that can find a real relationship... if he had the guts that is."

"Yeah, if he's like you he'll never make a move, since you can barely go through a conversation with Naruto without turning as red as a tomato or fainting." Ino-Hinata said.

"Thats not true!" The others scoffed "Okay, well maybe it is. But back to the topic at hand, when do you think we'll get back to normal? I'm getting a feeling that it'll be a while."

"Actually, it won't be that long." The four turned to face the woman who said that.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_how was it? i know its not 1 of my best chaps, and its kinda short_**

**_as u can c im not a big romance writer_**

**_review pls_**

**_warning: nxt chap has a BIG plot twist_**


	9. The New Mission

**_for taintedimpurity's question: it was hinata's power. basically all the powers you saw belong to the MIND. hope that clears things up! _**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 14: The New Mission**

"Your Tsunade!! One of the legendary sannin!!" exclaimed Sakura-Tenten.

"The one and only. But lets go to the reason why I'm here, I'm sure you have all switched bodies?"

"Hai." They all said.

"Well, it wasn't because of a potion."

"What!!" They said together.

"The scroll you saw at the Hokage tower, I just put it there, its not real at all. Just wanted you all to become friends quickly. Because it is already time."

"Already time?" Ino-Hinata asked.

"I can't tell you any more here, you four must seek the answers by yourselves." She handed Ino-Hinata a scroll. "Do not open it yet, only when you are ready to travel."

"Travel?"

"Yes, its best you pack for a month. Its going to be a long journey. And you _have _to go. You four are on a mission. A S-rank mission."

Their eyes widened at that "Only us four!" Sakura-Tenten said. "We're only genin, not to mention three of us just became ninja three months ago!"

"If its dieing, don't worry, if you're gonna die its gonna be big not because of a travel. You start packing now, and leave at midnight. I have informed Hokage-sama, so you don't need to worry if some one is going to search for you.

"And here, never take these off. Remember these are assigned to the mind part of you, so if you return to normal the necklace I give you still yours not that of the body." she said handing them necklaces.

Ino-Hinata's is orange in the shape of a lightning bolt, Hinata-Sakura's is blue in the shape of a teardrop, Sakura-Tenten's is red in the shape of a flame, and Tenten-Ino's is green in the shape of a leaf. (A/N: Remember the smoke out of their mouths in chapter 1, the color)

Before any of them could say anything, Tsunade disappeared. "Should we trust her?"Sakura-Tenten said breaking the silence.

"Yes." They faced the new arrival "Hokage-sama!" Sarutobi nodded at the acknowledgement "You four must go on this mission. And no need to worry about your teammates I will inform them about your absences. Now you must leave quickly now."

"Lets meet at the entrance gates a quarter till twelve." Tenten-Ino said. The three nodded, then Sarutobi dismissed them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata-Sakura took a quick shower, readied her things and left a note:

_Okaasan and Otoosan,_

_I'm on a mission, I don't know when I'll get back. But don't worry._

_Saki_

Then she was about to sneak out the window when she heard shouts in the other room. She went out of her room and was about to knock on the door when it opened revealing Sakura's angry dad, Reij. He pushed her aside and left. Sakura's mom, Laiya, was on her knees and had her head buried in her hands, she was weeping.

Laiya looked up "Leave, Saki. Go back to your room." And she did just that.

_Do Sakura's parents always fight like this?_

_**Its getting more common.**_

_But they seemed to get along well just yesterday morning when I came here._

_**Thats because they were worried about you, its as if you're the only reason why they can have a normal conversation...time to time. But don't worry! Her dad always comes back here! They'll make up soon...hopefully.**_

_Guess Saku-chan really doesn't have a perfect life..._

_**Who does?**_

Then she left heading towards the gates.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino-Hinata ran to her house. The Hyuuga compound was the farthest from the park, when she arrived it was already 10:30. She quickly took a shower and prepared her stuff ready for the trip.

But she needed some more kunai and shuriken...Hinata said they're in the storage room. Hope no ones awake.

She opened her door quietly and ran to the room that was labeled 'Storage' and went in and got out with extra kunai and shuriken. She headed back to her room but ran into some one on the way.

Hanabi was staring at her with a cup of water in one hand "I won't ask. To save you the trouble." Then she walked around her and was out of sight.

_She probably thinks I'm running away... Tch. Brat._

The she wrote a note and left.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tenten-Ino went into her room got ready and left a note, but when she exited the flower shop she tripped on one of the hoses that were left behind, and she touched a flower. Without gloves.

Her eyes widened, but then noticed the plant wasn't growing, it was her green leaf shaped necklace that was glowing a light green color.

_Is this what the necklaces are for? At least it isn't just useless jewelry._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura-Tenten entered the house and was greeted with a bone crushing hug.

"Tenten-chan! The mission was postponed for the day after tomorrow! We can spend all day together tomorrow!" said the lady with brown hair and green eyes, Kilina, Tenten's mother. Right when shes about to leave...

"Something wrong Tenten-chan?" asked the man hugged her, with black hair but brown eyes, Tenten's dad, Rumro.

"I have a mission starting midnight, and I don't know when I'll be back..." she said in a tone of disappointment. The parents face was that of sadness.

"How much will you pack?" Kilina asked. "For a month-" but she sped off. Sakura-Tenten just looked at her father.

"Don't worry, your mother knows how to pack well and quickly too. Its best you get changed. When you're done come down." she just nodded and headed to the bathroom.

When she came down her father and mother were already there with a bag. "Now Tenten-chan, you were dressed in a pretty kimono, who'd you go with to the festival?!" asked Kilina in an excited tone.

_I guess they try to make the most of time we have together as a family since we're always busy...Tenten's family is so sweet!! I envy her so much!_

"I went with the one of my teammates-"

"Its the handsome one that's a Hyuuga, correct?" Kilina asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't exactly like the boy, he needs to get a haircut." Rumro said, Kilina and Sakura-Tenten just laughed. "Before you look for a boy, its better to look for 'girlfriends' instead! The more allies the better." he continued.

"I already have three 'girlfriends', close ones too. They'll be the ones to join me on the mission."

"When your father and I left you didn't have much friends except for...Lee and Neji, but now you have three female friends!! Is it those three you always fight with?" Sakura-Tenten just nodded.

Rumro glanced at the clock "Its best you get going now if you'll meet with your team soon." He hugged her again, and her mother gave her a peck on the cheek. Then Sakura-Tenten headed out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_Somewhere High Above..._**

"I sense that they are on the move." a female said. The other female tilted her head in confusion "I never really do get how you 'sense' these things. Its like magic!"

The four people there just sighed at the girl's antics. Then a male spoke up "If they are heading out, why don't we show them what they're in for?" They faced another male.

He smirked.

"Lets see how tough those little girls are."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_sooo how was it? cause of this, i made the story friendship/adventure instead of friendship/romance, _**

**_sorry 2 those who love the romance_**

**_so don't expect alot of male interaction in a few chaps kay?_**

**_and don't think the 'somewhere high above' is heaven. cause its not, those 5 people are not angels. you'll get wat i mean soon._**

**_review! pls! _**


	10. New Faces

**Chapter 15: New Faces**

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doind here?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shrugged "Hokage-sama called me, and it looks like along with everyone else." He said facing the other ten people in the room.

"I called you here to simply tell you that the kunoichi in your team will be going on a long mission, so do not expect them to come in only a few days. And I'm certain you can handle your missions on your own." Sarutobi told them.

"But you said there were no D or C ranked missions yesterday." Kiba said. Sarutobi sighed _He just had to remember that._

"And if this mission is above C-rank, shouldn't they have a Jounin with them? Three of them after all only became ninja three months ago." Kurenai added.

"For this mission they were chosen specifically, with no extra members. And I'm sure they can handle it on their own."

"What rank is this mission exactly." Asuma asked. "S." Sarutobi quickly said, but then his eyes widened _How could that have slipped out of my mouth?!_

"What?" exclaimed Lee, Naruto, and Kiba. "That's like higher then a A-rank mission!" exclaimed Naruto but then he mumbled "So lucky."

"You do not need to worry. They are all ready for any of the challenges they'll face. You are all dismissed." But while they were heading out Sarutobi said "I believe I have some missions for some teams." At this they turned around.

"Is it also S ranked?!" Lee asked.

"No, it seems we have a few D rank available."

"The girls are sooo lucky!!" exclaimed Naruto, the boys mentally agreed with that. But Sarutobi just sighed _You don't know how wrong you are, Naruto. They are lifting a heavy burden that none of you would be able to carry..._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_At the Land of Wind One Week Later..._**

"We're almost there! If we continue tomorrow at dawn we'll be there before nightfall." Hinata-Sakura said examining the map.

"Remember what Tsunade-sama said?" Sakura-Tenten said starting up a conversation.

"What?" Ino-Hinata asked.

"The necklaces. The symbols are like the elements. Water, earth, fire, and lightning. And she said when we get back to normal the necklaces we wear are the ones for the _mind_ not _body_."

"Yeah. So?"

"Our special gifts. They all deal with the elements. Water, no need for air underwater. Earth, touch a plant and it becomes a weapon. Lightning, gives off electrical energy. Fire, well nothing happened to me, a.k.a. Sakura in Tenten's body, yet."

"What are you implying?"

"Hinata is in _my_ real body. But I don't think that means the water power belongs to _me_. It belongs to _Hinata_. Same with all of yours. Our necklace is what symbolizes it. But nothing fire-related happened to me yet."

"So that means I'm earth? I thought the real Ino would be earth, not me." Tenten-Ino said. Sakura-Tenten shrugged "But do you really think Hinata _wouldn't_ be water?"

"You're right there. But the elements. There are five-"

"Ahem."

They faced the new voice. It was a man around his twenties, that had red spiked up hair, yellow eyes, he wore a fishnet top with a red jacket over it, and black baggy pants, with dark red sandals. He had a forehead protector but the symbol was a flame.

He also had a weapon, two blood red daggers in his hands. They seemed to emit some sort of flame.

**_Somewhere High Above..._**

The female, who can sense things, looked up remembering something "Did I forget to tell him?"

"Tell him what? That he used too much gel again?" The other immature female asked.

"No-"

"That he should stop eating spicy food?"

"No-"

"That you love him?"

"Shut up."

"You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later-" the first female bonked her on the head. The other one winced "Fine! What did you forget to tell him?"

"That the ones travelling are incomplete."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You mean they are heading here right this moment?" A female asked.

"Yes." Tsunade said.

"Are they aware that they might encounter some trouble?"

"... Not exactly."

"You did send for the last one though, correct?"

"Of course. But I wonder how they'll react to her... attitude."

"What do you mean?"

"You can call her plain out mean to girls her age."

"But she is two years older."

"Its still close enough."

She sighed "They really are the incarnations."

"What do you mean?"

"Even their relationship with each other is still the same."

**_Back Down..._**

The male arrival examined them _I have to keep my guard up, one could be hiding anywhere._

He raised his two daggers, the girls got into their fighting stances. He smirked at them "Do you honestly think you can stand a chance?"

Ino-Hinata scoffed "Its four against one. We have you outnumbered." His smirk disappeared_ Four?_

"What do you want anyway? We don't want a fight." Sakura-Tenten asked. He shrugged "I just want to see how weak the so called 'saviors' are. Is that so wrong?"

"Saviors?"

"You don't know? That must be why you asked. So why don't I get rid of you all now? Before you enter the grown ups area!" Then he headed towards them daggers ready.

Sakura-Tenten readied her scrolls, and sent hordes of weapons at him. He blocked them all and the weapons went flying back to her. Ino-Hinata headed towards him with her gentle fist, but he attacked her with his weapons.

He headed for her feet but she jumped up and his daggers hit the ground. When she landed back down she got stuck in floor. He smirked then was about to attack her when some vines wrapped itself around his arms.

Tenten-Ino was holding onto a tree and her necklace was glowing. Sakura-Tenten headed towards him with kunai ready but his daggers gave off even a bigger flame and burned up the vines. He jumped back from Sakura-Tenten and Tenten-Ino's onslaught of weapons.

He jumped into the air "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A huge fireball headed towards them, they were able to get away but Ino-Hinata's feet was stil stuck to the ground.

Sakura-Tenten came in front of her then the fireball hit the two. But when the smoke cleared the two were okay. Ino-Hinata smiled "Looks like you really are fire." noticing the fact that the fire didn't affect her at all. Sakura-Tenten smirked.

Then they faced the enemy. He frowned _The one with fire and earth can already do techniques. I don't stand a chance against all of them if they all have been trained like that._ _I need backup. Or... I have to fallback. _

But before he could do anything a strong gust of wind attacked him. But he didn't get hurt, he disappeared in flames. Ino-Hinata used her Byakugan "He's gone. But someone else is here."

"You got that right." The blonde with four ponytails said. They faced the girl.

She smirked at them "Tsunade-sama did say I would encounter some company. I just didn't think they would be close to losing against only one openent."

"What does that mean?" Ino-Hinata asked her.

"It means you Leaf ninja really are weak."


	11. A New Country

**Chapter 11: A New Country**

"Who the hell are you?!" Ino-Hinata asked. Temari raised an eyebrow "I thought you were the nice one, with your appearance and all."

Hinata-Sakura rolled her eyes "You don't know how right you are, but really now. Who are you?"

"Sabaku no Temari. What about you four?"

"Name?... Body or mind?" Tenten-Ino asked them. "Body." They answered. Temari just watched them in confusion.

"Tenten." "Hyuuga Hinata." "Yamanaka Ino." "Haruno Sakura."

"Guess Tsunade-sama was right, I would meet four other kunoichi going to the same destination. She give you necklaces too?"

Sakura-Tenten nodded "What's your symbol?"

"A gray tornado. But whenever I use my wind attacks it somehow becomes weaker and the necklace glows. So, it looks like I have to travel with you girls."

Tenten-Ino glared at her "You say that like its a bad thing."

"_Four _of you almost lost to _one_ opponent. If that isn't weak, what is?"

"Our fault every time we went near him it was like we were roasting in an oven? You were too far away to feel the heat. Its like the guy is a flame himself!" Ino-Hinata explained.

Sakura-Tenten frowned "How come I didn't feel hot?"

Temari shrugged "Maybe its because, oh I don't know, you somehow _also _survived the fireball he threw at you?" She said in a bad tone.

Sakura-Tenten crossed her arms "What is your problem? If you don't want to travel with us, be our guest. Go alone. It'll save all of us the trouble."

"I'll be glad to." Then Temari was about to set off when Tsunade appeared in front of them "Where do you think you're going?" Temari quickly backed up. Tsunade pinched the bride of her nose and let out a sigh "I told you that if you find them, go with them."

"They don't want me, I don't want them. It'll save the trouble it'll cause."

"Too bad. You five are going together or the whole journey you sent out on will be a waste. You four won't be able to go back to your normal bodies and you, Temari, won't be able to get the herb for your brother."

They all fell silent "Then its best you get going, I'll meet you there." Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it." Temari muttered. Tenten-Ino rolled her eyes "Suck it up Temari, we're gonna travel whether you want to or not."

"What sucks is that she left us." Hinata-Sakura said "I think she wants us to... bond."

They all scoffed, Hinata-Sakura sighed _Its like before the potion incident all over again. But plus one member._

"So you aren't in your normal bodies?"

Sakura-Tenten nodded "No, we switched, what about you?"

"My brother, Kankuro, somehow got poisoned. We found out what the poison was, but the main ingredient of the antidote was thought to have been extinct. But Tsunade-sama promised that the place where we're heading still has the herb."

They nodded "Who do you think that guy was that attacked us? Obviously he likes to play with fire. And his forehead protector's symbol is the same as your necklace. A flame." Tenten-Ino said pointing to Sakura-Tenten's necklace.

She nodded "Yeah, guess we're both fire... related. But what do you think he meant by _saviors_? That is a pretty big title."

Hinata-Sakura agreed "Yeah, sounds kinda high ranked. But it looks like the guy doesn't like the idea of us learning why we're saviors. So many unanswered questions. The place we're heading to hopefully has the answers."

_**Somewhere High Above...**_

"You almost got your ass kicked by a few girls!" The immature girl said, laughing hard.

The one who fought the kunoichies growled "Shut up."

She pouted "Everyone's saying that to me now."

He rolled his eyes "Its because you won't shut up. If you did they would stop saying it. Use your brain, oh! I forgot you don't have one." She stuck her tongue out at him "Meanie."

The other male rubbed his temples "You two are so immature. But anyway, Madoto. How was the fight?"

Madoto scowled "The earth one can already transform plants, the fire one can already resist heat, and the wind obviously has practiced her element. I'm not sure of the others."

"How old are they?" The other female asked. Madoto shrugged "Around thirteen."

Now the girl laughed even harder "You got beat by thirteen year olds-" but the quiet male covered her mouth "Silence Jalen." He said in monotone. Jalen just removed his hand "Fine."

Madoto smirked "How come you only listen to him?"

Jalen rolled her eyes "Because 'silence' sounds better than 'shut up'. Common sense, oh! I forgot you don't have any."

They glared at each other.

The quiet male sighed "So childish."

The female nodded "Hard to believe they aren't five."

The kind male just smiled "But we wouldn't have it any other way."

_**Between the Borders of the Land of Wind and Earth...**_

"Good to see you made it here without killing each other." Tsunade said. They all scowled, Tsunade sweat dropped _I suppose they were close to doing so._

"But now its time to head to a... new land."

"New land?" They chorused.

"Yes, its called... I'll just tell you when we get there. Now we need to sit in a circle."

They did so, then Tsunade got out a scroll and placed it in the middle. It opened up and divided into five. Each went to the girls.

"Now sign your name, with your blood." She said, they did so. But while they did Tsunade looked away, and silently shivered. "We're done." Temari said. Then the scrolls went back to each other and became one. Then Tsunade did a few hand seals.

There was a sudden gust of wind, then a blinding light appeared covering their surrondings. Another gust of wind, but it came from below them. Then when the light vanished they were in another forest.

It was beautiful... almost magical. You could hear the birds, waterfalls, and other lovely sounds of the forest. The trees were tall, grass was everywhere, it looked like the forests in fairy tales. So peaceful.

But then a large snake appeared and was about to bite Tsunade when she quickly grabbed it and flung it far away.

The girls sweat dropped. So much for a peaceful forest. Then a girl went on Tsunade's back, Tsunade wasn't quick enough to dodge her hug. And with that the girls were shocked, the little girl was too quick for one of the legendary sannin. That doesn't happen everyday.

"Tsunade-baachan!!" The eight year old cried out. She had messy curly brown hair that was right above her shoulders and dark yellow eyes. And she wore a white shirt, with a blue jacket over it, wore dark blue shorts, and blue ninja sandals. The girl wasn't afraid to show off her favorite color that's for sure.

"Ali. Get off me." Tsunade ordered. Ali pouted then got off her back and faced the five girls, then back at Tsunade "Why are they so... young?"

"Why? You wanted them to be in their sixties?"

"No, I just expected them to be... adults."

"Really?" Tsunade asked in disbelief. Ali paused "Not really, but since the others are adults, I thought they would be too. But at least they're close to my age!"

"By about hundreds of years?"

"My normal age! Not real one! Even _you_ aren't close to my real age."

"How old are you?" Ino-Hinata asked, she smiled at them "I'm really 1008. But my normal one is just eight."

Tsunade nodded "She's telling the truth. But it would be better if you meet Melane-sama now, she'll tell you all about it. I need to leave now, and Ali?"

"What is it Tsunade-baachan?"

"Don't use any of your jutsus on them, got it?"

"..."

"Ali."

"... Fine." Ali answered, then Tsunade did another set of hand seals and disappeared in a spark of bright light. Ali faced the five kunoichi. "I'm Hitora Ali! What are your names? And I mean the body ones, cause you'll get back to normal soon."

They introduced themselves, Ali nodded "Lets meet Onee-chan now! She'll answer _all_ of your questions."

"Hey Ali?" Temari asked, Ali turned around "What is it?"

"Where exactly are we?"

Ali smiled "I'm telling the truth kay? We're in the sky."

"What?!" They exclaimed. Ali nodded "This land, is a land above the earth. It's floating in the sky. But save your other questions for Onee-chan. She's been waiting for centuries to meet you."

"But first. What exactly is this land called?" Hinata-Sakura asked. Ali faced them again "Tsunade-baachan didn't tell you?" They shook their heads.

"We are in the Land of Heart."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_CORNY! i know! and im very sry!_**

**_'Land of Heart' sounds kinda chesy, so im very very very sry!_**

**_and u know wat sucks?_**

**_the reason its called that is even cornier!!... i think, since it has to be that way or the plot would be so screwed_**

**_review pls!_**


	12. A Strange Place

**Chapter 12: A Strange Place**

"Wow." Ino-Hinata simply described the view.

The village was huge. Twice as large as Konoha. The buildings were large and old fashioned, but the colors were a bit bright. Light brown, dark yellow, red, orange, and other related colors. And the only blue thing you could see were the forehead protectors and Ali's clothes.

But what shocked them was the... feeling. It made you feel so calm and relaxed. "Ali?" Sakura-Tenten said.

"What?"

"Whats that feeling?"

"Feeling?... You mean the feeling where you feel relaxed? Its the essence of the heart crystal."

"Heart crystal?"

"It would be better if you ask Onee-chan, she can explain it much more better than I could. Maybe later I could give you a tour of Ohisamagakure. The Hidden Sun Village." That would explain the sun symbol on the forehead protectors of a few people.

It was a spiral with six curvy lines surrounding it, making it appear like the sun. Then they arrived at a large tower. The guard faced Ali "Ali-chan. You come with visitors to meet Kage-sama?"

"Yup!" Ali responded, the guard opened up the large door and they entered. Ali let out a sigh of contentment "It took me years to make everyone here call me Ali, or Ali-chan instead of Ali-sama or Ali-hime."

"Why?" Tenten-Ino asked.

"Cause the only reason they do is not because I'm high ranking, but my relatives are. My father was the first Kage, and Onee-chan is the second. And I plan on being the greatest Kage!"

Sakura-Tenten sweatdropped _Another Naruto. _Hinata-Sakura spoke up "Kage?"

Ali nodded "It must be weird for you, but its weird for me when Tsunade-baachan told me there are _Ho_kage and _Kaze_kage. Well this is where I leave you to the old lady Melane-oneechan. Someone who acts like her _real_ age. She is such a grouch-"

"Ali, let them come in." They heard a voice from the door. Ali rolled her eyes and opened up the door, the girls went in "Now I have to leave. Onee-chan, make sure that when they come out they don't act like old prunes!" Then she quickly shut the door before Melane could respond.

Melane sighed. She wore a dress with the slits on the side at the end like Sakura's fashion. But the top was strapless, and the dress was dark red with no decorations, and she had fishnet tight shorts, and some on her hands ending at her wrists, she wore black ninja sandals. Then she had black fingerless gloves and her hair was in place with one bun with strands of hair were on her face.

But what caught the girls attention was that she looked around her twenties, but her eyes showed much wisdom for someone who experienced much, and it didn't exactly contrast with her choice of clothing.

That and her hair was red and her eyes were yellow.

In other words she looked like the female version of the man that attacked them.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"This is not good."

"Calm down Kuzumi." The female said.

"I can't Kiyu! Have you forgotten that all five have now entered the Land of Heart!"

"We all knew this was going to happen sooner or later." the quiet male said calmly.

"Yukaru is right. We all know this was going to happen, so now its time we fight." Kiyu said.

Kuzumi sighed "I was afraid of that."

Yukaru and Kiyu sighed "You're too nice." Kiyu said.

Kuzumi sighed "I know."

_**Back in the Kage Tower...**_

Melane gestured them to take a seat, they did so. She faced them with a serious face "Its would be better it I started with you four back to normal."

She did many hand seals then muttered "Mind Replacement Jutsu." then the same smoke like substance came out of the four girls' mouths then back to their original places, but what was different was that they didn't fall unconscious.

Temari was stunned "It was a jutsu?" _It must be powerful._

Melane nodded "I will explain that when you four are properly back to your senses." They nodded "Now your necklaces." They went back to the original owner. Sakura got her flame necklace from Hinata and so on.

"The jutsu I used on you is a secret technique. Secret but not forbidden. Our family has been known to create numerous jutsus, strong ones, that can only be used by ourselves. And once one of its kind is created, it cannot be made by another. It is not necessarily a normal kekkai genkai, but it still is a bloodline gift, in which only we can use it."

"Would that explain why Tsunade-sama told Ali not to use jutus on us?" Ino asked.

Melane frowned "I believe Ali told you she is 1008 years old correct? She is merely a child not a shinobi yet, so she would spend much of her time training but some years she would create jutsus. Her jutsus are strong and powerful like the ones I make but..."

Melane let out a sigh "She still _is_a child no matter how old she really is, so some of her jutus are... used as pranks with a few of her friends. Making the air helium so our voices would appear strange, turning the water yellow so it would appear like urine, and other things like that.

"But other than that, I'm sure that you are wondering why you seem to have special abilities. First I shall start with history."

_There are said to be five elemental goddesses. Fire. Water. Earth. Wind. Lightning._

_They created a crystal that brang life to all, it created vast plains, rocky mountains, deep oceans, and a wide sky._

_It made life, brang life, is life. The crystal was shaped in a heart thus gaining its name._

_Heart Crystal._

_The people treated it like their own lives. The people, our ancestors, were merely few that lived in a beautiful land. It was given a name in honor to the crystal that resided there._

_Land of Heart._

_The land was beautiful, even considered magical, but also very dangerous. Dangerous animals were a common thing. But innocent animals were very rare. So they fought and soon enough our ancestors became dominant._

_They decided to train a group of people that could help ward off these animals as their way of life. Shinobi. A village was created, and the leader was announced to be called as Kage. It was know as Asahigakure._

_He ruled for a few years until time came the population grew. The Land of Heart was large, yes, but not big enough. _

_The Kage sent out a decree that groups, led by a few shinobi, should travel around the unexplored places and, too, create villages that will ward off dangers._

_But he wanted them to be separated. And a symbol would determine the separation. Theirs were a sun on a metal plate that was on a cloth used as a forehead protector-_

"Wait. Sorry to interrupt, but world history wasn't like that at all." Sakura said. The others agreed.

Melane raised an eyebrow "And what makes you so sure that the history taught to you was true? The academies can teach you lies. But the rulers of the five shinobi nations _know_ this history and believe the truth. Because in the secret archives it was all listed down. Each has proof that this history was the real deal."

"What kind of proof?"

"Their dead ancestors that gave them the sun forehead protector, the one that led the different groups, the one that started your country. The protector and information was passed down from ruler to ruler. So they too would believe. It is not considered a folktale, a myth, or even a legend. It is considered the truth."

_The groups set off, then a few years passed. But, since the beginning until now it was peace._

_And we all know peace lasts only so long until it is broken._

_The Heart Crystal is a powerful thing. They say it grants inhuman power, immortality, power from the goddesses and even any kind of wishes._

_And as time passes humans become sinking into the darkness. And these humans wished for the Heart Crystal. Though all have failed. The Heart Crystal is extremely powerful and only those who are strong enough can actually wield it._

_And the ones strong enough, that were in the darkness, decided to group up and retrieve the Heart Crystal. They were called the Higure or the Sunset. _

_They did not attack the village but went to the Heart Crystal itself. And they destroyed anything that would stand in their way. The Kage was the last of the people that was in offense. He tried to fight them but failed._

_The five shinobi from other lands were strong. But the Kage could defeat them easily, one by one. But together they are nearly invincible. _

_Teamwork is after all, a very powerful thing._

_But before he died the goddesses gave him a parting gift. They broke the Heart Crystal into five pieces and removed the Heart Pillar so the group wouldn't wreak havoc upon the Heart Crystal._

_Though in the process, the ones residing in Land of Heart could not age anymore, and the land was separated from the others. Pulled up into the sky. T_

_he only ones able to come down would be the blood related to the Kage himself. The five pieces are said to be scattered down, on each of the five major lands._

_They left a prophecy though._

_That come a thousand years their descendants, their incarnations, would come and save the Land of Heart and the people residing in it. _

_They would let the people live normally._

_They would let the land be joined with the others._

_They would find the lost pieces, restore the Heart Pillar, and revive the Heart Crystal._

_They would save everyone._

_But..._

_If they fail to revive the Heart Crystal._

_If they fail to defeat their counterparts._

_If they fail to prove to the goddesses that all of them deserve to live._

_They would all perish._

"So if we fail, the people in the Land of Heart will all die?" Sakura asked after the story.

Melane shook her head "The land will be throw hard and strong back to the ground, creating a massive explosion and well... not only will we perish."

"But everyone else in the world?" Tenten continued.

"Sadly yes."

"... Talk about pressure." Ino said "So are _we _the incarnations?" Melane nodded "Who are the counterparts?"

"The group called Higure."

"We have to defeat them?" Hinata asked.

"Not necassarily, if you don't you can still manage to save the land but they will try and defeat you."

"But won't they also die?" Temari questioned.

"No, if you get defeated or fail havoc will come. But if _they_ are the reason you are defeated, they will be able to hold the Heart Crystal in their hands and reign supreme."

"How?"

"It would be the punishment from the goddesses to you five for failing, and the reward for those five succeeding."

"But aren't we the only ones that can revive the crystal?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, so if you do revive it, that will be when they will strike."

"The one who attacked us on the way here looks like you, but a male. He is also part of the group, isn't he?"

"He is my twin brother. Madoto."

"That was why he was able to return to the ground."

"Exactly."

"But he said he doesn't want us to know about this."

"... Their motives are unknown to me."

"Who else is in the group?"

"Your counterparts use the same elements as you four, and will attack the one of the same. So when they attack you expect fire vs. fire and so on. The fire is Madoto, as you all know, water is Kiyu, earth is Jalen, lightning is Yakaru, and wind is Kazumi."

"But why fire vs. fire? If it was water vs. fire they would win easily."

"Because they too received a prophecy from the goddesses, they said they would fight fire with fire instead of water, why? I do not know. I don't know the details of the prophecy they were given."

"So we just find the pieces, restore the pillar, revive the crystal, and after all that we have to fight the Higure."

"Yes. The pieces are scattered around, and Tsunade has informed me that the leaders of the five shinobi nations are aware of its location. The pillar is hidden deep in the Forest of Life. How you put the pieces together you will find out when you restore the pillar."

"If we do all that we're done?"

"Yes. But now, time for the important part. Your gifts. I will train you for an entire month before you set off to find the pieces. Your simple ninja techniques will get you _nowhere _in the trials you will face. Starting tomorrow I will train you all individually. But today it would be better if you know the place."

"That is where I come in!" Ali said, she appeared from the vent from the roof, head hanging down.

Melane sighed "Yes. That is where you come in."

Ali smiled then jumped to the floor "Come on!" she led the four to outside. "First I'll bring you to the Hall of Heroes! Its the place where the statues of the Kages are kept, and people who have been considered... well heroes!"

"How many are there?" Temari asked as they were heading there.

"Three. And the two are so far only the Kages, being the Kage is hard and becoming a hero in there is even harder. The third is an 'eye'. Its the symbol of the Tamashii clan. They died-"

"Ali-chan!!" They heard a male voice call out. They turned around and was greeted with two boys, one dragging the other.

The one who called out Ali had green eyes, with his dark blonde hair spiked up and his teeth had fangs, like Kiba's. He wore a orange top with a red dragon drawing on it with red shorts and blue ninja sandals.

The one that was dragged, had a stoic expression. He had hair in the same style of Gaara's but longer and he had dark purple hair similar to the color of Hinata's and he had cold purple eyes. He wore white shorts and black shirt with a symbol of an eye on the back, and black ninja sandals.

"Who are they?" the blonde asked. Ali grinned "They're the saviors."

The blonde boy's jaw dropped, but the other one glared at them.

Ali faced the girls again "The blondie is Nobu. And the quiet one is Suoki." Then she faced the two eight year old boys "The one with pink hair is Sakura, the one with blue hair is Hinata, the one with four ponytails is Temari, with just one high ponytail is Ino, and the one with buns is Tenten."

Suoki looked in another direction making it seem like he wasn't interested, but Nobu was able to get over the shock, then he smiled "They're pretty ne?"

Suoki shrugged "Then I guess that's good, since they look nothing like Ali."

Ali glared at him "Shut up jerk!"

Suoki glared back "Make me ugly."

Nobu just sighed, then he bonked the two on their heads "You two will never change, even in front of the saviors!"

Sakura's eye twitched _Its like my own team, but a younger version. _

Suoki was like Sasuke, emotionless, good looking, and calm.

Ali was like Naruto, loud, outgoing, and immature.

Nobu was like herself, the short tempered peacemaker.

Sakura sighed _I'm just glad they don't have a sensei like Kakashi-sensei._

Then a woman came running towards them, she looked around the same age as Melane, and she was a redhead that had her hair in a high ponytail similar to Ino's without the bangs. She wore a fishnet shirt with a orange jacket and black shorts with blue ninja sandals.

And on the back of her jacket was the same symbol as the one on Suoki's shirt. An eye.

You could say she was like Kakashi in appearance. Except she had no mask, and one of her eyes weren't covered.

_Both _were covered with bandages then her forehead protector. The protector was just a second covering.

Even stranger than Kakashi.

"I told you to stay still for just _five _minutes! You two are so- Ali! Where in the world have you been?!" She said grabbing Ali by the collar. A deathly aura surrounded her.

She wasn't perverted, but she looked she had an anger management problem.

Temari raised an eyebrow at her non seen eyes "How can you see?"

She faced them, then they could tell her eyes widened even thought they were covered, she quickly put Ali down "You must be the ones Melane-chan talked about. I'm Tamashii Feleka. I am deeply sorry if these children have caused you any trouble."

Hinata shook her head "They haven't." Feleka scoffed "Thats very hard to believe, especially with these three." Ali glared at her "Feleka-sensei! We didn't do anything!"

Feleka looked back down at her "It would make sense if these two didn't do anything, but you are a completely different matter!" Ali stuck her tongue out at her, Feleka sighed then faced the girls again "I am the one assigned to make sure Ali, along with her accomplices, don't do anything stupid. But its more of a babysitting job."

Nobu spoke up "What do you mean 'accomplices'? Suoki and I did a lot of things!"

Ali nodded "Yeah! We're a team. And besides I wasn't doing anything! I was giving a tour to them!"

Hinata froze. "U-Um. T-There-"

"For all we know you could have told them where _not _to go." Nobu said.

"W-Why-"

Ali glared at him "Hey! Who's side are you on?!"

"I-I f-feel-"

"I think Hinata is trying to tell you two losers something." Suoki said.

They faced Hinata who was pale. "I-I feel like s-something is... s-s-s-slithering on my b-back-"

"Kino! I know its getting cold today, but no need to snuggle into something warm!" Nobu exclaimed. Then 'Kino' went out of Hinata's jacket from the bottom, slid down her legs and went towards Nobu.

It was orange and the scales on its back were red and yellow. And it was about only one and a half feet long. It had only small arms with sharp claws, and had a tongue that slithered out time to time.(Like the one from Mulan, and Xiaolin Showdown) The girls were shocked to see the creature. Until what it really was finally dawned on them.

It was a dragon.

Things just get weirder and weirder.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_Yes, i know its long_**

**_but i think i'll make more chps like this..._**

**_and i know, the whole history thing was a lame. but like wat i said before:_**

**_the reson y its called land of heart is worse than the name itself_**

**_review pls!_**


	13. The People We Know

**Chapter 13: The People We All Know**

"... I-Is that a-"

"Yup it is Hinata-neechan!"

"You three, go train." Feleka ordered the young children.

"Hai!"

"Train. And when I mean train I mean _train, _as in _ninja _abilities. Not the _other _ones."

"... Hai." They chorused then left. Even Suoki was disappointed. Hey, what would you do if you spent all of your time with Ali and Nobu? And besides, he is still eight at heart.

Feleka faced the five girls "I might as well tell you about some of the clans here in Asahigakure. One is the Hitoli clan. It is similar to the... Inuzuka clan. They use nin animals as partners and companions. The only difference is that the Hitoli clan uses a dragon.

"I am sure dragons are said to be mythical creatures in your place, but it was only lost because it disappeared a thousand years ago. And well... I'm sure you know why that happened. Another clan... I'm sure you noticed something about Suoki."

Ino nodded "Yeah. Its like he... hates us. And is like another Sasuke-kun."

"He kinda does, for the first part... and the second. You see, when the Higure attacked Asahigakure... they almost killed off an entire clan. The Tamashi clan. Tusnade-sama informed me about the Byakugan and Sharingan. And those are merely branch families of the Tamashi clan.

"Their kekke genkai is the Kihakugan. The most powerful eye kekke genkai, and among all the bloodline limits it ties with the best one, that of the Hitora clan. And the clan symbol is an eye. It was the first and best eye technique, so of course the symbol was that general. Though I do not wish to get into detail about its abilities.

"Only two survived the onslaught. Suoki and I. He was the youngest of the clan, so he was kept in safety. I, was the only one that survived the battle but in exchange for my life, were my eyes...

"Tsunade-sama also informed me about the Uchiha clan. Me, I understand that revenge will get me nowhere. But Suoki..."

"He's another Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. Feleka nodded "He doesn't like the fact that the people who killed his clan are after you five. And that you are the only ones to defeat them... But anyway!" she said changing the topic.

"I'll give you the tour instead. And tomorrow I suppose you'll start your training right?"

"Hai."

"... To tell the truth, I feel sorry for you five."

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Melane-chan... she is one hell of a strict sensei."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_... I feel... weird._

_**I know what you mean... We've been gone for about two months, and in that time...**_

_We forgot what it was like inside the Konoha..._

_**You mean...**_

_Yeah. Its like Asahigakure is our real home._

_**It kinda is, with the whole everyone's-lives-is-on-our-shoulders thing. **_

There Sakura was. A few meters away from the gates to enter the greatest shinobi village... on the ground, that is. She took a deep breath _Remember. I'm lucky to get my own village just like Temari._

Sakura entered the gates and wasn't greeted with Naruto but with another hard-working-never-giving-up boy "Sakura-san!!" Lee called out "It has been very long until we have last met!!... Where are your comrades and Tenten?"

Sakura smiled.

_He's so nice to worry about them too. How could I not have noticed before?..._

_**Maybe because when you first met him, he threw all those heart things at you. I mean is that even possible?!**_

"You see Lee... Our mission isn't over yet. And we had to go in separate directions, and mine was here in Konoha. But I assure you Tenten and the others are perfectly fine!" Sakura assured him.

He smiled "That is very youthful news!"

"Where are Sasuke-kun and Naruto?" she asked _Ichiraku is near, and Lee's yell was kinda loud. The baka must have heard him call my name._

"They are on a mission involving escorting someone to the Land of Water!"

Sakura's eyes widened _I wonder if they'll meet Hinata..._

_**Flashback**_

_"As I have said before, the pieces of the crystal were separated into six pieces. Each in the main countries. You will go to your assigned one and ask the kage there of its whereabouts. And the last piece, which is found here, will be the last one you will find." Melane explained._

_"Yes!" Temari and Sakura exclaimed. _

_Hinata, Tenten, and Ino had their heads down._

_Temari was the daughter of the Kazekage. That has got to give some perks in the mission._

_Sakura practically has all her other friends at the village. Who doesn't want that?_

_Ino's going to a village that kidnapped Hinata and got all pissed when one died in the process. Can anyone say unfair?_

_Hinata is going to a place that doesn't care if they kill just to graduate the academy. And thats against everything she goes by._

_And Tenten will be going to a place that hates Konoha. That's self explanatory._

_**End Flashback**_

"What is your mission anyway Sakura-san?"

"... We just have to help a bunch of people-"

_**More like the whole world.**_

"-by repairing something that helps them alot-"

_**Helps us by making us all alive.**_

"-the pieces of it were scattered-"

_**Like all over the ninja world.**_

"-and we have to find them, repair them, and we're done!"

_**Who knows how long that'll be?**_

"What kind of thing?"

"... Its a secret, and I can't disobey orders, now can I?"

"Of course not! It would show how unyouthful we Konoha shinobi really are!"

"Glad you understand, but I have to report to Hokage-sama about something!" Sakura said running to the Hokage tower, but before she was out of earshot Lee called out to her, "Sakura-san! Perhaps after the mission you would like to go out with me?!"

She fell down anime style _No wonder he acted different during the conversation. Because he knew the mission is more important... But still! _"Sorry Lee! I'm not looking for a relationship yet! I'm too young!" Then she headed to the tower.

Lee's eyes widened. He would understand if she said 'You are too unique.', 'I'm too busy.', or even a flat out 'No.' But that?!

_Has she got over Sasuke?... Impossible!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"How were you able to get these herbs Temari?" Her father asked.

Temari just smiled "I just found them with my fan one day."

_**Flashback**_

_"If you want to save your brothers life then you have to get the herb by your fan." Melane said._

_"Why my fan?"_

_"Because it will be used to test if you learned anything I taught you."_

_"... Fine." Temari said then glanced at the herb._

_That was on the floor in front of her._

_Just a few inches away._

_In width._

_But in length..._

_"But its underwater! And only Hinata was able to actually touch the bottom."_

_"You'll get it one way or another. And you have a day, or that plant will die." Then Melane left._

_Temari groaned __She really is an old grouch. __then she looked at the water to her fan then to the water again._

_Her eyes widened __Don't tell me... Its worth a shot. __She jumped high in the air, _very _high, and swung her fan._

_They were lucky at least some part of the lake was still intact._

_**End Flashback**_

He nodded "I see." Then he handed her a scroll "Follow its instructions, tomorrow."

"Hai." Temari said then he left her in the hallway in front of Kankuro's room in the hospital. Temari looked at the scroll, then outside the window _Not like I'll leave in the dead of night._

She headed home from the hospital and on the way saw Gaara up on one of the roofs. She frowned when he saw him... _Guess what Hinata said really got to me._

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura was reading a magazine, Ino was combing her hair, Hinata was reading a book, Tenten looked out the window and Temari was just laying down staring at the ceiling. _

_It was one of the times Melane told them to 'bond' and 'hang out'. Right now, they were just having a slumber party... kinda. They do live in the same small house, but they were in the living room at nine in the night._

_And they were silent._

_Temari sighed them sat up "Why don't we go to sleep now?" Tenten shrugged "Its too early to sleep in a slumber party."_

_"But this isn't even considered a slumber party. Just a time where we all sleep on the floor." Sakura told her "But, why don't we talk about something?"_

_Silence once again._

_And, of course, Ino broke it "What about you Temari? You said you went here to get a herb. Won't your brother be dead soon? Its been half a month."_

_"Not exactly, he'll be dead in five."_

_"Don't you want to him to end his suffering?" Tenten asked._

_"... He can handle it, besides it isn't painful, the only real painful thing is finding out you don't have much time to live."_

_"You do know life is an important thing, the way you say it... is as if though you're discussing the weather." Sakura told her._

_Temari lay back down "Guess I hang around my younger brother too much."_

_"What do you mean?" Hinata asked finally speaking up._

_And the blonde told them about his purpose. None were pleased with him, but there was one who was even more displeased by the teller. _

_Hinata frowned "Why didn't you do anything?"_

_"What could I do?"_

_"Anything."_

_"... What?"_

_Hinata sighed "He is your brother Temari, you are his older sister. Family has to help family. I'm sure if you did help him when he was still young, he would've felt loved. What kind of older sister are you?"_

_"... What about you?"_

_"I don't want what happened me to happen to you too."_

_Tenten was the one to question her "What happened?"_

_"I tried... But failed. I lost an older brother and a younger sister."_

_**End Flashback**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Welcome traveler!" the guard said in a cheery voice but then glared at her "Now leave."

"But I need to speak to Tsuchikage-sama!" Tenten told him.

The guard ninja was only a year older than her, but it looked like he was already a chuunin. He had dark red hair that was put into a small pony and bright blue eyes.

He still glared at the girl... but mostly at her headband then the person wearing it "Tsuchikage-sama would never let a ninja, let alone a young girl, from the Leaf, speak to him!"

But then another ninja came running to them "Tsuchikage-sama requests that if you see a young female leaf ninja, you must admit her-... and that is the person he talked about." The shinobi said when he saw Tenten.

Tenten was smart enough not to retort to what the young shinobi guard said. So she quickly left with the Rock ninja and headed to the Tsuchikage tower. And the whole way had a feeling that she received death glares.

The ninja escorting Tenten faced her "I am sorry if he has caused you any trouble. He doesn't exactly like Leaf shinobi..."

"The whole village doesn't like Konoha. I understand, don't worry about it."

"... But I am just a tad bit suspicious that Tsuchikage-sama wishes to speak with you. If it were a peace treaty, he would have told Hokage-sama to send another... fitting delegate."

Tenten shrugged "I'm tougher than I look." _After all she met some people who look WAY tougher than how they really look._

_**Flashback**_

_"You want us to what?" Ino asked._

_Ali smirked "Of course if you five are still too weak-"_

_"But how do we know you three aren't?" Tenten asked._

_"Because if we were weak, would we be stupid enough to challenge you five?" Suoki said. _

_Nobu just shrugged "We just want to test our-I mean _you _on how strong you got. Is that so wrong?" _

_Tch. They tested themselves... and won. But they only did one thing that the girls didn't: Teamwork. _

_Those three were known as another small Higure group. Only one they weren't that strong (They are still eight mentally and physically!), but together... almost unstoppable. Though..._

_It was the five girls that didn't have teamwork that gave the three a HUGE advantage._

_**End Flashback**_

Tenten mentally cringed at the memory when Sakura's fireball almost killed _her _during that fight. Then she sighed _We really don't have teamwork, even after all those weeks together..._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Today was not her day.

Ino quickly went to get a room at an inn before she went to the Raikage tower. The innkeeper was a bit unsure letting the young peasant looking girl get a room, that is until the blonde slammed the money down on the table.

She plopped herself on the bed. She was tired more than she was dirty.

Which meant she was _**very**_ tired.

She had to climb a mountain up to down, without using her chakra, or a bunch of rogue ninja might sense it and attack her. And in the forest... mud and thorns were very common. Too common for Ino's liking. She looked as if though she lived in the forest for years. And she did not like it.

Especially the looks some men were giving her, because of her torn clothes. She was twelve and how many catcalls did she recieve on her way to the inn?!

She cursed under her breath _All male in the Hidden Cloud Village are perverts that should rot in hell. _She got off the bed and was about to take a shower when she passed by the window and saw a couple.

The girl had a large smile on her face, her clothes were bright and happy. While the boy had a frown with dark clothes. But if you look closer he had a small smile that he only reserved for that girl.

It reminded her of Sakura and Sasuke.

Ino frowned at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura was in front of the large window in their home in Asahigakure, and was staring out the window. Ino just entered their the living room when she saw the girl with a sad look on her face._

_Ino frowned __Since when is that girl ever sad?__she stood beside her and saw the three children that they knew all too well. Ino then smiled._

_Ali and Nobu were trying to make Suoki do something, but he wouldn't budge. Nobu kept on asking but then Ali just rolled her eyes and grabbed Nobu's hand, then they heard her say "Fine! Be that way! Nobu-kun and I will do it without you!" Then the two left._

_But Suoki was slightly angry, and Ino noticed that it wasn't because he was left out, but because Ali was still holding Nobu's hand._

_Ino giggled __Young love... __she faced Sakura who also smiled, to cover the sadness she had before. But her eyes always showed her emotion. "Whats with you?"_

_"Nothing!"_

_"Riiiight. I'm not stupid Forehead."_

_"... Its none of your business Ino-pig."_

_"Just spit it out Forehead."_

_"..." Sakura just looked down instead of answering her._

_Ino paused, to think it over until it struck her "You miss Sasuke-kun don't you!" Sakura's eyes widened and she faced Ino again. Ino rolled her eyes "Like it or not Forehead, he's gonna miss me more than you!"_

_"... You're probably right..." Sakura said, Ino's eyes widened "What?!"_

_"I said that you're right. I don't even think he misses me, he probably thinks I'm a burden that he's glad to get rid of-" Ino slapped her. Sakura's eyes widened._

_Ino sighed then put her hand down __Guess Temari was right, I kinda do things that are too dramatic out of impulse. __She glared at Sakura "So what? You gave up on him? You're quitting? What kind of person are you?" Ino asked, but this time in a calm voice._

_"You broke our friendship over a stupid boy that would never even love us no matter how hard we tried. And now you gave up on him. Just like what you did with me." Then Ino left._

_Sakura smiled 'It would be better if she thought about it that way.'_

_**End Flashback**_

Ino sighed. That happened a day before they separated to look for the pieces. And after that they haven't talked at all. The others didn't have a clue what happened, but Tenten and Hinata thought it was over Sasuke or some other boy.

Ino hated those assumptions... _But it would make sense if they thought that._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata was just too shocked to even enter the village gates. Especially with what she saw in the woods nearby...

But she decided to quickly pass by the village and head to the Hidden Mist Village as fast as she could. What would he do if he saw her _alone_, heading to the _Bloody _Mist Village, and without _either _of the other three he thought were with her?

She frowned. Who would know that? The boy is too unpredictable for his own good.

So a day passed and when she returned to the place in a forest where she camped she met a pretty girl that held a basket of herbs. But when Hinata really looked at her, she was really a male...

So much for finding a girl who rivaled with Ino's hair. The people Hinata met that did were male. And they got into a conversation, and Hinata noted that she, and that young boy, did not mentioned their names yet. And for some reason Hinata felt like she could tell the boy anything.

"... then she practically destroyed the whole lake!" Hinata sighed "It was a miracle the herb actually survived."

They boy smiled "You have the most interesting friends."

"... Friends?... I guess they kinda are..."

"You seem unsure."

"A bit."

"Maybe you five are more than just friends."

Hinata frowned "More than friends?"

"Best friends. Almost like sisters."

"Sisters?"


	14. This is the Crystal?

**Chapter 14: This is the Crystal?**

"Oh my..."

Hinata just looked at the long river from the shore to the cave. It was like how long? And what sucked even more was that the lake had some sort of jutsu on it from using it as chakra. Which meant:

She couldn't use the water to help her jutsus.

And she couldn't walk on it.

She had to swim _all _the way to the cave in the water that was cold, almost ice.

No one would even _consider _lending the young female Leaf ninja a boat.

Hinata sighed _Not like I expected it to be easy. _She looked at the map again, then back at the cave, and sighed again. She hid some of her things and jacket in a nearby bush then dove into the water.

She felt little fragments in the water...

Guess there really is ice.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino cursed again _What the hell is with all the freaking mountains?! I'm LIGHTNING not EARTH!!_

She was climbing up an even higher mountain than before, and this time whatever jutsu they used on the river for Hinata, was also used on the mountain Ino was climbing. Which meant only one thing:

She couldn't use chakra to climb the mountain.

Her eyes widened. She finally reached the top. But...

"What the hell?!"

There were a dozen more mountains around.

"I thought this was the _Lightning _country. It has more rock than the Earth one!" But not as much greenery.

Ino groaned then looked at the scroll the Raikage gave her. She once again cursed, but this time at her stupidity.

She climbed the wrong mountain.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"...Wow..."

The forest was as great as the ones in the Heart Country, but...

They had the same type of animals.

Tenten quickly dodged the attack of a nearby snake _Why does every good thing have a downside?_

It really was like the one in Heart country. It was even like a maze.

Tenten looked at the map then back at the mark she made on a tree. _Been here._

Five hours later...

Tenten passed by the same tree with the same mark. Her eyes widened _Where the hell is that crystal?! _She climbed up a tree and noticed something she feared the most.

All the trees had the same marking.

And she wasn't the one that marked them all.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari sighed. She had to fly using her fan in a place that didn't even have any wind.

Its like flying an airplane without any gas.

You can't go anywhere.

There she was on a cliff side, and there was the other side that was meters away. And the bottom was _deep _you couldn't even see it, that and the poisonous gas at the very bottom Temari heard about.

She had to either jump _all _the way or fly _all _the way. The first was out, the second was out. She had no options left.

_What the hell do I do now?!... Duh! How could I have forgotten something so simple?!_

She did a few hand signs and another Temari appeared. She waved her fan creating a wind, and the real one reached the other side.

Temari's jaw dropped.

She was in a desert. That she never visited before. Not once. She looked at the map. The 'x' was beyond the desert.

She step foot on the sand and started out on the desert of Death. Good thing she didn't know the name.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ah!"

Sakura quickly dodged all the fireballs that were thrown at her from the trap in the forest. She sighed in relief that they were all gone. Then continued walking to where the 'x' was. And when she was almost there her jaw dropped.

_A volcano!  
_

There was one large volcano in front of her, in the map the 'x' was on a mountain. She looked at the map again _Guess this map must be old, for being made before the volcano irrupted._

She looked up again _Wait..._

_**Does that mean the piece in **_**inside **_**the volcano?**_

_... Lets climb it first._

... It once again had that strange jutsu.

She couldn't use her chakra on the mountain.

_I hope its not hot!_

She put a hand on one of the rocks, and sure enough it wasn't hot, but she could see the smoke coming from it.

Sakura started climbing.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ali."

She looked up from her book "What is it Onee-chan?"

"What did you do to the places some of the girls were supposed to visit?"

"Nothing! I was just reading this book!"

"Upside down?"

"I was looking at the picture at a different angle!"

"... That's a notebook."

Ali looked at the book in her hand and it was a blank notebook...

"Hehe. I just wanted them to know it'll be difficult!"

"What will I do with you?"

"Forgive me...?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"BBBBOOOOMMMM!!"

Sakura quickly dodged some of the rocks from the top of the volcano that someone threw.

Hinata was thrown high up into the air by an explosion in the water.

The _right _mountain Ino was climbing on exploded.

Tenten was able to get away from the exploding note.

And Temari jumped back at the explosion in the sand.

No. It wasn't the Higure.

It was ninja from the Hidden villages.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata fell back down into the water and noticed about ten ninja surrounding her in the water. Mist ninja.

Then a fog came, Hinata's eyes widened _The Hidden Mist Jutsu! _She dove down into the water and the others followed suite. She smirked inwardly, then faced all the ninja and did a few hand signs but nothing happened.

She panicked, she couldn't use her chakra to control the water. She would have to swim all the way to land before she could properly use her own chakra to make water. Hinata swam as fast as she could towards the direction of the cave. And the ninja followed, occasionally sending a few shuriken and kunai that ended up missing the blue haired girl.

Hinata finally was able to see the shore above the water but before she even touched the land someone grabbed her ankle.

She turned around and saw a male ninja with a tight grip on her ankle and was about to hit her with a kunai but then a swarm of piranhas headed towards him and attacked him before he could hit the girl.

The water sister was just... shocked.

She knew that water would always be her strong point. But the _animals _in the water?

Hinata quickly went up to the land before any other ninja could reach her. And panted hard for swimming that fact with no air at all. But then a kunai got a scratch on her arm. She cursed at the fact that she let her guard down while still being followed by the enemies.

She faced the nine, one missing cause of the fish, and did a few handsigns "Water style: Water shock wave jutsu!" Then a large capacity of water appeared out of nowhere and headed towards the enemy.

Bur since she her chakra was still too low from swimming she wasn't able to conjure up as mush water to wash aways the ninja. So they were able to easily dodge it. Then they did their own jutsus. All different but still water related.

"Water style: Water encampment jutsu!" Then a large wall of a water surrounded Hinata _I hope it would stand longer to water attacks like it did with fire. _Then she started another set if hand signs. Alot of hand signs.

The ninja tried to break the girl's barrier, and were successful after a moment's time. But when they did Hinata already finshed her technique.

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" Then with her chakra she was able to make a dragon entirely made up of water.

The ninja were flung all the way back into the sea, hopefully too injured to come back and face girl.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief then collapsed on the ground. Those three jutsus used up alot of chakra, since she used her own chakra to make water instead of relying on the lake.

After a few minutes she stood up, and with a bit of chakra left, she headed inside the cave.

And when she reached the end her eyes widened.

There was a large wall of water surrounding a corner of the room, and the water looked... strong. Hinata walked towards that wall of water and reached out to touch it but when she did a part of the water grabbed onto her hand.

She tried to remove it but after a few seconds it let go and the water fell down. _Probably to make sure the person was the right one. _she thought.

But when she saw the crystal behind that wall of water...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino was back down on the ground, much to her dismay.

She faced the cloud ninja and scowled at them "What do you want with me?"

But they didn't even answer her before they attacked her full force. They sent waves of kunai and shuriken at her, and some created a few balls of lightning that were headed her way.

She rolled her eyes at the simplicity of their attacks and quickly dodged them as if though it was nothing.

Ino is as fast on land as Hinata is in water.

Meaning: She was _fast._

She jumped up high into the air and landed back down a few meters away from them, then she did a few hand signs and then touched the ground and by converting her chakra to lightning elemental chakra she sent an enormous bolt of lightning that cut through the ground and attacked the ninja.

And by that attack she forgot that she wasn't the only one in the world that was quick. Most on the ninja were able to dodge it, while some only got a minor cut by the attack. She was about to do another jutsu but the ninja surrounded her and atacked her all at once.

She was fast, but she wasn't as fast as lightning. (yet)

Ino did a few hand signs before they could attack her "Ninja art: Thunder armor!" and anyone who made contact with her got electrucuted, most were already on the floor unconscious. But a few were still able to fight her.

And those few just had to be strongest.

Ino used alot of her energy to climb the mountains, so those last two jutsus took up alot out of her. She didn't have much chakra left for a good jutsu to get rid of them without killing them. Then she spotted a cave nearby.

She ran towards it with the others following, when she was deep in the cave she created a clone then got out. But the ninja still went in. They attacked her and found it was merely her clone, they ran to the entrance.

But they were met with the lightning sister holding a ball of what looked like electricity, and the sound of many birds. "Chidori!" She jumped up and hit the front entrance trapping all the ninja inside.

After that she leaned on the wall _It'll be a few hours before those ninja can break all those rocks. _She looked back up the mountain, and then smiled. The place where they blew up the mountain was the place that had a secret tunnel. The tunnel which led to the piece of the heart crystal.

Ino climbed up for a few minutes and then entered the tunnel. At the end there was a lightning bolt that struck her. But, of course, it didn't hurt her, then it disappeared. She shrugged it off _Weird. _

Then when she reached the very end, her jaw dropped at the sight of the crystal...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tenten faced her enemies and noted one. It was the same person who guarded the gate that wouldn't let her through. She gulped "Look! I don't mean no harm! I'm just here to collect something than leave!"

But they still attacked her without any sign of answering.

If another war starts between the two nations, she'll be the first to say she didn't do anything.

They attacked with exploding notes, kunai, shuriken, and jutsus. Tenten did a quick set of hand signs "Earth style: Terra shield!" then she striked the ground and a large wall of earth emerged protecting her.

She backed up and put a hand on the tree, but nothing happened, it was that jutsu again that was on the greenery. Tenten cursed under her breath but then got hit and crashed into a tree. She observed the ninja again, she can take them all out in one move, but it would take almost all of her chakra.

She decided to take the risk then did another set of hand signs "Earth style: Dark swamp!" The whole area where the enemy ninja were turned into a swampland making them unable to move.

But her eyes widened _Where is that guard guy?_

She got a hard blow on her back and she fell to the ground. That last jutsu only left her with hardly any chakra, she got up and faced him, then jumped up and shot waves of kunai at him. But he dodged every one of them, he sent a few at her but then he found out it was a substitution jutsu.

Tenten escaped, and he cursed then followed her footprints that she carelessly left behind.

She thank the gods for the luck she got. She was in front of a cave where the crystal was, she was about to enter but was stopped with a kunai that nearly hit her. Tenten turned around and saw that same guy.

"Look, I don't want to fight... whatever your name is!"

"My name is Takano you insolent leaf ninja."

She tried to calm down "I do not want to fight." Takano grabbed a scroll, one for weapons, then faced her "This is a mission I look forward to accomplishing!"

Tenten's eyes widened _He's a weapon specialist?_

But then she smirked then got out her own scroll, with new found energy appearing.

"This is going to be fun."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Temari-sama!" The Sand ninja were shocked when they saw the girl they had to defeat.

But it quickly disappeared and they attacked her all at once. Temari was just confused, but also glad for whatever insane reason they had for attacking her didn't involve anyone she knew from the village.

She got out her fan and sent a strong wave of air at them, but at the same time the sand also got up and before she knew it the whole area was covered with sand around, that you couldn't see anything.

If she tried to get rid of the sand with another wave of wind she'll just add more sand to the air. She got onto her fan and flew up, but when she did she was bombarded with different weapons.

And her fan was getting large gashed and holes on it.

She fell back to the ground, put her fan behind her, and ran out of the area with sand. Temari appeared at the edge and noticed that all the ninja were waiting for her. She couldn't use her fan as a weapon anymore. She did a set of hand signs.

"Wind style: Severing pressure!"

A tornado descended on the enemy ninja and most were blow away but some still stood steadfast. But before they could react Temari did another technique "Wind style: Violent wind palm!" She delivered a punch that released a a giant and adaptable wind.

Temari let out a sigh of relief, but also felt a little... ashamed.

How could fellow Sand ninja be so weak?

But then she looked at her fan and grimaced at its broken state _How am I supposed to cross the cliffs again now? _But then she just continued walking towards the end of the desert.

Her eyes widened after a few hours of travelling. Just a few miles away she could see the Suna... but just a few meters aways there was a cave that held the piece of Heart crystal.

...

It dawned on her.

Before there was a large mountain in between the desert if death and Suna, but it was destroyed a centuries earlier. She looked at the map _So I guess this is also a thousand years old._

She entered the cave, but then a large gust of wind almost blew her away, but she still stood there. She took another step but nothing happened _Strange. _Then she walked to the deepest part of the cave and her jaw dropped.

The crystal was what she saw...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura quickly stepped back as the many Leaf ninja jumped in front of her "I'm from the Konoha too! Why are you attacking me?"

But, like with the others, they gave no answer.

And lucky for Sakura none of the ninja were ones she knew.

They attacked her with taijutsu, and Sakura quickly jumped up into the air before she could get hit and landed a few feet away then she did a few hand signs _I don't have much of a choice! _"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" she inhaled as air via the mouth, and by utilizing a large amount of fire chakra, she spewed a large fireball at them.

But some were able to dodge the fireball, while some got a few injuries, but they were serious enough to make them unable to fight for the meanwhile. After all, her fireball was _large_.

Sakura was about to do another jutsu to finish them off but was bombarded with stones that came from the volcano. She looked up and saw other ninja throwing boulders at her. She silently thanked Tsunade for teaching her this.

She punched the wall with precise chakra control and all the ninja came had to jump down to the ground.

_**Flashback**_

_"Why only me?" Sakura asked._

_Tsunade smirked "Because I see that you are quite good in chakra control, and you see... your element is fire. It is the hardest to control, a single mistake could end up with great fires... Since, the fire goddess had a slight slip up too, so they say in stories."_

_"What kinda of mistake?"_

_"The nine tailed fox. It was her doing it was created, by simply trying to heal a fox she found somewhere. Then after a while that fox became to grow stronger because of the people's malice and darkness."_

_"All because of a simple mistake in chakra control."_

_"The same could go for your friends. But yours needs the most control. And I might teach you something too."_

_**End Flashback**_

Then she threw a wire that surrounded all the enemy ninja and did a few hand signs "Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu!" then she blew fire on the wire and it surrounded the ninja. She smirked _It'll be a while before they can escape!_

She looked back at the now-slightly-disfigured mountain, and saw that the hole she punched through it was part of a secret cave.

_**Oh yeah!  
**_

She quickly entered it but while running she ran through a wall of fire, but she felt nothing, then it disappeared. _It might be for stopping the wrong person. _she thought. Then she reached at the end of the cave...

Her mouth was agape at the sight of the crystal which gave life to all...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tenten panted long and hard as she faced Takano, who was now stuck to a tree by many kunai, and knocked out. But much to her dismay, they were serious injuries.

She sighed _I guess after I take the crystal I should bring him to the hospital. This was after all just a mission, and he is __**good **__with the senbon._

She entered the cave but when she turned a corner she passed through a wall, she looked back and noticed it disappeared _Might be a test or something._ Then she reached the very end and she nearly fainted at the sum of all her hard work.

The crystal was a...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_how was it?_**

**_2 those who were smart enough to figure out wat the heart crystal looked like... congrats!... i think_**

**_and no._**

**_it is not tenxoc... but i might bring in the boy later for jealousy stuff, and it was for tenten cuz among all the characters so far she obtained the least spotlight..._**

**_but other than that:_**

**_pls review! _**


	15. Retrieval of the Last Piece

**Chapter 15: Retrieval of the Last Piece**

"You think she failed?" Hinata asked.

"... I doubt it." Temari answered "I may think you all are weak, but we have too much pressure to end up failing."

_**Three Hours Later...**_

"Sorry I took so long!" Tenten said appearing at the borders of Wind and Earth where they first made it to the Country of Heart,

"What kept you an extra three hours from our meeting time?" Ino asked.

"... A boy."

All four pairs of eyes widened.

Tenten smirked "One I consider my eternal rival!" They fell down anime style.

_**Flashback**_

_Tenten sighed when she saw Takano still pinned on the tree, unconscious, bloody, and seriously injured. She removed the kunai then brang him to the hospital._

_The nurses and doctors were just shocked that a Leaf ninja was carrying a Rock one to the hospital. Tenten checked out his room then was about to leave when she heard his voice "Why?"_

_She quickly appeared at his side "Why what?"_

_"Why didn't you leave me there?"_

_"... What gave you the idea that I would leave someone behind to die? We don't like each other, but you would've done the same thing. Right?"_

_"..."_

_She punched him on the arm "Ow!" _

_"You Rock hold grudges too long. But I have to admit, you aren't bad with weapons."_

_He frowned. "Aren't bad? I'm considered the weapon master in the village."_

_Tenten shrugged "You still have alot to learn. And who knows if we meet again-"_

_"There will be a rematch."_

_She smirked "Of course, and who knows? You might just stand a chance!"_

_"You Leaf are so full of yourselves."_

_"And you Rock aren't?"_

_They glared at each other._

_Another Kakashi and Gai arrived._

_Too bad they live in different nations for a real rivalry._

_**End Flashback**_

"..."

"What?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ali jumped in front of them right before they entered the Kage tower.

"You all got the pieces? Here." She handed Tenten a map "Onee-chan told me to give you that map."

"It's not a thousand years old is it?" Temari asked. Ali shrugged "Not sure... but can I see a piece! I aways wanted to see it up close!"

Ino frowned "The only way we knew it was the crystal was when it emitted a sort of feeling, like the one here." Then she got out the piece that was about the size of her palm.

"... Its a rock."

"We can see that." Sakura said.

"A rock is the reason why we're all alive today?"

"Maybe it was because they were separated for so long." Hinata said.

"But still... its a _rock_.The kind that looks like something that you find anywhere. The kind that doesn't even cost one yen. The kind... that's a _rock._

"We get it."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The five girls were inside the Forest of Life heading to the 'x' mark. Hinata suddely remembered something "Sakura, I sensed your chakra at a village in the Land of Water."

"My chakra? I wasn't even near the Land of Water."

"... I know, it came from someone else, it was as strong as yours, but also exactly the same."

_**Flashback**_

_Hinata was about to walk on the water, that didn't have Ali's jutsu, when she noticed many of the machinery that was constructing the bridge were gone. She let out a sigh of relief __At least I don't have to run all the way anymore._

_She ran across the bridge, but when she reached a certain point there was mist all around that you couldn't see anything. She activated her Byakugan, and noticed five chakras about. One was standing idle, while the two were fighting, and the other three were together in some sort of barrier._

_Hinata quickened her pace to avoid the fight until a giant wave of chakra appeared. She turned around and noticed the same type of chakra that Sakura has, fire, emitted from someone... Her eyes widened._

_"Naruto-kun."_

_She was about to run towards him when she remembered that she wasn't supposed to, unless for __**really very important emergencies**__. She sighed then continued running._

_But what she didn't notice was that a certain Copy nin sensed the chakra of a Hyuuga heiress._

_**End Flashback**_

"What are they doing in there? If it involved going to another village, then it would have been C-ranked." Sakura said. They already knew of the nine tailed fox sealed in Naruto. And Sakura made sure that when she came back, she was going to be more nice to him.

"Maybe they're already Chuunin." Temari said. Sakura stopped in her tracks, Tenten rolled her eyes "The Chuunin exams didn't even pass in the time we were gone, it will be about half a month until the next one."

Ino nodded "And you know Naruto, he must have said something like 'I'm a ninja! So I want a ninja mission!'. What a baka."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto sneezed.

Sasuke faced him "You must be coming down with a cold."

"I didn't know you cared!"

"It would harm the chances of completing a mission, dobe."

He stuck his tongue out at him, but then let out a sad sigh at the absence of the peacemaker "Mission... when do you think Sakura-chan and the others will come back from theirs? I mean she just missed the greatest mission ever!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"He is not-" But before Hinata could finish she quickly threw a kunai at a large insect that was about to attack, with a poison that could've killed her "Now I know why they call this the Forest of Life."

"That almost everything in here could take a life in a single minute." Tenten stated "They should call it the Forest if Death."

Sakura shivered "For some reason, when you say that it gives me a feeling... like meeting a dangerous snake."

"A snake?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know. It's like de ja vu. But I never even got near a snake that was about to kill me..."

"You're just imagining things." Temari said.

"For some reason I doubt it." Sakura replied.

"So, Sakura, anything change?" Tenten asked.

"Change?"

"You were able to get back to Konoha, anything we should know about?"

"... Um... you see..."

"Spit it out."

"Kiba and Shino are almost at war with each other, and Kurenai-sensei can't handle them alone. Lee and Neji are just too much for Gai-sensei, he can't control Lee from getting beat up by Neji. And Chouji and Shikamaru are just too lazy to train without Asuma-sensei forcing them."

"..."

"Look on the bright side."

"What bright side? Our teams are nothing without us." Hinata said.

"That's the brightside, our teams are nothing without us. Without us they wouldn't even be called a team."

"What about you Temari?" Ino asked "Anything happen with your brothers?"

"... No. I just... can't do it Hinata." Temari told her, Hinata sighed "You're going to have fix your relationship sooner or later."

"There it is." Ino said as they appeared before a maze, that was made of very tall hedges, "At least it isn't another cave."

Hinata frowned "I would rather go for a cave than a maze."

"Did you forget that you have Byakugan?"

"No, but-"

"But what?"

"There's another jutsu on this maze."

"... Don't tell me."

"It's like the one in the other places we visited. My Byakugan won't work, and also our jutsus."

"Damn."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"ALI!!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Meanwhile...**_

Jalen was just twirling a kunai in her hand "Did Yakaru leave already?"

Kiyu nodded, but then smirked "Why would you care?"

"Because he promised to play with me after!"

"... You are such a child sometimes."

Kuzumi just sighed "I just hope he accomplishes his mission."

Jalen faced Madoto and smirked "Something you weren't able to do!"

"Shut up baka!"

"Make me Madoto-jii-chan!!"

A vein twitched "What did you just call me?"

"I called you old, dummy!"

Kiyu raised an eyebrow "Old? Old people are usually more serious."

Jalen smirked. She was going to hit a sore spot.

"You're twin sister is serious. How come you're not?... Even your younger one is sometimes, even if it is just in pranks."

Jalen did hit a sore spot. And she hit it _hard_.

And he was going to hit hers.

"What about you? Leaving your mother like that. I bet she died a painful death without her _loving _daughter by her side. Who would be serious enough to do that?"

They got their weapons out and had a friendly spar.

If you call murdering intent and blood lust friendly.

They they were _best _friends.

_**Back in the Forest of Life...**_

Sakura sighed "We have to split up, it'll be quicker that way. We should put a specific mark when we pass by something, a kunai pointing where we headed, then when we see the crystal give a large signal that could get out attention."

They nodded and went seperate ways.

Temari sighed _To think a simple mission to get a herb would end up like this... _Then she encountered a crossroad and put a kunai on the floor showing where she already headed. Then continued on her way.

Tenten looked at the map again _It really was a thousand years ago if there wasn't even a maze here. _She put her hands on one of the hedges but nothing happened. She let out another sigh.

Hinata walked around the maze going to every direction that didn't have a kunai, then put one of her own. She encountered another crossroad but this time there were two kunais, her own kunais. _How could I have passed by here again?_

Ino frowned _Forehead didn't even look at me at all, what in the world is wrong with her?_But then she felt something... a sort of energy, not chakra, an energy she feels when a lightning storm comes... her eyes widened _My counterpart is here! _Then she headed towards the energy source.

Sakura kept walking around but then quickly turned around at the sound of a twig snapping "Who's there?" No response. She cursed under her breath _I hate this jutsu, I can't even sense chakra. _But then the enemy appeared right in front of her.

The boy looked around the same age as Melane and Feleka, around twenty (even thought you know he really isn't), but with an even more mature demeanor then Melane.

He had messy blonde hair and black eyes, and wore a black jacket over a fishnet shirt, and wore dark gray pants similar to Madoto's. But he also had a forehead protector, but this one with the lightning bolt in Ino's necklace.

His clothes were strange to Sakura, since all the blondes she met wore bright or not dark and black colors. But what surprised her most was that he had black case for arrows. Along with a silver bow.

Even his arrows were silver.

He was lightning.

... _Isn't lightning a bright and energetic kind of thing?_

And he looked like he was the exact _opposite _of Ino.

But she had to admit, he was _hot_.

"I take it you're Yakaru?" Sakura asked.

"Aa."

She mentally winced. Emotionless shinobi found! He might even be a prodigy!

Sakura took out her kunai, he took out his bow and an arrow. Her eyes widened _The jutsu cancels out a person's chakra, but not their weapons! _The arrows glowed a white tint, something it does automatically, without the effort of the user.

"Why are you going to kill me? If you do then we all end up dieing!" Sakura exclaimed.

He gave no answer but instead readied his attack.

She had no choice but to fight back.

He shot an arrow at her and she deflected it with a kunai.

But when the arrow came down to the floor, it sent an electric strike to the ground that headed towards Sakura. She quickly dodged it, then it hit a hedge with a large explosion, but the hedge still looked unharmed.

_That is one strong hedge! _But then she looked back at her opponent _And only one arrow can alreay create an explosion...! But why me?_

"I thought you were supposed to fight the lightning sister? Not the fire."

He paused, then decided to answer "You have not yet revived the crystal."

"But you are going to kill us before we do?"

He gave no response to the question again then readied his bow. But this time he used four arrows "I'll end this now." Then he shot them.

She was quick enough to deflect two arrows, and she was able to dodge the other two. She was ready to dodge all the lightning striked on the ground, and when they appeared she jumped up, but when she did Yakaru got out another arrow.

A different kind that glowed even brighter and gave off an even stronger chakra then the five combined. It was obviously one of his strongest. Then he shot it at her when she landed back on the ground.

Her eyes widened, she was fast, but not as fast as Ino.

Sakura wasn't able dodge it.

Blood splattered.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_hw was it? _**

**_pls tell me in your reviews!!_**

**_oh! and was i able to make the higure group a bit... not pure evil? _**

**_that was my goal in all the intermissions i hav with them in the stry_**


	16. The Flower and Bud Together Again

**Chapter 16: The Flower and Bud Together Again**

The arrow went straight through her heart.

But it wasn't Sakura's.

"Ino..."

Blonde hair was now on the floor, a few strands stained with blood when they landed at the large wound in her heart. The place where the arrow now is. Sakura quickly removed the weapon and threw it aside.

Sakura's head was hung low. The arrow was powerful. Very powerful. And Ino was quick enough to get in front of Sakura before it hit her.

There was just silence after the attack.

And even Yakaru knew it wasn't a tense or an uncomfortable silence.

It was the one that had a killing intent all over it.

He could sense the blood lust coming from the pink haired kunoichi.

Fire always was the worst temered, Lightning was just the short tempered.

But what came next he did not expect it from the girl.

From the kunoichi.

From the reincarnation of the Fire goddess.

From the _shinobi_.

Tears came down her face.

She broke a ninja rule. She showed emotion.

He frowned _Why is she crying? Was the blonde not the girl she despises most?_

Sakura faced the blonde girl, oblivious to the male in front of her that was confused.

"Why did you do it?"

Ino spoke in a quiet tone "It just shows you still need me to save your butt every time danger comes. I am getting quite sick of it."

Sakura glared at her "You didn't have to save me."

"Wouldn't you have done the same? Besides my body just acted on its own, and... truth be told. I hated you."

Sakura noticed the -ed "And you don't think I feel the same way?"

Ino just gave a small smile.

"You didn't have to save me... if you were going to die... Why did it have to be protecting me?! I don't want to be saved by you anymore! I'm sick of being the weak one! Why else do you think I ended our friendship?!"

No response.

"Ino-pig! Say something!"

Ino's eyes closed.

More tears streamed down her face.

"You god damn pig. How stupid are you? You didn't have to save me."

_**Flashback**_

_"Here." Ino said handing her the red headband._

_Sakura looked up at her then took it gratefully._

_Sakura wore that until the day they graduated._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_Ino slammed her head on the table._

_"... Maybe I can h-help you." Sakura offered._

_Ino looked up at her then nodded "I guess."_

_Sakura smiled then taught her about the large history of Konoha. _

_Ino thanked her "I'm not used to people helping me."_

_Ino only let Sakura help her and no one else._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_"You're still a bud that hasn't bloomed yet." Ino told her._

_"A bud?"_

_"And I'm sure you'll grow into a beautiful flower."_

_Sakura always used that statement to make her strive harder._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_Ino sighed._

_"Something wrong Ino-chan?"_

_"Otoosan got back from another mission and had to stay in the hospital for about... another two months."_

_"Oh..." But then Sakura smiled "Then we better become ninja quick and help him in those hard missions!"_

_Ino actually did help Inoichi when it came to simple missions, only becasue Sakura advised her about it._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_Sakura sobbed into Ino's shirt, Ino patted her on the back "... I'm here for you Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura sobbed harder "I just don't want Otoosan and Okaasan to fight anymore! After they do, Otoosan always leaves for a few days, and Okaasan gets really sad... I just want them to be a loving family!"_

_"You do have a loving family. Sooner or later everything will be okay."_

_Sakura remembered that everytime her parents quarreled._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_Ino squealed "Isn't he cute!"_

_Sakura covered her ears "Who is? And please stop screaming."_

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sakura frowned "Oh."_

_Sakura secretly didn't like Sasuke for stealing the attention of her best friend._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_Sakura sighed as she saw Ino, along with a few other girls, follow Sasuke._

_How was she supposed to bloom if the best flower was always there for her?_

_Sakura wasn't going to bloom if Ino was always there for her. She knew that now._

_She had to be independant for once. She had to show her that she will finally grow up, that she will finally step out of her shadow._

_All Sakura had to do was break their bond._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_Ino's eyes widened._

_"From now on we're rivals." Then Sakura walked away._

_Ino just sat there and tears almost came down, but she quickly forced them back._

_They were rivals from then on._

_And they were never friends again._

_But Sakura knew it wasn't just Sasuke they were competing over._

_It was her. _

_To see if she was actually a late bloomer or an ugly flower._

_**End Flashback**_

"... You didn't have to save me..." She said for the fourth time.

Yakaru just watched the scene unfold between them... and he was jealous for his own personal reasons on how close, yet so far apart, the two girls really were.

But then Sakura got up and glared at the blonde male. Tears were still evident, and her eyes were red. But no sob was able to escape. She had to kill him before she would start crying for real.

Red chakra emitted from her, you could even see it around her body.

It looked like that even the jutsu had it's limits for strong and powerful chakra. It wasn't able to contain it.

And that was not a good sign.

Yakaru quickly got another arrow, but before he was able to do anything else Sakura already appeared in front of him and gave him a sharp blow in the stomach. One blow that was surrounded with fire.

He winced at the burn in his stomach then faced his opponent and his eyes widened.

It wasn't chakra that he saw around her.

It was fire. Real flames. Real heat.

He already felt like he was near the sun. Madoto jumped up and disappeared before Sakura could do anything.

The fire around her disappeared.

She realized that she couldn't get her revenge right there and now.

Sakura looked back at Ino, and dropped to her knees next to the blonde. A sob escaped her throat "Ino-pig..." Sakura hugged Ino, as if though hoping she'll react to the weight... the tears came even quicker.

The others came after hearing the commotion in the area and saw the two girls.

Sakura kept crying.

"... I-Ino." Hinata simply muttered.

Tenten just looked down.

Temari looked the other way, but then her eyes widened.

There, a few feet away, was the lightning bolt necklace given to Ino.

She walked towards it and grabbed it then returned to the others "She isn't dead." Temari simply said.

"Forehead." Ino simply muttered.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"You're heavy... and you call me the pig."

Sakura bit her lip hoping to not cry again.

But she failed miserably.

Temari held up the necklace "Remember what sensei said?"

_**Flashback**_

_"I'm sure you all are wondering what those necklaces are for." Melane started._

_"As you know, you are the reincarnations of the goddesses. They __**made **__life. So of course they are very powerful. They have the greatest chakra of all. And they were given bodies to help control the vast amounts of chakra._

_"But you five aren't the real goddesses. You don't have the same bodies. Those necklaces are to suppress all the chakra you have. Even a sealing jutsu that I can create won't be able to suppress all of your chakra. So, never remove your necklaces."_

_"Never?" Ino asked._

_"... If you do, the chakra will start to leak through, first if there are any wounds it automatically heals them. But once they are healed you will receive tremendous power. But after that, the chakra will harm you. Your bodies are to weak and young for that chakra. Once it becomes to much... you die._

_"But not only you, the rest of the chakra still there will have an effect on the surroundings... My father was given some chakra from the goddesses and when he died the excess chakra affected the area he fought the Higure in. The Forest of Life is what we now call it."_

_"Where did you get these anyway?" Temari asked._

_"Those are small fragments of the heart crystal that suddenly stayed in the Heart pillar and changed shape."_

_"... Do we have that much chakra?" Hinata asked._

_"More than you could imagine."_

_**End Flashback**_

Temari quickly put the necklace around Ino when yellow chakra started surrounding her, then sighed "My god Ino. You are just too much."

She smirked then sat up then put her hands to her heart "It doesn't hurt much anymore..."

"Thats good to know, Melane-sesei also said when it comes to the wounds, the chakra can only heal it if the wound appeared _after _the necklace was gone. You had good timing." Tenten told her.

Hinata smiled "At least you're okay."

Sakura just bonked her on the head "What the hell was that for, forehead?!" Ino exclaimed.

"You scared the shit out of me! And for what? You were perfectly fine!"

Ino just smiled "Yeah well..." She put a hand to her heart "It still kinda hurts. Not to mention the impact, it really felt like I was at death's doorstep."

"Even though you knew you weren't?" Hinata asked.

"Right when the arrow hit me I removed my necklace, so I don't know which came first. It was a fifty fifty on wether I was going to heal or not... Oh! And forehead?"

"What?"

Ino smiled "Good to know you still care."

Sakura smiled back.

"But you have got to stop crying so much."

Sakura was about to retort but then stopped and just sighed "Good to have you back Ino-pig, even though you never really left."

"Puh-leese. Like I'll leave you while you're still a bud. I _have _to see the result of all my hard work on you."

"..."

"I mean come on! I told you that when we were like what? Seven? And you still aren't a flower?"

"..."

Ino stood up "Anyway, lets get that damn heart piece! My chest hurts like hell. And Sakura?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow _Not forehead?_

"Sasuke-kun is still mine no matter what you're going to do."

"I'd like to see you try and get him Ino!"

"..."

"Lets just use our real names instead." Sakura suggested.

"Sure thing forehead. But you still won't stand a chance against me."

"Yeah right! Like I'm going to lose to you Ino-pig!"

The three watching sweat dropped _Real names?_

At least things were back to normal.

They were rivals again.

They were never friends again.

They were much more deeper than that.

They were sisters.

But this time, with an addition of three more people.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_did u people think i would not put any inosak?_**

**_among all the femle characters, their friendship was emphasized the most_**

**_and i really wanted to use a naru sas scene and replace it with ino sak_**

**_but anyway, how was this chap? good or ba_****_d?_**


	17. Seperate Ways

**Chapter 17: Separate Ways**

"We finally made it."

Ino dropped to her knees "Thank the goddesses!"

Hinata just panted hard "How long have we been walking?"

"I'd say for about six hours..." Temari answered.

Tenten shrugged "At least we didn't run like what we usually do with sensei. A hundred laps around Asahigakure with weights almost as heavy as Lee's! I'm so glad that month was finally over!"

Sakura agreed "Compared to that, this is nothing."

"For you maybe, but my chest still hurts! Lets get the last piece and get this over with!" Ino exclaimed.

Then they entered the ruins of a large palace.

Ino was the first to enter the castle and then gasped.

"What?" Temari asked. Ino just pulled her arm then showed her the inside of the ruin. The others followed, then when they saw it their jaws dropped and their eyes widened.

It was huge. The walls were close to crumbling, there were many stones around, and there were even vines on most of the walls. And in the very middle of the room was a large space for something.

But that was not what shocked them.

On one large wall in the back was a mural.

A very beautiful mural.

Something even greater than the Hokage mountains. And even better painted then Sai's drawings.

In the very middle was a huge heart with pink light rays surrounding it, there were two people on the side, two other people on the other side, and one at the bottom.

And at the very bottom were words.

One was a female with dark short pink hair and red eyes, with a red gown. And there was a ball of fire in her hands.

The next also wore a blue gown, but her light blue hair was long reaching her waist, and was wavy, with dark blue eyes, and in her hands was a ball of swirling water.

The other wore a white gown and had light blonde hair, almost white, with white eyes and her hair was fixed into one large braid, and in her hands was a swirling place of wind that was color gray.

Another had blonde hair put into a high side ponytail, orange eyes, a yellow gown and in her hands was a ball of lightning.

And the last had forest green hair with brown eyes, her hair was put into two low pigtails, similar to Tsunade's but much more longer, she wore a green gown and had leafs swirling around in the palm of her hand.

But what was so great about them was that...

It was breathtaking. They looked perfect.

They were _beautiful_.

Everything the girls' have ever seen could never have competed with those paintings.

But even though some of their characteristics were different, like hair and eyes, the girls looked a bit similar to the goddesses.

Too similar.

"Is it just me or does she look like an older version of me with different hair and eyes?" Tenten asked them pointing to the earth goddess.

Hinata nodded "Your facial structures are exactly the same, except her's is more mature..."

"This is so proof that we are the reincarnations." Temari said, then walked to the very middle of the room that had a large space, and in the very middle was a rock... piece of the crystal to be precise.

Sakura continued to look at the mural "What do you think it says at the very bottom?"

Temari then picked up the crystal then faced the three "I take it that this is the last piece. But... now what do we do?"

Hinata got out her own piece "Lets bring them together first." They got out their own piece then laid it on the floor with in the center.

They they started glowing, the room suddenly shook, and the girls fell to the ground due to the sudden impact. But then is suddenly stopped as soon as it arrived.

The ground the crystal were in started to move upward. But only for about a foot.

Tenten examined the table "I think this is the pillar... we have to move it upward somehow."

But Sakura just continued to examine the words placed on the mural "... Weird."

Ino faced her "Forehead, we kinda have a problem here, mind to help us out?"

Sakura just ignored her "... Hey girls, listen to this:

We'll be there for each other,

no matter how far,

now and forever,

together or apart,

family till the end.

Sisters forever."

The ground started shaking again, but then stopped.

Sakura smirked "I think this is some kind of chant to raise the heart pillar... very cliche, something I would expect to read out of a book... but anyway how do we say it?"

"There are five lines, and one is like the very ending. That would probably be said all together." Hinata said.

They circled the pieces.

Sakura took in a deep breath then begun "We'll be there for each other."

"No matter how far." Ino said.

"Now and forever." Tenten continued.

"Together or apart." Temari said, with a little irony with the apart thing. (She is the only one not in Konoha)

"Family till the end." Hinata said, a little sad at the sound of the family part.

"Sisters forever!" All five said.

The ground started shaking again.

But this time the center of the ground, that held the pieces, rose meters above. Then the pieces started glowing.

...

"How come they're not getting together?" Ino asked.

"They've been separated for a thousand years, it will not take a few seconds for them to be formed again." They faced the new voice and saw their very own sensei.

Melane let out a sigh "I am very sorry for the behavior of the three children."

"What do you mean? We're like best friends with them." Sakura said.

"... Ali put a jutsu on this place, Nobu made sure the maze was indestructible, and Suoki made an illusion... the maze was the illusion."

"You mean to say there was never a maze?" Temari asked.

"Never has been."

"..."

"It was a just a genjutsu."

"..." Ino and Temari were thinking the same thing _I'll murder the pipsqueaks._

"But it shows that even with such obstacles you were able to complete your mission. It has ended."

Ino's eyes widened "What do you mean?"

"I will inform your Hokage when the heart crystal is fixed, fixed not revived, you will come back to revive it. But other than that you all are done. You will return to your villages and continue living your daily lives as if though nothing happened."

"As if though nothing happened?" Sakura asked.

"Once the crystal is revived... not only are the Higure after the crystal, but when others hear of it they will try and get it. And they can only acquire it if they have your necklaces to let them touch the crystal, something the Higure can already do.

"So never show that you learned elemental jutsus, except for Temari, and act as if though you never got close or even met on this mission. Act as if though nothing happened. The people on the dark side will easily trace you. You may perhaps meet time to time, but secretly.

"The ninja that attacked you were not real. They were merely puppets if you were wondering."

"But one of them was real for me." Tenten said.

"Perhaps he joined them against the Tsuchikage's orders. But other than them, the only people who know are the the leaders of the Hidden Villages and Tsunade. You understand my orders?"

"Hai."

"Remember: Act as if though nothing happened."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Sakura-neechan."

Sakura, who was packing her things, turned around and saw Suoki "What is it?"

"... Who is Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura looked down but then sighed and faced him "He's like you... almost exactly like you except he's the only one who survived. He didn't have another relative alive... well there is one still alive."

"Then he is like me?"

"It was his older brother. And that person was the one who killed his own clan."

"..."

"But, please, Suoki-kun. Don't avenge your clan."

"And why not?"

"Why do you think Feleka-neechan doesn't want to avenge her clan?"

"She's says... that if she does then she'll be just like the people who killed it."

"And who says you're an exception?"

Suoki just looked down. Sakura smiled then grabbed his chin to make him face her "Who are the people you care about Suoki-kun?"

"Feleka-oneechan..."

"Who else?"

"Kage-sama."

"And?"

"..."

"Suoki-kun."

"... Ali and Nobu also."

"What do you think they'll do when they find out you got your vengeance? To defeat the Higure you must be powerful. Very powerful. Do you think they would want the brother they never had to be power hungry?"

"... No."

"Then don't make that mistake. If you do kill them, then what? Do you think you'll feel better? Knowing that you have blood on your hands just for the sake of vengeance?"

"... No... But what about you?"

Sakura sighed "That is what I don't like, they will try and kill us, and we must kill them before they do. I won't like the feeling when that happens, and neither will you. Understand?"

"..."

"Don't worry, you have always have alot of time to think about it."

He nodded "Hai." But then he shot her a questioning look "Why don't you say those things to Sasuke?"

"... He doesn't listen to me. And..."

"And?"

Sakura frowned "I doubt he would even listen to Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"I have a feeling that they're best friends now, and if he can't convince him, I can't either."

"Why not you?"

"... Sasuke-kun doesn't even acknowledge my existence."

"That's how it is."

"What?"

"I never acknowledge Ali or Nobu, but I still consider them-" he inwardly groaned "-family."

Sakura smiled "Thanks Suoki-kun, that means alot."

"How?"

"That I might have a chance to convince him like I did to you."

Suoki nodded, but then turned around and smiled.

"Thank you Sakura-neechan."

Sakura smiled back.

"I also did it for Ali-chan and Nobu-kun."

But Sakura won't be able to do it for herself and Naruto.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari smirked "I guess this is goodbye for a while."

Ino nodded "Yeah well, I'm not sure I can say I was glad to meet you."

Then Sakura came running "Sorry I'm late!"

"What did you do?" Hinata asked.

"Just had a talk with Suoki-kun."

There was a tense silence after that.

Tenten sighed "You people are just so immature. I'll miss you Temari. And also you three when we go back to not caring what happens to us."

Ino rolled her eyes "You just had to get to the point didn't you?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were in front of the Konoha gates.

Tenten crossed her fingers "Please let them be on a mission. Please let them be on a mission. Please let them be on a mission. Please let them be one a mission. Please-"

"What in the world are you saying?" Ino said.

"Gai-sensei and Lee are going to torture me when they find out I'm back. 'Let us run with our youthful flower around Konoha 100 times to celebrate her homecoming! May the fire of youth live on in you!' That is what I bet they'll say."

Hinata put her fingers together "I'm just nervous about what my family's reaction will be."

"I doubt there will be one." Ino said.

"... Yeah, you're probably right."

Sakura rolled her eyes "We'll never know what's going to happen unless we go in!" Then they passed by the gates, after greeting the shinobi on guard, then headed to their respective places.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata entered her home then walked to her room, the people who saw her just did... nothing out of the ordinary. Pitiful glances or glares.

Hanabi is still mean.

Hiashi is still mean.

And Neji still doesn't acknowledge her.

Hinata sighed as she lay down on her bed "Nothing really has changed."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tenten was about to head to her home when the green beasts of Konoha appeared in front of her.

"Let us run with our youthful flower around Konoha a 100 times to celebrate her homecoming! May the fire of youth live on in you!" Gai exclaimed.

...

Tenten sighed _I just knew he was going to say that._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino looked around the flower shop and noticed that it was closed.

But then the back door opened and her mother came in, she had a sad smile "I just had to visit your father."

"What happened?"

"He was seriously wounded during a mission while you were gone."

"Oh."

Ino looked down _Everything is still the same._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Okaasan?"

"What is it Saki?"

"Where's Otoosan?"

Laiya just looked down "He'll be gone for a while."

Sakura just nodded "Nothing unusual." She muttered.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari entered their home and was greeted with Kankuro.

"What was your mission?! It took how many weeks?!"

Translation:

How could you leave me alone with Gaara?!

Temari shrugged "It wasn't much, it just took longer than I expected."

He just sighed "Whatever, Otoosan is looking for us."

Then they entered his office with Baki and Gaara already there.

"This mission is about the Chuunin exams being held in Konoha soon."

Temari raised an eyebrow.

Fate was going to make them meet sooner than expected.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_review, that i always write_**

**_but..._**

**_i need help, and i'll type properly too:_**

* * *

**_I read this one story that was like mine, it was main kunoichi friendship, yet there were side pairings, like mine._**

**_sassaku naruhina nejiten and inoshika_**

**_But friendship between the girls were number 1._**

**_And it was under Sakura and Sasuke_**

**_Should that mean I could also put it under Sasuke and Sakura?_**

**_Because not alot of people are reading this story, once the hits reach below 5 I might consider deleting it._**

**_My hits are in the line of 2 already._**

**_So I'm asking for a suggestion:_**

**_1. Should I put the story under Sakura and Sasuke to get more hits?_**

**_2. Or leave it under Ino and Sakura? Since some reviewers might want Sakura and Sasuke fluff quickly. Something I cannot give._**

**_I suck at romance people! You, who already read my stories, should know that!_**

* * *

**_i hope you read wat i just typed... even i don't read author notes often... :(_**

**_that and i'm sry. this chap was more cheesy than the 1 with the history lesson!_**


	18. Hello! Hi! Again

**Chapter 18: **Hello! Hi!... Again

"Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura bonked him on the head "I'm right here Naruto! And I'm not deaf!" But then her eyes widened _What happened to my plan on being nice to him?!_

Naruto just laughed sheepishly "Sorry, but its been so long!"

"Not long enough." Sakura muttered.

"You say something?"

"Nothing Naruto. Nothing..." Her eyes widened "Morning Sasuke-kun!!" She exclaimed catching glimpse of the avenger, while they were waiting for Kakashi at the bridge.

"Hn."

She sweat dropped _Good to know nothing has changed... I think._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Now, I will tell you about the youthful Chuunin exams!" Gai yelled out.

Lee listened attentively.

Neji had a stoic expression.

And Tenten just faced Neji.

_They said I should have the guts to do it on my own..._

Neji felt her stare then faced her.

She blushed then looked the other way.

_But this is the one thing I do not have experience at!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino sighed. She _hated _having a genius for a teammate.

They knew everything!

And she _hated _having an Akimichi for a teammate.

They always fought better!

She sighed once again _Why the hell am I thinking about this only now?!... Oh yeah-_

"Ino. Since you weren't able to train with us while you were on your mission, we might have to train you harder for the exams." Asuma explained.

Translation:

You still might be too weak.

"Hai hai."

"Tomorrow morning, at 6:00 am ten laps around Konoha."

Chouji's eyes widened "Isn't that a bit too much?"

Asuma shook his head "No, in fact Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura will join her. Hokage-sama didn't give us any details on their mission, so we're not sure if they trained properly or just played around."

"I'm right here you know." Ino said. _At least now I know why Tenten is such a feminist._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"This is such a waste of time." Ino said.

Sakura agreed "We could be doing something more... productive!"

"This is productive. Exercise is a good thing." Tenten said "Running around Konoha 10 times would be a good warm up."

"W-Warm up?" Hinata asked.

"Yup. So long as we don't have to run around it 100 times with weights I'm just peachy!" Tenten said, but then she glanced at Hinata "Stutter?"

"I h-have to s-start getting u-used to it again." She explained.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief "At least we don't have to call each other with -chan anymore. It was just so... annoying!"

Ino gasped "How dare you copy Sasuke-kun's word!"

"I thought it was 'Hn'." Tenten said.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but then she smirked "Sasuke-kun's word? The only person he called annoying was me. And even I have to admit fellow Sasuke-kun lovers are even more annoying, so how come only me? I am that eye catching to him-"

"Keep dreaming forehead. Keep dreaming." Ino simply retorted.

"Don't need to, I already woke up. When will you?"

The two glared at each other.

"I never even had to dream to be with my Sasuke-kun, forehead!"

"But unlike you, I see Sasuke-kun everyday, Ino-pig!"

Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped.

While the two were bickering, Hinata faced Tenten "W-What about y-you Tenten?"

"What about me?"

"Any p-progress with N-Neji-niisan?"

She blushed "Um... well... uh..."

"She's like you Hinata. She'd rather stalk him that talk to him." Ino said overhearing their conversation.

Tenten glared at her "Hey, at least I don't do both."

Hinata's eyes widened "Y-You s-stalk N-Neji-niisan!"

"What?! Hell no! I'm not like you!" Tenten shouted.

Sakura smirked "Guess the stutter won't last long-"

"At least Naruto-kun doesn't treat me _only _like a sparring partner!" Hinata exclaimed.

They may be sisters, but sisters always bicker time to time...

Well in their case, alot of times...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"K-Kakashi-sensei!"

The supposed-to-be-at-the-bridge-copy-nin was there in front of the Hyuuga Manor.

He smiled under his mask "Good to see you too Hinata."

She gave a polite bow "Y-You too!"

"Before I meet my team..."

Hinata looked at her watch and sweat dropped _Hours late._

"I was just wanted to know why you were at the Land of water a few weeks ago."

Her eyes widened _Oh no... _"Um... uh... i-it was p-part of the m-mission."

"And what exactly did you do there?"

"I-I just had to d-deliver something."

He nodded.

She gulped "I-I have to meet w-with my team now! Ja ne Kakashi-sensei!" Then she walked away.

Kakashi sighed _What could have been so secret that nice Hinata would lie?_

On the way Hinata gulped _Deliver? I should have said retrieved! The Copy nin would of course know a lie!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura quickly appeared at the bridge, looking as if though she was dead tired. But she really wasn't.

Tenten was right, it was like a warm up.

"Sorry I'm late..." Sakura then notice the copy nin wasn't there yet... again.

Sasuke faced the rosette "Sakura?"

She quickly smiled at him "What is it Sasuke-kun?!"

Naruto just grumbled under his breath.

"Your chakra."

...

_**Oh no! Does he know?!**_

"W-What about it Sasuke-kun?"

"Its still full, you just ran around Konoha 10 times."

"F-Full?" She asked panicked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "How come you're stuttering Sakura-chan?"

Her eyes widened "Um..."

"Yo."

_**Saved by the pervert!**_

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto called out.

"You see I had to talk with Hinata-"

"Liar!"

"... yeah. Anyway, today I'll tell you about the Chuunin exams."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari sighed "Shut. Up."

Kankuro rolled his eyes "Whatever. You know I'm right. We shouldn't have gone here at all! Not with Gaara around at the Chuunin exams! I don't want an early grave!"

"If you say one more thing about him I swear I'll be the one giving you an early grave!"

He was about to retort, but then he raised an eyebrow "What's this? An overprotective sister? What the hell happened on that mission?"

She scowled "Mind your own business."

But then a kid bumped into Kankuro.

One that wore a helmet and a scarf.

Kankuro smirked then held the kid up.

But then Naruto and his friends came to the scene "Konohamaru!"

Sakura's was about to greet the person she regards as an older sister, but would never admit, before she realized the whole 'not knowing each other yet' thing.

Temari smirked _To think pinky was the first one I'll meet._

"Put him down Kankuro, or you'll pay for it later." Temari told him.

"Hey I'm sorry the whole thing was my fault." Sakura said, hoping the boy won't beat Konohamaru up.

Temari raised an eyebrow _Sakura? Apologize? They must have suffered a major personality change during the mission for her to be that timid before._

"You take your hands off him right now!" Naruto exclaimed. Temari faced the blonde _So this is the Kyuubi vessel huh?_

"We got a few more minutes until he gets here, so lets have a little fun." Kankuro said.

"Let go of me you jerk!" Konohamaru said kicking him, but failed to even make the guy flinch.

"Put him down!" Naruto exclaimed running towards them, but ended up tripping due to the puppet master's chakra strings.

"Fine. I'm not involved in any of this okay?" Temari said to her brother. Sakura just faced him _What is up with guy?... He really is related to Temari. Both bullies._

Kankuro was about to punch Konohamaru until he got his by rock, causing him to let go of the kid.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed looking up at the tree.

Temari glanced at the boy _No wonder Sakura and Ino fight over him. The kid is gorgeous._

Sasuke just glared at them "Get lost."

Kankuro was about to get his puppet out until the other sibling appeared "Kankuro back off." They faced the new voice "You are an embarrasment to our village."

"Uh, hey Gaara."

Gaara just jumped back down.

Sakura raised an eyebrow _Temari..._ She looked at the girl's eyes _Fear. Since when was THE Temari ever afraid? _

She looked back at the cause _That's Temari's brother? Kinda cute, but a bit too much blood lust is coming from him..._

But while the two prodigies were talking Sakura finally noticed something.

And Temari knew exactly what she was thinking.

_He's shorter than Hinata!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Uh, yeah, its only the second floor. And the room is in the third floor." Sakura said _No duh. Who wouldn't notice that?_

Tenten smirked _Sak is quite good in acting._

Then the two prodigies got into talking about names...

Sakura's eyes widened, and Tenten smirked _She noticed it._

There in front of the female rookie were leaves on the floor that formed the words _Who do you think is better? Mine or yours?_

Sakura smirked than faced the brunette and mouth _Both. _Tenten smiled... wait. _That is kinda true. The two prodigies are practically twins._

**XOXO**

"Eep!"

"My god Hinata. Shut up! They might here you!"

"Ino. Why don't you shut up? Stop screaming."

"Temari-"

"W-We all should s-shut up."

...

"The person done looking at us now?" Temari asked.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and nodded, they were in a corner in room 301. It wasn't exactly that well hidden or secret, but it was good enough

"Okay. Now then." Ino said "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Hinata frowned "You didn't think I'll make it into the Chuunin exams?"

Ino was about to retort but frowned "No. Guess not. Truth be told, forehead was the weakest before."

Temari just scoffed "You were all equal, Sakura just didn't have a kekke genkai. I swear you two get the easy way."

"Hey!" The two chorused.

"You girls are lucky I'm the only that heard it." Tenten said appearing next to them "What are you three doing?"

"Secret meeting." Ino said, but then she faced Temari "What about you? Why are you here?"

Temari sighed "Just remember that what I'll be doing is just a mission, nothing personal."

The three shot her questioning looks.

"You'll find out soon."

But then Team 7 arrived at the scene.

Ino quickly appeared at the entrance and hugged Sasuke "Sasuke-kun! You're late! I've been eagerly waiting for you!"

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" Sakura exclaimed.

"If it isn't Sakura! You're forehead is wide and you're still ugly... as usual." Ino retorted. The other three girls went back to their teams.

"What did you say?!" Sakura shouted, Ino just stuck her tongue out at her.

Tenten smirked _They are great actors._

But Hinata gulped _I hope its just acting._

Then Ino's teammates appeared.

Then, finally, Hinata along with the two animal lovers appeared.

Kiba smirked "Looks like all nine rookies are participating for the Chuunin exams."

Temari cringed _Tenten, and now all three of them?_

And then another ninja appeared "Hey you should all quiet down." They faced the gray haired man "So are you all the ninja that graduated from the academy? You're all fooling around, this isn't a field trip."

"Who are you to tell us that?! Who are you anyway?!" Ino exclaimed _The nerve! If I could just get my Chidori-_

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you."

Glares all around.

"I guess it still can't be helped, you still are all rookies who don't know anything."

Sakura and Ino were close to bursting. And Hinata thought it was a miracle they didn't yet.

Tenten and Temari just sighed _Expect the younger ones to attract all the attention._

But then Kabuto got his cards out, and showed them what he can do, but before Sasuke could ask him, Kabuto got four cards out "Some of you intrugue me. You see, there are three rookie genin that just partook on an S-rank mission along with a mere novice genin."

Temari cursed under her breath _They had better have a good response. _

He showed them the four cards: Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura.

"Hokage-sama won't even _consider _letting genin, let alone rookies, do a S-rank mission. And when it comes to these kind of interesting missions I usually have a small back round on it. But this one, not even a single piece of info. Strange, no?"

The three gulped, and Tenten was glad she wasn't there in the spotlight... that is until... "Tenten! They are talking about you!" Lee exclaimed.

All eyes went on them.

Tenten and Neji sighed. Loudmouths were just too... loud.

But then Kabuto let his curiosity slide, then told him about the competition. Especially the ones regarding the Sound-

The sound nin tried to punch him but failed, but then Kabuto coughed up blood.

Ino frowned _I think I just saw it. Sound waves. _But then she smirked _Compared to other sound waves, that was kinda slow. _

**_In the Forest of Death..._**

"Its pointless, that won't work on me." Kin said.

Sakura just smirked "Its not meant for you."

She passed the kunai right through her pink hair.

Their eyes widened.

Sakura's forehead protector fell on the ground, and she stood up, short hair swaying in the wind.

"Kin! Finish her!" Zaku yelled. Kin nodded and stabbed her with senbon, but it was just a substitution jutsu.

Sakura headed towards the boy with kunai and then threw it at him, but he was able to throw them back at her, and there was another substitution jutsu. He looked up and saw her again, then threw more kunai at her. He looked for her again, but then a drop of blood went on his cheek. He looked back up _This is the real her!_

He got a kunai stabbed right at his arm, and Sakura bit the other one.

Ino's eyes widened _She did it all without even considering using her real chakra, let alone her fire jutsus. _

But then Ino finally realized it _'I found out Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair!' _She looked at the pink strands littered on the floor then back at Sakura's new cut.

_What does this mean?_

But Zaku just kept on punching the girl, Ino clenched her fist _What the hell is she doing?! She's going to die! Why doesn't she start fighting for real?! _Then Zaku quickly threw her back on the floor.

And then the blonde saw it.

Sakura wanted to beat them being a kunoichi.

Not a reincarnation.

But can she succeed when even Lee failed?

Ino quickly grabbed her teammates and appeared right in front of Sakura.

_I won't lose to her!_

Sakura looked up at her "But Ino, why?"

Ino just smirked "I'm tired of you showing off in front of Sasuke-kun and trying to get all of the credit!" But then Ino smiled.

"And I won't lose to you."

Sakura smiled _To think with that hard head of hers she noticed. _But then she frowned **_Too you long enough. _**"Took you long enough."

Ino scoffed "Just take care of your teammates."

Sakura nodded "Got it."

The blonde faced her new enemy and noticed Chouji lost it, but the she smirked "Formation: Ino!"

"Shika!"

"Cho!"

Chouji headed for Zaku, but before Dosu could even reach the kid Shikamaru caught him just in time, Kin's eyes widened "What are you doing just standing there?!"

Zaku was able to dodge more of Chouji's attacks then he faced their only female teammate "Kin! Do something!"

Ino, in Kin's body smirked then held a kunai to her neck.

Sakura just watched the battle from where she was and mentally rolled her eyes _Those with kekke genkai just get the easy way. _

But then Zaku just attacked the girl, hitting Chouji at the same time. Ino dropped down to the floor "I don't get it. What kind of people would attack their own teammate?" _That is just wrong! Even I don't attack the other girls!_

"People like us." Zaku said.

"We're not after the scrolls or even passing this test." Dosu explained.

Sakura's and Ino's eyes widened _Is it the necklaces?! _"Then what?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke." Even if it wasn't the necklaces, the two girls weren't relieved one bit. But then Shikmaru's hold on Dosu vanished.

"Did you really think you could beat us? Face it, you kids are just a bunch of brats." Zaku said.

"From a second rate village." Dosu continued.

Ino glared at him _Brats? I could beat him with a single jutsu! _Sakura scoffed _Second rate? Even I didn't know there was such as thing as Sound!_

"That's pretty tough talk." Neji said appearing with Tenten at his side "Then I guess that makes your village third rate. I wonder if any of you ameteurs are ready to take on the real thing."

Sakura looked up "Its Tenten's team. I wondered when they'll get here."

The brunette analyzed the scene and frowned _Sakura is close to dieing as well as Ino. They can't be that serious to keep it a secret. _But then she saw Sakura smirking up at her, and realization hit her _Kunoichi huh? _Tenten sighed _That is where they're weak._

"It looks like someone used our teammate as a punching bag." Neji said "No one does that and gets away with it!" Byakugan activated.

Their eyes widened... again.

Neji's Byakugan got deactivated "Whats the matter Neji?" Tenten asked.

"That chakra." Neji whispered, Tenten's eyes widened _Can Byakugan see through the necklaces?! _Neji smirked "It looks like its been taken out of my hands." he said facing Sasuke.

Sakura faced him and saw him standing up "Sasuke-kun! You're awake!" But then she gasped.

That chakra. It felt like...

The exact opposite of the chakra they felt with the Heart Crystal.

"Sakura, which of them did this to you?" Sasuke asked the girl.

Zaku smirked "That would be me."

"Ino get over here! You too Chouji!" Shikamaru yelled out. Chouji ran towards the bushes and Ino got back to her body.

The mark continued to spread across Sasuke's body.

Zaku held his hands up "Supersonic Slicing Wave!" He yelled. And even though the attack was so powerful it didn't work "Blew then all away!"

"Not quite." Sasuke said appearing behind him with his teammates, then hit him with a single blow that sent Zaku all the way towards Dosu.

Dosu's eyes widened "Such speed, he was able to move himself and his teammates in a blink of an eye.

But then the avenger faced them and did a few hand signs "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" Tenten let out a sigh of relief _He's using Sakura's element, the fire around could give her back some chakra._

Zaku put his hands up and blew the flames away, but there were shuriken disguised making a good attack. And before Zaku could realize it, Sauske appeared and grabbed him then broke one of his arms.

Sakura gasped, and all the others were shocked too.

Then Sasuke started walking towards Dosu.

Sakura quickly stood up "No!" and she ran towards him and hugged him from behind "Don't do it." Tears streaming down her face "Stop, please."

And the marks started disappearing.

He dropped to the floor.

Dosu held the scroll up "You're strong Sasuke. We make a deal. You get the scroll, and you let us go."

Then the trio left.

Shikamaru and Chouji headed towards Naruto, and Ino headed towards Lee.

Ino faced the raven haired boy and frowned _So this is Tenten's infamous teammate?_

"Ino. I'll take it from here." Tenten said. Ino nodded then handed her the unconscious teammate.

"Lee! Wake up!" Tenten yelled shaking the poor boy.

Ino sweat dropped _And I thought she was the mature one._

But then she faced Sakura "Oy! Sakura! Come over here, I'll fix your hair!"

Ino was cutting a few strands of her hair "That was just sly forehead. Hugging him like that."

Sakura just smirked "Haven't you heard the quote 'All is fair in love and war', Ino-pig?"

The blonde just rolled her eyes, she sighed at what just happened.

Sasuke protected Sakura.

And when the pink haired girl hugged him, he calmed down...

But instead of feeling jealous, like how she was supposed to feel, she felt...

Relieved.

And she had no idea why.

Ino started cutting off the longer strands that were in Sakura's face. She frowned remembering something else.

Sasuke's chakra.

Ino cringed _That chakra, its so..._

_Weak._

Don't get her wrong, that chakra was way powerful compared to others but...

Compared to the chakra Ino felt when she removed her necklace, it was nothing at all.

_Is our chakra that strong? _She wondered, Neji was impressed with Sasukeso far, but imagine what would happen if the girls' real chakra came out...

Ino cursed under her breath "We're too strong for our own good."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_people! i need some help, for the nxt chap, or the chap after that, i will add romance..._**

**_i just need a few suggestions._**

**_pls giv me som ideas for the pairing's fluff!_**

**_PLEASE! ALL SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME_**

**_but i mite not choose some since it mite effect the whol friendship plot, kay?_**


	19. Time and Time Again

**Chapter 19: Time and Time Again**

Hinata frowned, _If I could just get some water, it would soothe him much more quickly. _But then she gazed at her two teammates and sighed, _I hate keeping everything a secret. _

Kiba just kept on petting Akamaru, "Can't believe he's still so shaken up."

_And I can't believe I am too._

**_Flashback_**

_"Lucky for us those guys had the scroll we needed, and now we'll be the first ones to enter the tower!" Kiba exclaimed._

_Hinata silently agreed, About time something good happened._

_But then her eyes widened, That chakra. And Kiba and Akamaru also smelled something. They stopped jumping from tree to tree. Kiba faced the girl, "Hinata, I need you to check that area over there."_

_She nodded then activated her Byakugan, "T-There's someone d-down there," She told them._

_"Alright! Lets check it out!" Kiba said._

_Shino shot him a questioning glance, "What happened to avoiding the enemy?"_

_"Why not? We already have the heaven and earth scroll, who said we couldn't get more? If we get more scrolls, that'll mean more teams will be out of the competition!" Kiba said, smirking._

_Hinata inwardly sighed, He is like another Temari. "B-But-"_

_"Look, we'll just check it our first, okay? If its too dangerous we won't battle them. Now come on! Lets go!" Then Kiba and Shino headed towards the ninjas, Hinata just sighed and followed._

_But when they arrived Akamaru was shaking, "What happened to you, Akamaru?"_

_"H-He's shaking, as if though in f-fear," Hinata said._

_Kiba nodded, "He's able to sense the chakra intensity. Whoever those ninja up ahead are, they aren't normal guys."_

_Temari would've killed him for calling her abnormal. Hinata thought but then she sighed, I am surronded by people who have anger management problems._

_They hid behind the bushes that were only a few meters away from the battle taken place. _

_Akamaru whimpered, Hinata faced Kiba "W-What did he say?"_

_"That big guy is in big trouble."_

_"Hurry up then. Lets make this quick, I don't want to waste anytime on this guy," The redhead said, Hinata shivered, His voice... _

_"Hey Gaara, shouldn't we have gathered information on these guys instead? They might have the same scroll as us," Kankuro told him, "We'll be fighting a useless battle."_

_"I don't care."_

_Temari's eyes widened for a moment but then she calmed down, She's here._

_"They looked at me the wrong way, so they're going to die."_

_Temari's and Kankuro's eyes widened, Oh no. And Team 8 were just shocked._

_This is exactly why I didn't want to get stuck in the forest with him, Kankuro thought. Temari thought the same thing._

_"If you think you can kill us! Try it!" The ninja said getting his umbrellas out and threw them into the air, "Ninja art: Senbon thunder storm!"_

_The needles surronded the boy, "This jutsu has no blind spot! It's deadly accorate!" the ninja exclaimed._

_But when the smoke went away, they were met with Gaara covered in his own sand shield._

_"Man, his chakra is so powerful," Kiba whispered to them, "And that odor, it stinks."_

_"Odor?" Shino asked him, Hinata looked at his direction._

_"It smells like blood."_

_"Just face it, you guys can't hope to defeat Gaara," Kankuro told them. _

_The ninja glared at them "We'll see about that!"_

_But then he put his hands together._

_The two siblings smirked, Its as good as done._

_"Sand coffin."_

_Sand surrounded the poor guy, and then Gaara raised him into the air, "Sand Burial." _

_Blood and sand splattered all over the area._

_Hinata shivered, H-He killed him._

_"L-Look you can have the scroll," The other rain ninja said, putting it down._

_But instead of letting them go free, Gaara put his hands up again._

_Hinata just covered her eyes, How does Temari watch through all of this?_

_Kankuro just took the scroll, after the two ninjas were 'taken care of', "Looks like we're lucky. They've got a heaven scroll, lets head to the tower now," He advised._

_"That blood, Its still not enough for me," Gaara interjected._

_The three Konoha ninja froze in their tracks._

_"Come on, Gaara, lets go," Kankuro said._

_He just glared at his older brother, "What are you? Scared, you coward?"_

_"Look Gaara, we already have one set of scrolls, and that is all we need." Kankuro told him._

_Gaara raised his hand, "You can't tell me what to do."_

_Kankuro glared at him, then grabbed him by the strap of his gourd, "Look that's enough. Sometimes you have to listen to what your big brother says."_

_Hinata's eyes widened, Big brother? Then that must mean-_

_"If you get in my way, I'll kill you," Was Gaara's simple reply. He pushed his hand away then raised his own again._

_Temari put her hands up, "Wait. Just hold on, Gaara, you don't have to treat us like the enemy. Think of it as a favor from your big sister, please?"_

_The Hyuuga heiress almost fainted in disbelief, Since when is THE Temari scared?!_

_Gaara pointed his hands towards Kankuro, but then at the direction of the three ninja. _

_Temari's eyes widened, Oh no._

_Sand started forming in his hand._

_"Gaara!"_

_But then a cork simply appeared in his palm, "Alright this time," Then he simply walked away._

_The two let out a sigh of relief, then headed out._

_But Temari faced the three ninja, they froze yet once again, but then faced front again and continued walking._

_Hinata was able to see it in her eyes._

_Her brother was someone she failed to help, and he paid the price for her mistake._

**_End Flashback_**

"T-There's no one h-here," Hinata said as they entered the tower.

Kiba chuckled, "We're the first ones!"

"I'm sure I sensed someone here a while ago," Shino said.

Hinata silently agreed, _They're already here._

"We've already been here for half a day, how much longer are they going to make us wait?"

The three faced a doorway, and saw the three sand ninja.

The two siblings faced them.

Temari smirked as she saw Hinata's head down, but inside she frowned, _Can't believe the girl saw him at his work._

The two shared eye contact for just a second.

And they saw it all.

Family were people not to be taken lightly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"The next match is Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino."

The five girls practically froze.

"Please come down the stage."

The Hokage almost chuckled, _What irony the two must be experiencing._

What irony indeed.

The two appeared right in front of each other.

"You may begin," The proctor said. But then it happened.

Instinct took over.

Ino jumped up and put both of her hands together.

Sakura jumped back and put her own hands together.

A fireball and ball of lighting were being formed-

Hinata started coughing uncontrollably.

The two stopped.

"You okay, Hinata?" Kiba asked patting her on the back.

She nodded, "H-Hai. I just had a f-feeling that _something __wrong _w-was g-going to happen."

Tenten and Temari let out a sigh of relief.

The two jumped back down and faced each other.

Lightning vs. Fire would have to wait.

Ino vs. Sakura was up front.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The names on the board then stopped.

_Temari vs. Tenten _No surnames given.

Hinata cringed, _I hope they don't do anything stupid._

Tenten backed away, but Temari just stayed in place.

Instinct was a very bad thing.

VERY BAD.

Temari, surprisingly, made the first move.

Tenten jumped up as high as she could and was able to avoid the blast, another wave, another area to jump to. The brunette looked at the floor, the wind strikes the blonde was giving was breaking the floor. And it revealed dirt.

Dirt. _Earth_.

Tenten put her hands together to from a few hand signs, she raised her hand, the dirt was about to rise and attack Temari-

Hinata coughed even more.

The dirt wasn't able to rise.

Shino and Kiba cast her worried glances, "You okay? Are you sick or something?" Kiba asked again.

Hinata shook her head, "N-No, I just had the s-same feeling that _some people _were a-about to do s-something _rash_."

Tenten grimaced, she was going to have to fight a losing battle.

There was a _100_ percent chance that the weapon mistress will lose.

But Temari just had to be sure and make it _101 _percent.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata's eyes widened.

_Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata_

"Please come down."

The two faced each other.

Ino and Sakura were still sitting down laying on the wall, "Poor girl," Ino said. Sakura silently agreed, "You don't think she'll do something stupid, right?"

...

Ino chuckled, "Impossible, Neji would have to have said something stupid like telling her that she was weak and didn't deserve to be in the Main family. Wait no. That wouldn't trigger anything. He would just need to call her a failure."

...

"Damn, we have to help her out," Sakura said.

The two stood up and went towards the railing. Hinata glared at Neji, apparently Naruto, a.k.a. Hinata's future husband, must have cheered her on.

Now she was 10x more wanting to prove herself.

The two attacked each other, but only Neji was able to get a hit, right on the heart.

Hinata coughed up blood, she reached for her water bottle to soothe her, she did a few hand signs, the water was coming out and was increasing in amount-

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed bonking him on the head, "Don't you _dare _do anything _stupid_!"

The water went back in the bottle.

"What did I do?!"

Typical really.

Wind was the only one that passes.

_Damn perfectionist,_ They thought.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura sighed, she wanted to train _badly._

But something like a challenge cough-emlemetal-cough-battle-cough. But as if though they could battle each other without making the area exerpience a fire, thunderstorm, earthquake, flood, and tornado.

She was burning up with just the thought of it!

But then she turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"S-Sorry!" But then her eyes widened, when they met with onyx ones, "Sasuke-kun!"

He was about to grunt but the frowned, "You're hot."

"W-What?!"

"When you bumped into me I could already feel alot of heat."

"Oh."

He put a hand to her forehead, but then quickly removed it. She blushed at the touch.

"Your face is burning up and your even turning red," Sasuke simply said.

Sakura nodded, "I might be coming down with a fever or something like that."

He just nodded, "Take care of yourself."

Her eyes widened, _Did he just say that?! _"It would harm the improvement of your training."

_... Of course. Wait!_

"You mean to say I improved?!" Sakura asked.

"Aa."

She was about to cheer for joy-

"But you need to improve even more."

Then he walked away.

Sakura just stood there on the street, and she humphed.

_Damn bastard! Why the hell do I love him anyway?!_

But then she turned around and watched his retreating figure, then she smiled.

_If I'm fire I have to melt the ice._

But before she could walk up to him and chat again, someone rushed past her and then past Sasuke.

She caught up with the avenger, "W-Who was that?"

He paused for a moment but then answered, "Hinata."

Her eyes widened.

"And she was crying."

The pink haired quickly ran after her.

Sasuke just stood there contemplating on the events that just happened, but then got confused at the ending outcome.

_Since when did Sakura care so much for the Hyuuga?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hyuuga."

Neji scowled, he opened his eyes and was met with his female teammate, "What is it, Tenten?"

"Why are you here?"

"This is a training area-"

"No. I mean we went for a lunch break, right? Then some Hyuuga came and fetched you. And that was only half an hour ago."

"Your point?"

"The last time that happened you only spent five minutes. That and I sense a deadly aura around you."

"Then why did you come closer?"

"Puh-leese. Like you would kill me."

He was about to retort, but then stopped.

...

"Hn."

Tenten rolled her eyes, she just leaned on the tree they were under, "Care to share before we spar?"

"No."

She let out a sigh, "Look, Neji, I can't properly fight you if you are in this... state."

"Afraid I'll end up killing you?"

"Tch. No. Afraid I'll have to _really _defend myself and end up killing you. Hinata would kill me if she found out I hurt her _dear older cousin_."

His eyes twitched.

Tenten mouth and 'o', "What happened between you two?"

"None of your concern."

"It kinda is, you are my friend."

"So?"

"Friends tell each other their problems."

"I do not have a problem."

"Uh-huh, yeah sure, and I'm a tree hugger." It technically is true, she likes trees... even though she does sometimes impale them with hordes of weapons.

"Come on!"

...

"Fine. I'll ask Hinata."

...

She raised an eyebrow, _What the hell happened between the two? _

She was about to stand up but then someone grabbed her wrist.

"I'll tell you."

"What?"

"You _are _my friend." Tenten smirked at that statement, _At least I'm getting somewhere._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The two blondes ate ramen next to each other.

When the two workers entered the back of Ichiraku for a break, Ino put her chopsticks down.

"Long time no see."

"Same here," Temari simply said.

Ino sighed, "Was he the infamous brother you always talk about?"

"... Aa."

"Its strange really, to see you so scared when you look at him."

"Shut up."

Ino just scoffed, "Whatever."

...

Temari smirked remembering something, "So this Shikamaru guy is the one you have a crush on?"

Ino glared at her, "What the? Don't you dare believe all those lies Tenten and Forehead tell you!... Why would you care?"

Temari smirked again, "The boy seems-"

But then the two workers appeared again.

Temari drank the last of the soup and put her payment down and walked away.

Ino just watched her retreating figure, _He seems what?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey, teme," Naruto called out waiting at the bridge.

"Hn."

...

They were waiting for Kakashi to show up, they needed to meet time to time for the Kakashi to check on how the two contrasted with each other.

Naruto frowned at that.

The two.

The third was never included.

And the blonde felt a bit guilty, "Teme?"

"What, dobe?"

"How come Sakura-chan never joins us anymore?"

...

"Maybe she wants to train alone."

"No, but I mean... how come Kakashi-sensei never calls her to join us?"

"... Too weak."

Naruto frowned, "I kinda doubt it. When she fought Ino... I felt something familiar when she readied her hands... something like strong chakra."

"Hn."

"... And I kinda miss her."

"Hn."

"The other girls are also never at the meetings."

"Hn."

Naruto just rolled his eyes, "And I missed the fact that she actually responds to me."

But then Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, "Yo."

"You're late!"

"You see I got lost on-"

"Liar!..." Naruto frowned, "It feels weird without Sakura-chan... again."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and was about to ask but then Naruto growled under his breath.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Nothing, Kakashi-sensei. Nothing at all," Naruto said in a cold voice. Now, he found out why Sakura, and sometimes even him, were considered weak.

Favoritism was a bad thing.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

But them something happened.

All at the same time.

The Hyuugas had a mix of emotions, something that never happened.

Laiya, Sakura's mother, was feeling as guilty as if though she murdered someone.

Temari could smell blood nearby... that had a mixture of sand.

Shikamaru caught site of a blonde that was deep in thought, something not very common.

And Tenten could almost feel some senbon in the distance.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_so far how was it? the part above was just so u know what'll happen next chap_**

**_right now the pairing i'll focus on are: saksas, tenneji and inoshika_**

**_i tried putting in some romance in this chap, but they're reserved 4 the nxt 1, i hope u guys don't mind_**

**_anyway, review! kay?_**


	20. My Family and Friends Pt I

**Chapter 20: My Family and Friends Pt. I**

"What happened?" The two girls chorused.

Hinata wiped her tears away, "That bastard."

Neji scowled at the thought, "That weakling."

_**Flashback**_

_The Hyuuga clan leader waited, with his eldest daughter, for her cousin._

_Hinata fidgeted with her feet, "Uh, O-Otoosan? W-Why are we w-waiting for N-Neji-niisan? What did you n-need to tell me?"_

_"It involves him as well, now be patient," Hiashi answered._

_Hinata just nodded then looked down, __Why do I get a bad feeling about this?_

_And right after the thought, Neji entered the room._

_"Now I am sure you both want to know why I summoned you here."_

_... For some reason the two didn't want to know why._

_"After the preliminary match between each other, I have noticed that it is time."_

_"T-Time?" Hinata asked, "F-For what?"_

_"Well, at first I wanted to choose what would be better, but I'll let you two do it instead. Your first option: Neji, you would have to personally train Hinata, until she too is up to your level."_

_The two paled at the statement._

_"The other:..." Even Hinata could see in his eyes that he was filled with confidence, yet still wasn't so sure, "You two will switch."_

_"What?" The two said._

_"Hinata will receive the curse seal and be... moved to the branch family, and Neji's curse seal will be removed and he will not only join the main family, but he will be heir. No need to worry, I will be giving you ample time to answer. I will leave you now to discuss among yourselves."_

_Then he left the room._

_The two were just silent for a long period of time._

_They couldn't do a proper spar without Neji trying to lash out his anger at the girl._

_And the next... __Neji-niisan might like it... but__, Hinata shivered, __A branch family member? That would mean I would have to obey the main family... and that would mean I might not be able to join the others..._

_She looked up at him, "H-Have you come to a d-decision?"_

_"You expect me to answer Hinata-sama? You are the one is in a higher rank than I," Was his formal response._

_"B-But would you like i-it if you were in the h-higher rank?"_

_His eyes widened just for a moment, "You wish to choose the second one?"_

_"... That i-is up to you. I-I am fine with both, i-it is you I am w-worried about."_

_"The first one... would take too long. And I am not sure if I could even accomplish it."_

_Ouch._

_"The second..." He faced her, "Would you like to be a member of the branch family?"_

_She let out a small smile, "It's f-fine."_

_"Fine?"_

_"... If I-I do join the b-branch family, I won't g-go around h-hating you for it," Hinata answered, "If t-that is what you're w-worried about."_

_Little did she know, she hit a sore spot._

_"And why would I be worried about that?" He asked in an icy tone._

_"U-Uh... I-Its like why y-you hate me. And I-I don't like the thought of f-family hating me-"_

_"But would your hate be enough to make anyone worry?"_

_That was tougher than the first._

_"U-Um... n-no... it..."_

_He just sighed, "Hinata-sama. You have to learn that life isn't that easy."_

_Tch. I know that. With Higure chasing after-_

_"I meant when it comes to family," he said noticing her indifference at the first statement._

_... Oh._

_"You can't go around caring about them when they don't you-"_

_She raised an eyebrow, "Y-You may not care about anyone in the main f-family. But I care about e-everyone in the c-clan. Whether they h-hate me or n-not. I may be w-weak, but I would t-try my best to p-protect everyone in the f-family. But you, on the o-other hand, we both k-know you're strong, but w-what do you use it f-for? You use it to m-make sure you d-defeat us. _

_"And if you had to become a main family member just to realize that I was right, I'll be glad to have become a member of the branch family."_

_He glared at her, "You were the reason why my father died. You call that caring-"_

_"And t-that is the r-reason why w-whenever I see you I l-look away. I see you, I see him. And I feel g-guilty."_

_"Guilty?"_

_She glared at him, "U-Unlike you I have a c-conscience! And a heart!"_

_Now it was him getting hurt._

_"What did you just say?"_

_"I said. You. Don't. Have. A. Heart. Was that slow enough for you?"_

_Now wasn't exactly the best of times to go to the talk-back Hinata._

_"And what? You have a large one? If you do, so what? You care for people, but you are too weak to protect them-"_

_"I am not weak!"_

_"You may grow up to be a great ninja, but you still don't know how to fight back to people like me."_

_"You?"_

_"I'm your family. But even though, I am still against you. And you just can't defeat family without a second thought."_

_He had a point._

_"And sometimes, Hinata-sama, even if you become Hokage, you are still weak."_

_Tears became to fall down. _

_"B-But at least, I tried to be s-strong, and use it for g-good. Instead of b-being strong and u-using it in the wort way p-possible. Sometimes N-Neji-niisan... Y-You are just like S-Sasuke-san._

_"A cold hearted bastard!" Then she ran away._

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura whistled, "I understand how you feel, but Neji-san?... I think you hurt him big time too."

Hinata nodded, "I know."

"I mean giving him another sermon _and _calling him a cold hearted bastard..." Sakura sighed, "I would be mad at you as well. I mean, he technically is like you."

"Me?"

"You both have a bad past or present, bringing it up would hurt big time, right? But... unlike you, it was the first time he was told that. You're family always calls you weak, so you must have already know what it felt like, but him... The first time hurts the most."

She sniffed, "I know..."

Sakura inwardly laughed, _I am glad my parents only fight instead of something as big as that happening in our family._

"But what would you choose? The first or the second option?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tenten leaned on the tree, "Wow. What a... scene. To think Hinata would have the guts to say that." _To you._

"Aa."

"I know it must hurt big time for you, but you should have seen it coming. I mean, did you expect Hinata to shut up forever? She had to grow a backbone sooner or later. And you should have been ready to get hit by those words."

"... I know."

Guess Hinata was wrong, the boy had a conscience.

"Though, what option would you choose?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hiashi-sama!"

He looked up from the scroll he was studying, "What do you want?"

The Hyuuga family member bowed, "I am sorry if I am interrupting you, but the two children are not in the main room anymore."

"Well look for them! I need to know their answer right away!" Hiashi ordered. The man nodded then left the room.

Hiashi just sighed and looked the scroll again, _They better hurry up, I only need to make a few more preparations._

The scroll was to tell the user on how to put and remove the curse seal.

Did the two really have a choice in the matter?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Neither," The two Hyuugas chorused.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hanabi looked around, she was at a lake.

The place where her older sister always went when she needed a good cry. How she knew?... She _still_ was her sister.

And then she saw it, a pink haired girl and a blue haired one.

"Hinata-oneechan!!"

The two faced the source of the voice, Hanabi ran to them, "Otoosan is calling for you! You must hurry!"

Sakura looked at Hinata, and Hinata looked at her too.

They both nodded.

Hinata faced her younger sister again, "Lets go, don't want to keep Otoosan waiting."

Then the two were out of sight.

Sakura just sighed, _Yeah sure. Leave me alone why don't you? _Then she started heading home.

After a moments time, she arrived in front of the door, and opened it. Her eyes widened, _Why is it unlocked? _She entered the house, but no one. It was silent. She walked to the kitchen, then to the dining area, then to the living room.

No one.

Sakura walked up to her parents' room, she was about to knock until she heard sobbing. She put her ear against the door.

Sobbing. Crying. But no shouting or yelling.

She opened the door, and was only met with her mom wiping her tears away.

"Okaasan? Did Otoosan leave again?"

Laiya nodded, but then she looked down, "But this time... Sakura. This time is different."

Sakura walked over to her and saw it. Karma was biting her in the ass for laughing at Hinata's family problem.

Divorce papers.

"This time he won't be coming back."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari's eyes widened.

She quickly got her fan out and swung it. The sand let go of the old man. He blinked once, twice, then shrugged and left.

She sweat dropped, _Must have been to old to realize that his life was in danger._

But then her spine shivered, that only meant one thing. She turned around and was met with her younger brother.

Gaara glared at her, "What did you think you were doing?"

She gulped, _Stay calm Temari. Stay clam. So what if this was the first time you stopped your brother from killing someone... using a fan instead of words... and succeeding... So what?_

Temari inwardly groaned at her stupidity, _I'm dead, that's what._

"Do you want to take his place instead?"

Her eyes widened, "N-No!"

He continued glaring at her.

She gulped, _Come on! Think of something! I don't want to die just yet! _"Uh... well..." _What am I supposed to say? _"What you're doing is wrong."

...

Not exactly the best words she could have given.

He raised his hand up in its usual position, one that could be the last one she'll ever see.

But he really wouldn't kill his sister would he?

...

Neji almost killed Hinata, and he does _not _have a demon inside him.

Temari gulped as sand started coming towards her, "S-Stop Gaara. Think about what you're doing... Would you really kill your own sister?"

"I have no real family."

Temari's face paled.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino sat on one of the many rocks near a river... _What the hell..._

She looked up, _Did I just have an epiphany or something? _She saw the clouds and rolled her eyes, but then there was a light tint on her cheeks _... Maybe._

But then she heard someone sit beside her, her eyes widened when she saw him, "What are you doing here?!"

Shikamaru just shrugged, "Its too troublesome to go to my usual place where I watch clouds."

Ino scoffed, "Whatever."

...

"... What do you want?" She asked getting uncomfortable with having someone laying down beside her.

...

...

...

She faced him, he just shrugged, "Too troublesome to explain." _Lazy bum._But then she turned around and saw Chouji munching on some chips walking towards them, he waved at them, "Hey!"

Ino rolled her eyes again but then waved, "Come on over!" Then he, too, joined them putting his chips down.

...

The blonde groaned, she _hated _silence, "What exactly are you two doing here? Don't you have anything better to do?"

Chouji shrugged, "Shikamaru said to meet here a few minutes ago."

She faced him, "Mind telling me why you disturbed my peace?"

"..."

"Or is it too troublesome to explain?"

"Aa."

Ino scowled, "Lazy bum..." But then she lay back down, "But really, why did you two come here?"

"It looked like you needed the company," Chouji said.

Shikamaru agreed, "And it would be too troublesome to force Sasuke to come here."

She blinked.

...

"Thanks... I think."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_vry sry to all neji fans there, its just that he... really is like at the BEGINNING. but he changed after the whole naruto incident_**

**_but don't wry! he'll be good after a few more chaps... even here. with wat sak and ten said, i was trying to prove that both of them were correct... and yea_**

**_... REVIEW!!... pls?_**


	21. My Family and Friends Pt II

**Chapter 21: My Family and Friends Pt. II**

Then Neji disappeared.

Tenten just stood there.

... She looked to her right and left. No one. Up at the sky. No one. That meant only one thing.

Her eyes widened, she quickly jumped up before the ground spread senbon almost everywhere.

_Who uses senbon like that? _But then she glanced at the many senbon that were only a millimeter away from her... She slapped her forehead, _Who else?_

"Your that rock ninja guy!" Tenten exclaimed, "... Tonoto, no... Takyo... no... um... Oh yeah! Its-"

"Its Takomu!" He exclaimed.

Tenten nodded, "Uh-huh... yeah," _... No. His name is Takano... Who is this?_

...

She backed up and got her weapon scroll out, and he did the same, but in a slightly different stance then before.

"You had better actually be a challenge this time, I have other things to do," Tenten said, _I _have _to know what's going to happen to Hina and Neji. But..._

It seems like he noticed that she already figured it out.

He smirked, "This'll be much more quick than you would expect."

And then there was a puff of smoke.

Tenten's eyes widened, _What the?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura was about to run out and search for him, when Laiya put a hand on her shoulder, "It's already been hours since he left-"

"Hours?!"

"... Right after you left."

"Where did he go?!"

Laiya looked down, "All I know, is that he isn't at the village-"

But Sakura already ran out.

"-anymore..." Laiya sat back down and ran a hand through her hair, _What did we do?_

Sakura ran as fast as she could to the village gates, but then a ninja guard stopped her, "Sorry, but we have orders that we are not allowed to let a girl with pink hair leave the village within 24 hours."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"A mission made by a man with hair color similar to Kakashi-san," He told her.

She just nodded and left, when she was out of sight she did a few hand signs and transformed into Kurenai. She walked out and ran towards the village gates, but then a guard stopped her, "State your reason."

"Urgent mission from Hokage-sama to head out and search for an enemy ninja at the borders of Konoha, he wasn't able to provide me with a scroll," Sakura said, the guards nodded, then she ran out,

Before she even reached a mile away from Konoha, someone stopped her.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" She exclaimed, but then she put a hand over her mouth, _I just called him sensei!_

He gave her an amused look, "So, Sakura, mind telling me why you're disguised as Kurenai and leaving the village."

After a puff of smoke she went back to her usual appearance, "... Uh... I need to look for someone."

"Who? Must be someone important for you to have cried."

Her eyes widened, _My eyes must still be red! _"... Yeah... so this is why I need to look for him as fast as possible!"

"Him?"

Sakura sighed, might as well tell the truth, "Otoosan."

"What happened?"

_**Hello! Me! Are you just going to let yourself get interrogated?!**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hiashi scowled, "Have you come to a decision?"

The two faced each other, then faced him, "Hai," The two chorused.

"And that is?"

"We choose neither," Neji said.

He glared at them, "I gave you two options, and you will only choose among the two. If you cannot choose for yourselves, I will choose for you."

"W-What would y-you choose?" Hinata asked, already knowing the answer.

Hiashi smirked, "I'm sure you already know," he put his hands together.

Their eyes widened.

Then he did a series of hand signs and was about to place his hand on Hinata's forehead, that is, until someone got in the way.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino shot up.

The two gave her confused looks.

She looked up at the clouds. They were gray, but it did't look like it would rain at all... But what did that mean?

Her eyes widened, _It could be just rain, no need to panic!  
_

_**Flashback**_

_Ino screamed, "What the hell, forehead?!"_

_She laughed sheepishly, "Uh... sorry-"_

_"Sorry?!"_

_Tenten rolled her eyes, "Ino, it is just your hair-"_

_"Yeah! My _burnt _hair!"_

_"Calm down! It's only the ends, and just about ... an inch... And it was just an accident! I had no idea how the fire of the candle got so big all of a sudden!"_

_"Who else could have made it so big?!"_

_"... Mother nature?"_

_..._

_"You expect me to believe _that_?!"_

_"... Yeah...?"_

_"Just because I'm a blonde like Temari doesn't mean I'm stupid!"_

_Temari glared at her, "Since when did I have something to do with this?!"_

_Hinata sweat dropped. Their fights were truly... amusing... if you weren't part of it._

_But then the door burst open, the five faced the red head, Melane noticed the candle and her hair, she sighed, "I must have forgotten to tell you."_

_Their eyes widened. THE resposible Melane forget something?! They hoped the apocalypse wasn't coming anytime soon._

_"Elements around get affected by the people around you."_

_Sakura faced the flame, __Are they fighting again?_

_**End Flashback**_

That was when Ino noticed it.

The storm clouds, when it just rained yesterday.

The strong wind that was not common at all in Konoha.

The temperature slowly rising too unnaturally.

And the way the rivers current increased greatly.

She slapped her forehead, _I'm a ninja! How could I not have noticed this?!_

The two just sighed.

Ino must be having one of her moments again.

But then her blue eyes widened and she looked back up at the sky that now contained even grayer cluds, _What is happening to the people around _me_?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari quickly backed away and...

"Look, I'm sorry," she said, "I-I... I'm sorry for not being there for you as family would. I know you hate us, but just so you know, I'm sorry. I really am."

Gaara just continued glaring at her, "Your point?"

"... I... just wanted you to know you still have a family, wether you like it or not."

But before he could reply Baki appeared, "Come on, we have to discuss the mission now."

Gaara glared at her, but then disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"What happened?" Baki asked.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura looked at her sensei, "... Nothing big," She wiped her tears away, "You know how emotional I can get."

He was unconvinced, "Really now? What would be that big for your father that you had to sneak out of the village?"

She sighed, "My mother's sick, and one of the ingredients for the cure is a few miles away from here, Otoosan went to look for it, but you know how dangerous it could be for a civilian to leave Konoha without a guard."

Kakashi nodded, understanding, "I see. But I must say even you are not that emotional to cry over something like that."

"Give me a reason on why not to care about my Otoosan who could right now be surrounded by rogue ninja."

"Give me a reason why Iruka escorted a guy with the last name of 'Haruno' to another village."

Her eyes widened, "Where did they go?!"

"What really happened?"

Sakura looked at him right in the eye, "It is none of your business," _No point in lieing now._

"I am your sensei-"

"You're kidding. I really didn't expect you to remember a student of yours that wasn't a prodigy or soon-to-be Hokage." But before Kakashi could retort Sakura ran away.

_A village... but which one?_

But then, of course, Kakashi got to her and did a few hand signs, then they appeared at the gates of Konoha.

Sakura glared at him, "What did you do that for?!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari sighed, "I... nothing. Just forget it."

Baki just nodded, "Fine, but lets go."

The blonde sighed again, sure Hinata told her to help her brother out, but their families were different.

Neji and Hanabi loathe her.

But at least they couldn't kill her, unlike a certain brother she knew.

Temari sighed again, _I would rather face the damn Higure than this._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

And Tenten would rather face the sand demon than the Higure.

After a few seconds the smoke cleared away and instead of a boy around her age...

There, in front of her was an eighteen year old looking girl.

She wore tight black shirt with a green vest over it, black tight shorts with a green skirt over it that was only up to her thigh, black gloves, dark green boots that reached right below her knees, and she had a belt that hung loosely at her waist, and attached to that belt was a green vine with leaves attached to it.

And she also had a forehead protector used as a headband which had the symbol of a simple leaf.

_A Higure, _Tenten thought.

But her most attractive features were her raven colored hair, that was put into high pigtails and reached right below her shoulders, and onyx eyes. She would've been mistaken for an Uchiha with her looks that could give her as much fan boys as Sasuke, fan girls. Though there was one thing that made her look different from any Uchiha (minus Obito).

Her smile.

That's right, she was smiling a grin, the kind you would expect from Naruto, and her eyes... they still had that childish, not inncoence, but spark.

Tenten glared at the girl in front of her, _She must be Jalen._

The Uchiha look a like giggled, "Well well well, if it isn't my counterpart. I must admit though you are quite... not what I expected you to be. One, I thought you would dress more... feminine, like that blonde friend of yours, or maybe the pink haired one. I would've mistaken you for a boy had it not been for your pink shirt and hair."

Strike one.

"Two, I expected you to have some sort of bloodline limit, you know? Like the blonde (again) and the Hyuuga. So the battle would at least be a... challenge. I also thought you would have come from a well known family."

Strike two.

"Three, you were supposed to be a plant lover or something of the sort, since earth technically is your element, even if you do impale every tree with hordes of kunai. But sadly, you don't have any of that, unlike me."

Strike three.

Tenten glared at her, but acted calm, "Well, what else would you expect? You have all that, we _are _counterparts."

Jalen nodded, "True," but then she grinned, "And I simply _love _how our personalities are so different!"

Mature and immature.

Tenten backed up, _This is it, a battle to the death. I can handle it. _She looked at the girl, _But she, no, all of them, trained for centuries, how are we supposed to compete with that?! _

It really wasn't that fair, at all.

But then she groaned, _When is life fair at all?_

Jalen got her vine... whip out. By the way she twirled it, it could probably change its length when needed, and the fact that the leaves grew razor sharp and sharp thorns started appearing on it did not help out at all.

The Higure member smirked, "Please, Tenten-chan, make this battle last. I want to have a _real _fight!"

"Don't worry, you'll get one."

And before the brunette knew it the vine was wrapped around her.

All Jalen could do was growl, "Don't underestimate me just because I act younger than you!"

But then there was a puff of smoke and Tenten turned into a log. Jalen smirked, _A substitution jutsu._

"Don't underestimate just because I'm centuries younger than you!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"H-Hanabi-chan!"

The said girl dropped to her knees and rubbed her forehead... that now contained the curse seal.

There were gasps around the crowd. Hiashi backed away with widened eyes. And Neji was just as shocked as his cousin was.

Hinata knelt down beside her sister, "H-Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi smiled at her, "So, does this mean that I'm part of the branch family now?!"

Hinata and Neji fell down anime style, but Hiashi didn't have the same reaction, "Care to tell me why you did that?" he asked in the best calm voice he could muster.

...

"I... uh..."

...

"Wanted to...?"

It was obvious even she didn't know why she did that.

"... My body just acted on its own, I guess."

Hinata's eyes widened, _Just like what Ino said to Sakura._

"I mean, its not like I really wanted to save Hinata-oneechan. I guess... it was a spur of the moment thing..."

Wrong answer.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_Yes readers, I am ALIVE! But really now, it was only two weeks, but that is a bit long for my standards, but anyway,_**

**_I think I was a bit too rushed for Temari's and Hinata's, but hey, nobody's perfect. And probably after the next chapper or two it'll be the competition._**

**_Things to look forward to for the next chapters:_**

**_-Revival of the Heart Crystal_**

**_-Fluff (for once!)_**

**_-If the Higure would actually defeat one of the girls / if the girls would actually defeat one of the Higure_**

**_-AND MORE REVIEWS!... Do I sound too demanding with the last one?... Of course!_**


	22. My Family and Friends Pt III

**Chapter 22: My Family and Friends Pt. III**

Hinata just ignored them and faced her younger sister, then back at her father, "D-Don't worry, I-I'll take care of i-it." She placed her hand on her sister's forehead. And then the mark disappeared.

The family thought she must have snuck into the scroll room and studied the curse seal. But they didn't notice the cap of her water bottle close tight after being opened.

Of course, expect for her father, cousin, and very own sister.

"We will be putting the two options aside," some Hyuuga elder said, "We will take care of it come a few years, but now, just... try an continue getting stronger, Hinata-sama. And maybe another incident like this won't happen again." Then the others dispatched, leaving Hiashi and his two daughters.

Hiashi faced them, "That was not how you remove a curse seal."

"... That was w-what I saw in this s-scroll-"

"So you snuck into the scroll room?"

She gulped, "I-It was just an a-accident when I s-stumbled upon the room."

Good enough answer.

Then Hiashi left the room.

...

Hinata tightly hugged her sister. Hanabi's eyes widened, "H-Hinata-oneechan!"

"Thank you!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tenten dropped to her knees, she had cuts and bruises everywhere, and she already lost a fair amount of blood already.

Jalen smirked, "Looks like this battle is over."

But before she could grab Tenten with her vine whip and kill her they sensed a chakra signature coming.

The raven haired girl cursed, "This isn't fair at all!" Then she disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Right when she did, Neji came running to the brunette.

"What happened?"

Tenten smiled at him, "I used my scroll, and I made some mistake, so all the weapons headed towards me."

Neji just sighed, he hadn't activated his Byakugan, he helped Tenten up and supported her, "Its best we take you to the hospital."

"H-Hai." Then they headed out.

The weapon mistress cursed under her breath, _I would've died if Neji hadn't come. How will I fair in our next fight?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kakashi faced the guards, "It seems that you let the girl slip under your guard."

Their eyes widened, "We're very sorry, Kakashi-san!" One guard said.

He just nodded, "But no need to worry I'll take care of her."

Sakura just glared at him.

The copy nin dragged her away, and then they begun walking around Konoha, "Where are we going?" Sakura asked bitterly, not able to pry herself from Kakashi's firm grip.

"Just looking for someone-ah! There he is," he dragged Sakura, once again, quickly to someone. "Sasuke, I have an important mission for you!"

Sakura's eyes widened, _Surely he wouldn't even dare!_

"I need you to watch over Sakura and make sure she doesn't leave the village until she calms down."

"Hey!"

Sasuke glared at him, "And why should I?"

"Yeah!"

"Its a mission, to check how patient you are with one of your teammates. And, surely now, can't you handle a little girl?"

"Little?!"

Sasuke just scoffed, "What got her so riled up in the first place?"

"Riled?!"

"That even I don't know. Why don't you find out? It'll be more of a challenge."

"I'm right here!"

Kakashi just grinned, "Well good luck with this!" Then he let go of Sakura and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura's eyes widened, _Now's my chance! _But before she could run away Sasuke grabbed her hand just in time. She tried to make him let go but, sadly, no avail. "Let go!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke was even more confused, _Before the girl would do anything to make me hold her hand, what happened? _"I was given a mission-"

"Yeah I know, I was right there, remember?"

He glared at her.

She glared back, "Look Uchiha, I don't have time for you right now. I _need _to leave." And right when she said that her arm started burning up.

Sasuke's eyes widened and quickly let go, her skin was as hot as fire. But when he did Sakura made a run for it, _I just need to get out of sight from everybody and then use my teleportation jutsu, easy. _She mentally slapped herself for not doing it before.

Though before she ran even a fair distance, Sasuke appeared right behind her and knocked her out.

Come a few weeks that scene would be very nostalgic...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino looked around, it was already sunset and she needed to get home.

But she had a feeling in the back of her mind that something was not right. That something horrible was going to... already had happened.

And something did.

She entered the flower shop, but there was no one is sight. She checked everywhere, but no one was present, _Where are Okaasan and Otoosan?_

Ino exited the shop, but was now faced with her own pineapple haired teammate she was with just hours ago.

Shikamaru sighed, "Your mom is at the hospital-"

"She's visiting someone, right?"

"... Aa. My dad said I should fetch you and bring you there too, lets go."

Ino nodded and followed, but she couldn't help but wonder... he didn't act or talk lazy at all...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Just the day after tomorrow, then finally the exams will start. I thought this month would never end!" Kankuro exclaimed.

Baki just rolled his eyes and left the room.

Temari's grip on the handle of the fan tightened.

The puppet master raised an eyebrow at his sister's composure, "What's with you?"

Temari just ignored him and faced the window, and was met with the Shikamaru guy and Ino. One glimpse at the fellow blonde, and she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty...

_What if they _do _die? We have great chakra, but we hardly know how to use it without killing ourselves. _

The blonde just sighed, the girls are too stubborn to end up dieing like that, that she knew. But they weren't immortal.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura's head shot up, she looked around and found out that she was at some bench and that Sasuke was right next her.

It would be nostalgic indeed.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He just gave her a glance and looked away.

...

Her eyes widened, _What the hell happened?_

...

_Hinata and Neji... then... Okaasan... and... _She stood up remembering just what she looking for. She was about to make a run for it, that was until she was forced back down. Sakura faced her seatmate, Sasuke just raised his wrist up, and sure enough between his and her wrist was a chakra bracelet.

She would have fainted at the closeness.

But it was just a mission... though she still couldn't conceal her blush... But then she forced Sasuke up, "Get rid of this!"

Sasuke just shook his head.

Sakura looked at the blue string...

_I don't really have a choice-_

_**What the hell are you talking about?! We can take him!  
**_

_Think logically for once, will you?_

Sakura faced the string again, then back at Sasuke, she just sighed and sat back down, with him right next to her. Their hands touching.

She _should _have fainted.

But she felt her chest tighten, and tears were so close to coming out.

_I couldn't do anything! I could have at least _tried _and stop their fights instead of hoping they'll stop by themselves! _

She tried her best but-

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-tears started falling down her cheeks.

Her crying mother was called to the office by a nurse.

The information was just so quick.

Yamanaka Inoichi. S-rank mission. Akatsuki member. Inner organs fatally injured...

One month left.

But what made her cry the most was that...

Even the legendary sannin, Tsuande-sama, couldn't save him.

No hope.

Ino felt a hand on her shoulder and was met with the lazy genius, she hugged him and cried into his chest. And he just patted her head.

She tried to-

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-wipe the tears away. But they still kept coming.

Sasuke just didn't know what to do. Comforting a crying teammate was not something that was useful in revenge.

... Even though it was useful in everyday life.

The raven haired boy looked at the girl, she started to calm down and was reduced to only a few tears.

... He at least had to try, "What happened?"

Sakura's eyes widened and then she faced him, "Wha?"

"I was given the mission to watch over you, I should at least know the reason why you need to be watched over."

Ouch.

But Sakura was able to understand, as if though the Uchiha avenger would openly _admit_ that he cared.

"... Uh..."

He waited.

Sakura wiped the rest of her tears away, "It would be wrong to tell you."

"How?"

"... It's like complaining that you haven't eaten in a day to someone who didn't eat in a week. It would be... wrong."

"What happened to your family?"

Sakura sighed, what else did she expect? He was a genius after all, and her metaphor was a dead giveaway.

She faced him again, and she couldn't help but smile. He was nice under that mean demeanor of his.

At least she found a positive thing after all that's happened.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Don't worry, he'll still be able to do ninja tasks and every other. Its just that his inner organs were damaged in a way that lessened his lifespan," The medic nin told them.

Ino's mother just nodded.

But Ino still needed to know something, "Which Akatsuki member did this to him?"

His eyes widened, "How did you know of the Akatsuki-"

"I don't. I just heard about it in the mission reports," lied Ino.

"... Uchiha Itachi."

Seems like Sasuke gained a new rival.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**One Week After the Departure of Naruto...**_

Sasuke was gone.

Reij, Sakura's father, was gone.

Inoichi was permanently gone.

Sarutobi was gone.

And Naruto was gone.

But there weren't only losses.

A family relationship was finally formed between Hinata and Hanabi.

Gaara was able to change with the help of a certain blonde loudmouth.

And Tsuande was now the new Hokage.

And right now, things were... they were somehow...

Back to normal.

"Oh shut up!" Temari exclaimed.

Ino glared at her, "Why don't you?! It _is _true, the only reason your brother isn't a madman anymore was _all _because of Naruto."

"... I know that," Temari said with a glare.

The earth sister just sighed, "My goddess, Temari. About time you let go of that denial crap. Its too old. Look at Sakura for instance. Both Naruto and Sasuke-..."

Sakura was down hugging her knees and drawing circles in the dirt with her head down.

Her two teammates were like taboo to her.

The four sweat dropped and then Hinata sighed, "You just had to bring that up didn't you, Tenten?"

She just laughed sheepishly, "Sorry."

"We're here," Temari said. They were at the borders between the Land of Wind and Lightning.

They sat in a circle and Sakura started doing the hand signs. There was a gust of wind, blinding light, another gust of wind, and they were in front of the entrance to the ruins that led to the heart pillar... except...

"Is this the place? Why does it look so... new?" Tenten asked.

The ruins were no longer ruined, it was if though it was just recently built.

The five girls entered the place and saw something else.

The mural was all the way in the back, the heart pillar was in the center, but atop that heart pillar was a...

Well, heart. A crystal.

The Heart Crystal.

It was fixed but something was missing...

Hinata walked towards it, "It's not shining, we have to revive it. Its the whole reason of the mission Hokage-sama gave us the week before."

"... So what do we do?" Ino asked.

...

They circled the crystal, as if though unwillingly, and they held hands. Their necklaces started glowing their own color and started floating. Beams came from it each a different elemental color and the light beams hit the heart crystal creating a pink glow.

It was time for the corny chant, as said by Tenten.

"We'll be there for each other."

"No matter how far."

"Now and forever."

"Together or apart."

"Family till the end."

"Sisters forever!" All five said.

There was a blinding light. And then it disappeared as soon as it arrived.

The five girls just stood there hand in hand.

"D-Did it work?" Sakura asked.

"It did."

After all that time, it was easy to tell who that person was.

They faced their sensei, Melane smiled at them, "It seems you did it. And all within quite a short time. I have to say I am quite proud. The land is back on the ground, people can age again, and... everything is back to normal."

"..."

And they all knew that they should just let the Kage finish talking.

"Do not expect that tomorrow you will see Asahi ninja everywhere. I will have to call council with the other ninja leaders and speak of this village's doings. I'm not sure how long it will take, it might even take years before anyone from the Land of Heart can leave this place, and if you five can come back.

"That, and you still must keep all of this a secret. Just like before. And I am not sure when the Higure will attack you again, but always keep training and be prepared."

Their eyes widened. Not coming back to see eveyrone in Asahigakure in years?

No hyperactive Ali. No intelligent Nobu. No quiet Suoki. No violent Feleka. No mature Melane. No everybody they made friends with in that village. But most importantly:

No sister relationship.

None at all.

But the damn Higure were still after them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER_**

_**Yes, I know I skipped the final exams. But it would be just like the ones before: what they were thinking. The outcome won't be the same at all! So, I skipped it and went straight to the revival.**_

**_This chapter was supposed to be the last. And then I start a a sequel... but well... I don't think a lot of people would plan on reading a sequel to as story that wasn't that popular._**

**_If you make a sequel the story had to have loads of hits and reviews._**

**_I only have in the line of three thousand. But, hey, that's good for my standards._**

**_AND THIS STORY IS HALF WAY FINISHED. PLEASE START VOTING ON MY PROFILE FOR NEW STORIES_**


	23. Sisters No Matter What

**Chapter 23: Sisters No Matter What**

Earthquakes were being formed everywhere.

Lightning was coming more and more from the storm clouds.

The winds were so strong they knocked trees away.

The temperature of the area was beyond normal.

Water was all around, ready to drown anyone.

The elements were clashing together in a fierce battle, one that would be considered deadly and inhuman.

One attack could be the last one you'll ever receive.

In the very center of the area were blurs of colors.

Green. Yellow. Gray. Red. Blue.

They were all colliding with each other... magically, and when all of them together made contact it formed another color: Pink.

When all elements were together it either created peace or brang about mayhem, and sometimes, the reason of such were very simple.

They were sparring.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_We are sisters. Always have been, always will be. We saved the Land of Heart and the rest of the world as well._

_Four years ago. _

_We just had to pay one price for the saving._

_Our gained elemental abilities._

_They were cool, that I have to admit, but they were so dangerous... it was difficult to control them. But, thankfully we had a speacial... ornament to control them. But hey, we can't rely on them forever now can we?_

_Yes, we really are powerful. And no, those gifts are not the only reason we are strong and considered great._

_I mean only the people in the Land of Heart and the Slug Princess know that we have these abilities!_

_We are not only elemental sisters, we are also kunoichi._

_Kunoichi sisters._

_... Has a nice ring to it if you ask me..._

_But now I'm sure you're wondering who exactly are we?_

_We are we. We always have been a we. Or us (grammatically speaking of course). But to be more specific..._

_**Hinata**_

_Water is her speciality, she's pure, it's pure. They go along really well._

_She's the good girl all packed in one: nice, pretty, shy, and caring. She even looks like one! With her oh so innocent eyes._

_Her life... before she was known as the weak Hyuuga heir, time came and passed and she became known as the Hyuuga heir. They didn't think she was _that _worthy, but good enough._

_Really now, I hate her family, minus two people! Neji and Hanabi. _

_Neji because he, finally, became well... family-ish. He's the whole overprotective cousin. And Hanabi, is the bratty sister turned nice._

_... What else?... She also has a huge crush on Naruto since ever. And the boy is still to dense... But I'm not sure if her teammates harbor any feeling for her... _

_But I simply love, love triangles/squares!_

_Hina has white eyes (Hyuuga and all), long shiny blue hair put into a loose ponytail (I'm serious, it actually shines!), wears a jacket and pants (nothing new), and her most... improved feature is her chest. Even Ino is jealous!_

_**Ino**_

_Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Incarnation of the lightning goddess._

_She's energetic and she's as immature as you can get. But, hey, even _I _have to admit, she is quite... slender. _

_..._

_Did I just say that?... Nu uh! Forget you even heard it! She is a pig that-_

_I'll stop now._

_So anyway, she's short tempered and... fun. She's the one who dresses us up, brings us to clubs, introduces us to guys, and another bunch of stuff._

_And now her family..._

_Sad really, her father just died when we were twelve. May his soul rest in peace._

_Romance: Err... there's Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Sai._

_She has blue eyes and long blonde hair that reaches up to her waist, when in a ponytail! I think it'll reach behind her knees if she removes it. Her clothes haven't changed at all from when we were 12. Except this time, no more bandages. A lot of skin is showing. And I have to make sure no one gets to her because of that._

_**Tenten**_

_Earth, no duh._

_Teenie, Tennie, Twenty, or Ten. Her nicknames that we never use, we call her:_

_Tenten. What? Its was an improvement from old lady. But anyway..._

_She's mature, among us all she acts more of an old lady than the eldest in our group. But, all of us are technically different in some way._

_She's calm and controlled, but when you do something to make her really pissed..._

_Well, her weapons are sharp, just so you know._

_Family:... All of us envy her family. So what if she hardly sees them? At least when they do meet its just a great and happy family reunion._

_And love... love, love, love, love, love... All I know is that she'll be Hyuuga Tenten someday._

_Brunette. With brown eyes. She hates the fact that its so... plain. But, come now, she hasn't changed at all. Still hair in two buns. But this time she wears long sleeves and pants that are red and white. And carries a huge scroll everywhere. She's still the one who looks like a real ninja._

_**Temari**_

_Wind. And I don't think its fair. Before, she was already a wind expert, and now, even more, and she gets to show it!_

_So unfair._

_But anyway, she's violent._

_Very, very, violent. She's somewhat like Ino, except (sometimes) more calm and mature like Tenten... she's like in between._

_... Well, her father used to be Kazekage, and her younger brother is a demon child gone great Kazekage. And her other younger brother is still the same. So... Well..._

_Whenever we talk about Gaara, she gets all overprotective, and when Kankuro hits on Tenten, she hits him with a fan._

_Can anyone say older sister to _everyone_? _

_... Nara Shikamaru, so far, is the only guy who catches her interest. And because of that, when it comes to boys, the lightning and wind sister are rivals. Gets annoying, but its normal._

_Her hair is like a dirty blonde put into four pigtails and she has dull green eyes. Boring, but she makes up for it in clothing... I can't even describe it. She wears this dress, that's black and has long sleeves. She's second to being a tomboy next to Tenten, yet is the only who still wears a dress. (and she carries a fan like Ten carries a scroll)_

_Even I don't wear a dress anymore!_

_**Sakura a.k.a. Me**_

_Fire. They say it suites me well because of my personality. And my teammates, since Naruto has the nine tailed fox within him and... Sasuke-kun uses fire jutsus._

_But anyway, I'm like Ino and Tema. I have a temper, and with it I hit hard, but I can still act serious when need be..._

_Have any of you noticed that Hina is the true unique one?_

_..._

_Nah. _

_My family... among all of us mine is the third worst. You know? In the middle. Hinata and Ino are on top, Tenten and Temari are at the bottom. Because, my parents are divorced and I live with my mom._

_But Otoosan sometimes comes here to visit me, and sometimes I go there to visit him._

_So, my love life... Naruto, sadly, has a crush on me, Tema keeps going on and on about Kazekage-sama having a crush one me, but like, yeah right! And..._

_Sasuke-kun... I don't know if I still love him..._

_..._

_..._

_-sigh- Anyway, before I depress myself even more, I have pink hair that is still short. I wear the same shirt, but this time the skirt is brown, and I wear boots with gloves. And... among us all I'm second next to Hinata on the one that needs to get new clothes._

_So, yeah, that's us._

_The people we know?... Well nothing has changed at all, except for Hina, Hana, and Neji's relationship. And... Sasuke-kun..._

_Naruto and I drag him back kicking and screaming... okay not exactly, but glaring and grunting. He was put on a probation for a year and finally turned back to us learning his lesson. We forgave him and our bonds were restored._

_He killed Orochimaru, but... he wasn't able to defeat Itachi._

_And what scares me is that Sasuke-kun isn't the only one who wants him dead._

_But other then them... -sigh-_

_I miss them._

_Ali-chan, Nobu-kun, Suoki-kun, Feleka-neechan, and even Melane-sensei._

_But what I don't get, is that the Higure hasn't made a move at all! I mean, we're ready beat them up!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"WAIT!!"

The four stopped and faced the pink haired girl. Sakura pointed to the things around them.

Broken trees, cracks on the earth, flooded ground, and plants on fire. To sum it all up, the place was practically destroyed.

Temari sighed, "I told you we should have practiced at the desert-"

"But there's no water at the desert! It wouldn't be fair," Hinata pointed out, "And also plants."

Ino sat on a rock, that was stil above the water they were walking on, "Here's one thing I don't get, why do we fight each other? I mean, its common sense that we grew stronger and can last hours without the necklace, but to spar?"

"We destroyed the forest and its been only an hour," Sakura said.

Tenten rubbed her temples, "Then lets just hope it'll take only an hour to clean it up."

Hinata began putting the water back into the lake.

Sakura started to remove the fire from the trees.

Ino and Temari were already placing the trees and plants together.

And Tenten was now removing the cracks on the earth's surface.

Sometimes, its better to train alone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tsunade looked at the mission requests. Three A-ranked, and one C-ranked. Who to give it to?

"Tsunade-sama? Why are you just looking at those mission requests? Will you not assign them?" Shizune asked.

"I'm just... yes, its best I give it them, no?"

Shizune did not like that glint in here eye, "... Who exactly?"

**XOXO**

Team Gai appeared in front of her desk, "What is it Hokage-sama? Whatever it is, we shall youthfully accept it!" Gai exclaimed.

The sannin threw them the reports, "It is an A-ranked mission, to get the cure for one of the elder's sickness. She had been struck with a terrible poison, and the ingredients are very rare to find. Some, you must pass certain tests, and others of the such. The ingredients are scattered almost everywhere. So do you accept?"

"Yosh! Of course!" Lee exclaimed.

Tenten and Neji just sighed in the background, did the two ever have a choice?

**XOXO**

"I have an A-ranked mission for you three," Tsunade said the members of the Ino-Shika-Cho team. "There is a scroll that is of need to be in our village. We are unsure of its whereabouts, but Suna has some information, one that could be important. So, do you accept-"

"Of course! Its been forever since we got an A-ranked mission!" Ino exclaimed.

Shikamaru just sighed. Suna. Temari. Ino. _This will be too troublesome._

Chouji just ate his chips.

**XOXO**

"I have a C-ranked-"

"C?!" Kiba exclaimed, Kurenai was busy on another mission, "I heard Gai's and Chouji's team got A! How come we didn't get one?!"

Tsunade glared at him, he shrunk back, "This mission is for the upcoming Chuunin exams. The usual proctors are on a mission, and I need you three to fill in their spaces. You, Hinata, will be in charge of the first, Kiba on the second, and Shino on the last. Understand?"

"Hai."

**XOXO**

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office.

Tsunade glanced over them for a while, but then sighed and handed Kakashi the mission report, "I have an A-ranked mission for you."

Kakashi just sighed after reading it.

"Why? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"This mission will take about a year to accomplish."

Sakura and Naruto's faces paled. Sasuke just remained impassive.

Tsunade sighed, "This mission will bring you to one village that is located in the Lightning country. It is a civilian village that is filled with great trade and commerence. Traders and merchants around the world gather there. And also thieves, bandits, and assassins. Raikage-sama plans on making it a minor shinobi village so that it can defend itself.

"But many political and economic problems have arisen in Kunogakure, so Raikage-sama can't send any experienced ninja to that village, Geroti. So he asks of our assistance to send shinobi there and teach them to defend the village.

"Kakashi will teach them in genjutsu, Sasuke in ninjutsu, Naruto in taijutsu, and Sakura will train the medic nins there. We are not sure how long you will teach them until they are ready, but the minimum time length is six months and the maximum is one year."

"Can we come back here at all?" Naruto asked. Tsunade shook her head.

Sakura was sad that they wouldn't be able to see the village again, but at the same time she wanted to leap for joy. Geroti village? That was where Reij, her father, lived!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next day three teams appeared at the gates.

"Where are you guys headed?" Chouji asked.

Lee grinned, "We will travel throughout the ninja countries!"

"Lucky. We have to stay in some civilian village," Naruto said.

"Which one?" Ino asked.

"Geroti!" Sakura exclaimed happily, "I haven't been there since Naruto came back!"

"Where?" Naruto asked.

Ino and Tenten sighed, _Hope her happiness won't become too much for them._

**XOXO**

Hinata looked over the papers, Kiba just shot her a questioning look, "What's up with you?"

Shino looked at the papers, "The applicants for the Chuunin exams."

The girl nodded, "Fifty are from Konoha."

"So?" Kiba asked.

Hinata got the papers again, "And three are from the Hidden Sun Village, Asahi."

"Asahi?"

"Asahigakure."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari sighed, she was given a mission to help out at the academy and other stuffs that involved the village.

Because usually she always chooses the mission that goes to Konoha, be it S or even C ranked.

But now, she had to stay at the village for quite a long time. Though what made her think hard was that she learned that her sisters back at Konoha had missions too...

Temari was stuck in Suna.

Tenten would go around the ninja country for ingredients.

Ino would do the same but instead would be looking for a scroll.

Sakura would teach at Geroti.

Hinata would be staying at Konoha.

There would be a large gap between them that would last many months, probably even a year.

The blonde was getting suspicious, _Why are we all going to get separated for so long?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF THOSE READERS THAT REVIEWED! YOU ARE THE BEST AMONG THE BEST! WHOA!_**

**_AND PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING! LOVE YOU ALL! :D_**

**_As you can see, the time skip has finally shown. And now, is the time for many things:_**

**_FAMILY_**

**_ROMANCE_**

**_Yup, now that the ninjas actually know what love is, romance will finally occur._**

**_I mean there wasn't any get togethers or couples in the first part of the series, right? What made you think there would be here?_**

**_ON MY PROFILE THERE ARE A LIST OF STORIES I PLAN ON WRITING, PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL TO CHOOSE WHICH WILL COME FIRST_**


	24. Long Time No See

**Chapter 24: Long Time No See**

"Let us in!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

But the fourteen year old female looking ninja just pushed him and he stumbled back. She scoffed, "You're just a bunch of weaklings, don't waste your time thinking you can enter the Chuunin exams."

Thirteen year old novice ninja Moegi helped her teammate up, "Are you okay, Konohamaru-kun?" Udon was also by her side.

They were in front of a room with the sign that said '301' on the second floor. Ring any bells?

But then three new arrivals came up the stairs from the first floor and walked towards them. They passed through the crowd and were about to turn the corner, that was, until Konohamaru exclaimed, "Hey! Where are you three going?!" They turned around and faced the ninja who were gathered in front of the door.

One of them was dark haired blonde with spiked up hair and green eyes. His upper body was covered in bandages, with a red vest over it, similar to Shikamaru's, dark red ninja shorts and blue ninja sandals.

The other was a purple haired boy with his hair flattened down, like Gaara's, he also had purple eyes. He wore a fishnet shirt, and a black jacket over it, and behind that jacket was a symbol of an eye. He wore white shorts and blue ninja sandals.

And the one in the middle was a brunette, with hair put into high pigtails, with yellow eyes. She wore blue tight vest that was zipped up, a dark blue skirt that was only up to the middle of her thighs, and she had bandages under her skirt and around her arms, and also wore blue ninja sandals.

But what shocked them all was their forehead protectors. The males had it around their forehead but the female had it on her waist. But the symbol was that of a sun.

The blonde male rolled his eyes, "The room is 301 meaning on the _third _floor."

The purple haired one faced the girl in front of the door, "Nice disguise, Hinata-neechan."

The brunette's eyes widened, but then she ran towards her and gave her a hug. Because of that there was a puff of smoke and Hinata's disguise went away.

"Hinata-neechan! I missed you so much!!" she exclaimed.

Hinata pushed her away, and kept her at an arm's length, "A-Ali-chan? You look so... grown up!"

Ali nodded, "I know! I finally found out what I look like as a 12 year old!" but then she pursed her lips together, "Ne, Hinata-neechan, I'm not so sure if long hair suits you."

Hinata just sighed at the comment, "Yes, well anyway, what are you three doing here?"

"We're joining the Chuunin exams," Suoki said, "Mainly to represent Asahigakure."

"What do you mean?"

Nobu grinned, "The fate of the village is on our shoulders!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tsunade glanced at the clan leaders, some Jounin, and the two substitute proctors (minus one).

"I have called you all here to give you important news. There is a new shinobi village out there."

"And how does it concern us?" one asked.

"Because, this village isn't entirely new. It was the first village, but it disappeared due... to a certain turn of events. But now, it is back, and it is still the strongest village. Their Kage has gained council with the other village leaders, including myself, and discussed its status. It took a few years, but we were able to make the village more modern.

"New weapons were made there. Economic systems were established, as they were in the other villages, and many other improvements so they can finally catch up with the other villages. But, even though they are a great village, some Kages (mainly the Mizukage) didn't think it would be fair that the village would just come back again and become a major shinobi village just like that.

"So things were settled, and they sent one team of their genin to enter the Chuunin exams. They had to send their best team to be able to graduate as Chuunin during this exam, if they succeed on their first try then the village will automatically join the major ninja villages and will be led by the Isshinkage. But if they fail, like other villages, they will somehow have to gain the respect, trust, and admiration of all the other villages."

"They have already entered Konoha?" Hiashi asked.

Tsunade nodded and faced the crystal, that was left by Sarutobi, and smirked, "They are already... interacting with other genin."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The three entered the doors and were met with many other ninja. Hinata had to meet up with Kiba and Shino concerning Chuunin exam matters.

Nobu was the first to step forward, then she faced the two, "Some are twice our age."

Ali shot him a questioning look.

"I mean, the way we look age."

She nodded. Suoki just rolled his eyes.

They were about to go on one of the many benches, until someone appeared in front of them. It was a female leaf ninja, "You three rookies?"

Nobu nodded, "Yes. Why?"

She sighed, "What was your sensei thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"This time, only for this certain Chuunin exam, the tests will be twice as hard. Many came here to prove that they don't need to pass the simple ones, but this one, the one that is more difficult then the others."

The three knew why it was harder then the others.

"Thanks for the info, what's your name?" Nobu asked.

"Watanabe Ami. But really now, what are a bunch of rookies doing here?" the purple haired teen said.

Ali glared at her, their names are quite alike, ne? "What about you? I have many ninja friends your age that are already Chuunin. One is even a Kazekage!"

Ami just smirked, "How did someone like you become friends with Kazekage-sama?"

Suoki and Nobu practically slapped their foreheads. She was giving away too much information.

_**Flashback**_

_"This should not be allowed!" the Mizukage exclaimed._

_Chakra presents were felt near the door._

_Melane rubbed her temples._

_Tsunade sighed._

_And Gaara faced the door._

_The other kages were too busy to notice the very well hidden chakras._

_But then the two kages eyes brightened up. Melane couldn't do anything, since she _had _to be there. But the other two..._

_Gaara quickly stood up before Tsunade could, "I sense some other chakra signatures. I will take care of it, you can keep discussing," then he left the room._

_The two females just sighed, __Lucky._

_The redhead exited the room, and went towards the wall._

_..._

_He sighed, "I know you are there."_

_Then the paper on the wall was removed and showed three ninja sitting on each other's shoulders. The blonde one at the bottom was a person to pity._

_They were around ten looking at the time._

_Ali laughed sheepishly, they got off each other's shoulders and were standing on front of the sand shinobi, "Hehe, hey there... um..." she glanced at his forehead protector, "... Uh... Mizukage...?"_

_Suoki sighed and Nobu rolled his eyes. "Its the Kazekage, baka," the blonde said._

_Ali glared at him, "Well, sorry. My fault his forehead protector has nothing to do with Sand?"_

_The two sweat dropped. Sometimes, their female teammate was just too much._

_The brunette looked up at him, "Ne, you should be thanking us."_

_"And why?"_

_"Because we helped you out of the meeting room. Even Suoki-kun could tell, being the emo kid he is, that even Tsunade-baachan was ready to blow."_

_Suoki just glared at his female teammate._

_As always, she was immune._

_"So, you're Kazekage-sama... Gaara...?" Nobu asked unsure._

_The red head nodded, "Hai. What are your names?"_

_"I'm Hitoli Nobu."_

_"The name's Hitora Ali!"_

_"Tamashi Suoki."_

_Gaara couldn't help but wonder... they were quite similar to introducing themselves with Team 7. He glanced at them, even the looks gave away on who they were._

_Ali grinned, "Just so you know! I plan on being the youngest Kage, beating you! Count on it!"_

_Or maybe, when it came Naruto, it was the girl instead._

_"... Good luck with that."_

_Nobu just sighed, "Do you have to tell everyone we meet that you plan on being the next Kage?"_

_"Of course! Sakura-neechan said something about her teammate always saying it, and she's 100 percent sure he _will _be the next Hokage! So why don't I join him?" she faced Gaara, "Nii-chan? Why did you want to become Kazekage?" She was like Naruto, considering even ninja leaders family._

_Gaara just shrugged, "It was because I planned on becoming like my friend."_

_"Ohhhh."_

_Suoki snickered, "His reason seems a lot more better than yours."_

_Ali glared at him, "Coming from a jerk like you I shouldn't feel that offended."_

_"They why are you?"_

_"Ugh!"_

_Nobu whispered into Gaara's ear, "I swear they'll get married one day."_

_And for some very strange reason a friendship formed among them. With Ali constantly asking about Kage topics, Nobu asking about the sisters, and Suoki liked playing around with his sand, even though it did smell weird..._

_**End Flashback**_

"It doesn't concern you," Nobu quickly said.

Ami just smirked, "Just a big lie told by little kids."

Ali scowled, "Little?! Of course compared to you we're small! I mean you look like such a _pig_!"

Ami glared at her, "Tch. Coming from someone who won't even stand with a fight with a squirrel, _brat_!"

The four teammates of the girls backed away.

Ami hated being called fat.

And Ali hated being called a kid.

Even though she was kinda fat.

And she was kinda immature.

...

... Yeah.

Ami got her kunai out, "You wanna pick a fight with me?!"

Ali put her hands together ready to do a jutsu, "I'll be glad to!"

"Ahem."

All genin faced the person that was in the front of the room.

Hinata sighed, "Fighting shall only be held when told to during certain exams, other than that, any other violent gestures will admit immediate disqualification."

The purple haired girl put her kunai away but without a few curse words. _How is it that my own academy classmate will be my proctor for the Chuunin exams?! _she thought.

Hinata, as if though reading her mind, faced the other genin again, "For this exam I will be the substitute proctor. Since Ibiki-san, Anko-san and Gemna-san are not currently around. I will be the proctor for the first exams. So, now I will assign you the seating arrangements for the written exam."

Ali's eyes widened, _Written?!_

Nobu gulped, _We're dead if Ali-chan can't get this one._

Suoki sighed, _To think we could already fail in the first test._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

They arrived in the bustling town of Geroti.

The eyes of the two young males widened.

It was so... advanced and... bountiful.

Kakashi looked at his scroll, "It seems that we won't be staying at a hotel, but instead someone will let us stay at a certain large household."

He glanced at Sakura.

She just raised an eyebrow.

He went back to the scroll, _Wonder why she doesn't know, _"We should be on out top behaviour when we stay there," he glanced at Naruto during that part, "And treat the people who live there with gratitude and thanks," he looked at Sasuke during that statement.

"The day after tomorrow we will report in the newly made ninja academy. We will teach two classes. One if for the adults, so ninja can already be ready by the time we leave, and the other is filled with children. So, we just have to wait for the man who owns the house."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Haruno Reij."

Sakura's eyes widened, "He-"

"Sakura-chan!" 'Saki' was a term that was only used when Laiya and Reij were still together.

"Otoosan!" They gave each other a hug, Sakura making sure she doesn't hug too hard. But after she shot him a questioning look, "Large household?"

Reij grinned, "I suppose you can say I developed quite a better business."

"But is it enough for all four of us?"

"Of course! Now, as perhaps you have noticed," he said facing the three males, "I am Haruno Reij. And I believe you three are Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hai."

The silver haired man grinned, "Well, if you'll just follow me. My home is only a few streets from here."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I wonder..." Tenten thought aloud.

Lee faced her, "What do you mean, Tenten?"

She quickly shook her head, "Nothing Lee." They were in front of the gates of the Hidden Rock Village, it wasn't exactly an ally of Konoha, but it wasn't a foe anymore. But the thing Tenten was wondering, was if... her so called 'rival' still remembers her. She put a hand on her chin, _What was his name again?_

"It would be better if we would enter now," Neji said.

Gai grinned, "Yosh! Let us enter!" Then Lee and Gai ran inside.

Neji and Tenten just walked behind them, then Tenten spoke up, "So, I wonder if they know where the Tsuchikaga tower is." He just shrugged.

Tenten sighed. Even after all those years, it seems that their relationship hasn't changed at all. She managed to become a sister to Lee and a daughter to Gai, but was still only a friend... maybe even only a teammate with Neji. And it was sad really. He was the farthest compared to everyone among the Konoha 12. Team Kakashi were a family, so was Team Kurenai and Ino-Shika-Cho. But in Gai... Neji was still distant. They gained their trust and respect; yes. But friendship... that was another story.

"So, um, Neji... you and Nartuo?" she asked.

...

"I mean you know, with Nartuo and Hinata already close to going out with each other. You really can't keep hoping Naruto would stay dense forever. You gonna act like the whole overprotective cousin or just let it... play out."

"Hn." Even _Sasuke _would have a response to _that_!

She faced him again, "Just so you know, if you have any probelms or something to share, you can always come to me and Lee."

"Lee and I."

"Thank you for the grammar lesson oh almighty wise one!" Tenten exclaimed, "But don't go to Gai-sensei, unless the... sharing is for older people of course."

Neji couldn't help but smile, "I appreciate it."

Her eyes slightly widened but then she returned it. But then the hair on the back of her neck shot up... Someone was watching them... Neji's face tense, also sensing someone. Lee and Gai, on the other hand, were already too far off.

Neji got out a kunai. Tenten just kept on walking, "Don't worry, Neji. The kid is harmless."

Then, the chakra signature disappeared.

...

"What just happened?" Neji asked.

Tenten shrugged, "He probably saw and tried to make sure it was me, when he did he probably just left."

"He?" Neji asked with a bit of jealousy in his voice.

Her eyes slightly widened, but then she inwardly smirked, "No one to be jealous of Neji-_kun_."

He glared at her.

She just smirked, "Can't take a joke? Come on, Lee and Gai might be at the tower already... if they already found it." He nodded then they ran off.

But Tenten looked behind her then quickly looked back up front...

Though she could have sworn she saw the guy with a smirk in his face.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Kazekage-sama! Kankuro-san! Temari-san! Long time no see!" Ino exclaimed greeting the three.

Gaara nodded in acknowledgement. Kankuro gave a short response. And Temari also smiled brightly, "Its also good to see you three, too! Especially you, Ino-san!"

The two smiled at each other.

Chouji and Kankuro were unaffected by their display of affection.

But one, the lazy bum to be more precise, was able to see the competition on the two blondes' eyes.

Shikamaru groaned, _What am I? A trophy or something?_

Gaara just sighed at the girls' behaviour, but then said, "I believe you are here for information regarding the scroll, correct?"

Chouji nodded, "Yup."

Kankuro just grinned, "Yeah well, this has some serious matters that I shouldn't get involved in, come on Temari. Lets leave them." Temari was about to protest but then nodded, like she would be _that _obvious.

The Kazekage led them to the tower and they assembled in his office, "Was Hokage-sama able to tell you about the scroll?"

They shook their heads.

He sighed and got out a book that looked decades -even centuries- old.

"The scroll contains forbidden jutsus that deal with the elemental goddesses."

Ino's face remained impassive, but inside was a different matter, _What the hell?! What is Tsuande-sama trying to pull?!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_I NEED AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER_**

**_On my profile there are a list of stories I plan on wrting after I finish a long fic. Please vote, your opnion matters._**

**_I know it wasn't that eventful, but bear with me, please! For the next chapters, it will be quite slow. I don't want to rush things, it'll make the story seem less... nice._**

**_And please bear with the lack of Hinata in this chapter. I need to give some spotlight to Team Asahi for a full scene, you know?_**

**_Please review!_**


	25. My New Family

**Chapter 25: My New Family**

"Ne, Otoosan? Who is she? Your maid?" Sakura asked as they neared Reij's home and saw a brunette with a watering can taking care of the flowers in the front yard.

Reij chuckled nervously, "Uh, actually, Sakura-chan, to tell the truth she's my-"

"Reij-kun!" the woman exclaimed heading over to them. She was as tall as Sakura, had her red curly hair put into a low ponytail, she had bright blue eyes, and was a few inches smaller then Sakura, but what caught the pinkette attention was _how _the _woman _greeted her _father_.

She kissed him on the cheek!

_She _kissed _him _on the cheek!

She _kissed _him on the _cheek_!

_She kissed him on the cheek!_

_What the hell?! _was the only thing going through her mind.

The woman smiled brightly at them, "Oh you four must be the Konoha ninja Reij-kun talked about!" but then she glanced at Sakura and gave the most welcoming smile she could muster to make the teen feel comfortable, "And you must be Sakura-chan! Reij-kun told me all about you!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Sakura asked.

The woman's eyes widened and she faced Reij, "You didn't tell her!"

He just chuckled, "Er, I kind of forgot until she saw you out front, dear."

She just shook her head in disappointment but then walked towards Sakura and smiled, "I'm your new step mother, Sakura-chan."

_Hell no._

"I know it must come as a shock to you, but it seems he wasn't able to tell you earlier, I'm sorry."

Sakura tried her hardest to smile, "I-Its okay, so... um... when's the wedding?"

"In three months!" she exclaimed happily, but then her eyes widened, "Oh! How rude of me, my name is Mayame!" She faced the others, "Come now, lets discuss your living arrangements in the house!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

She froze on her place.

_That chakra signature... it can't be!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"And this will be your room!" Mayame said showing Sakura room with two beds, while her father was talking with Kakashi and the other two were still unpacking in their shared room.

"Um, will someone be staying with me?" she asked noting that both the beds were well made and ready for use.

The redhead smiled, "Oh, don't worry, it'll be a surprise!"

She sighed, "I thought I had enough surprises for one day."

Mayame laughed and patted her on the back, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! Everything's going to turn out wonderfully! Now come, why don't you help me with dinner? Now that I have four more mouths to feed!" Then she grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

Sakura glanced at her new step mother again and smiled, _She's seems nice. _

The redhead headed towards the oven but then tripped on something... an atom... what? It _is _still something. Sakura quickly helped her up before she reached the floor, "Are you okay?!"

Mayame nodded, "I'm just terribly clumsy that's all! No need to worry!"

Sakura turned back to cutting the tomatoes, "If you say so..."

Her mother went on her tip toes and tried to get a plate from the top cabinet, she was able to get it but ended up loosing her balance. But before she, along with the plate, fell Sakura helped steady her. "Mayame-san!"

She laughed sheepishly, "So sorry for disturbing you... again."

Sakura nodded again and resumed her work. But then she looked behind her, _This woman is practically an accident magnet in the kitchen. _Her green eyes widened as she saw her step mother grab a knife and walk towards another counter, but she ended up slipping on... something, making her fall and the knife flew up.

The pinkette quickly threw a kunai at the knife, sending it across the room. And the knife ended up almost hitting the new arrival.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes then pried the knife out and placed it on the counter, "Be more careful, Sakura." Then he left.

She sighed then faced Mayame, "Does this always happen or is it just a special occasion?"

Mayame sighed, "I am _very _clumsy in the kitchen."

"Then how did you cook at all if you're this accident prone?" she asked.

"Er, my daughter does the cooking..."

But at the word 'daughter' Sakura blocked her out.

_I have a step sister?!  
_

"I have a step sister?!"

Mayame nodded, forcing a smile, "H-Hai! I wanted it to be a surprise! But there's go my mouth again!"

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, _Calm down, Sak, calm down. _"How old is she?"

"A few months older."

"_Who _is she?"

"Don't worry!" Mayame exclaimed, "You'll get to know her during dinner, she'll be back home from work during that time!"

Sakura just nodded, "Fine, so, do I have any more new relatives within the last hour?"

"None at all!" she said, then resumed cooking-

"Er, Mayame-san, it would be best it I was the one to cook," Sakura said, Mayame nodded, understanding, then left, leaving her new daughter alone. Sakura just groaned and rubbed her temples, _This is going to be a long stay._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

He froze in his tracks.

Naruto faced him with a puzzled expression at his stop in the middle of the hallway, "What happened?"

Sasuke pointed at the picture on one of the walls.

The blonde looked at it and his mouth went agape.

"N-No way!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A delicious aroma entered the room, and Melane was the only one who, of course, commented it, with all the others around the dining table, "Oh dear! Who knew our kunoichi Sakura-chan was such a marvelous cook!"

Sakura's smile faltered a little, _She thinks ninjas can't cook?! _but her resentment left as she looked into those innocent blue eyes. In the few hours she met her new step mother, she was able to almost understand fully. She was so care free, innocent, kind, even naive. Her height mathched her personality, weren't it for her face which showed that she longed past childhood, but still had that mind within her.

She wondered what her daughter was like, having a mother like that.

But before she took her seat next to the redhead, she felt a tug on her hand. She looked up and saw Sasuke gesturing for her to come with him, she nodded and followed.

"I think you should see what your new sister looks like," he said as an explanation. He led her down the entrance hall, but before he could show her the picture the front door slammed open. The others entered the hallway at the sound.

And there, in the doorway, stood a panting sixteen year old girl, looking as if though she ran all the way to the home from who knows where.

But her flushed cheeks disappeared as her eyes met that of Sakura, whose faced paled as well. And the two did something the people in the room never _ever _thought a strong, dignified, kunoichi would do.

They fainted.

Naruto ran to the pinkette's side, "Sakura-chan!"

And Melane did the same, but headed to the redheaded girl.

"Karin-chan!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey! I think she's waking up!" she heard a voice say, no doubt Naruto's. But her eyes remained shut, dripping back to a deep state of conciousness, remembering just what happened. She glanced at her new sister, and she just would not... _could not _believe it.

The redhead with abnormal hair styles and dorky glasses could not be her sister! Not the one who used to ogle her raven haired teammate like he was a piece of meat! Not the one whom she _fought _with countless times to retrieve the object of both their affections!

Not the one next to her on the other bed right now.

But she knew denying it wouldn't do anything good.

She groaned and opened her eyes, adjusting them to the light, and, ignoring the group of people around her, faced the bed to her left. And she once again saw the infamous Karin, a member of Team Hebi.

Or what looked liked to be a member of Team hebi. She no longer wore an ninja attire but intstead she wore a black zipped up jacket with denim shorts and slippers. Her hair was the same.

But she no longer wore her Sound forehead protector.

Though Sakura could feel it. The waves of chakra around her at the rage she felt when the two met eyes, the same the pinkette had right now. And, because of that, her new sister's eyes also shot open. Then the met, once again.

The two jumped off their beds and faced each other with a glare.

But Melane quickly moved in between them, "Now calm down, you two!"

Karin growled, "What is this slut doing in _my _home?!"

Sakura scowled, "Why is there a whore in here?!"

Melane's face paled, but then she fainted. A pure mind, indeed. Sakura dropped to her knees, "Melane-san?!"

Karin also knelt by Melane, but pushed Sakura back, "Don't touch my mother with your filthy hands!"

Sakure glared at her and was about to counter back but then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw her father with a tired glance, and behind him were her teammates. She almost forgot she, along with the other females, weren't the only one in the room.

"I think that's enough now,"

Sakura cast one last glance, or glare to be more precise, at her new sister then left the room.

Reij let out a sigh, "You should not have-"

"But she's an enemy!" Naruto and Sakura both exclaimed.

"She's part of Team Hebi!" Sakura said.

"She tried to kill us more times that I can count!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Which probably isn't much," Sasuke said referring to Naruto's statement.

"Hey!"

"Calm down," Reij said, "She may have been your enemy before, but now she's just neutral. She is no longer a ninja."

Sakura shook her head, "No. It must be some sort of trick-"

"How? Whoever she was before, she isn't now. People can change," he told them.

"I agree," Kakashi said, silent during the first part of the conversation. "She may have decided to leave Orochimaru and live with her mother until she can live on her own."

Reij nodded, "Yes, that was exactly what she told us, once she gets more money she said she'll be moving into her own house."

"But... how can you believe her? What if she's lying?!" Sakura argued back.

Her father sighed, "And what if she isn't? Karin is just a young girl looking for a second chance. She even went through some sort of examination before she entered this town. The head of this village knew of her relation with Sound, but once he found out she became innocent, she was allowed in. She really can change, Sakura-chan."

...

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Then she walked to her... and her sister's room.

Naruto just shrugged, "I'm sure if Karin really did change, Sakura-chan's gonna be the last to know. After all, the two are rivals when it comes to the teme!"

"Shut up."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura already finished packing her things before Karin came, and she was able to notice her roommate's belongings. No weapons, no scrolls, no ninja attire. _Maybe Otoosan was right, _was what she thought. But then she saw it.

On the bedside table in between the two beds there was a picture and a the Sound forehead protector. The picture was that of Team Hebi. Karin was in between winking, Juugu was on her left with a grin of some sort, Suigetsu was on her right with an irritated look. And even father on the left was Sasuke, with a blank face.

She frowned when she saw it. By the looks of it the redhead still cherished her old ninja days.

Sakura always wondered what happened to Sasuke's team when Naruto dragged him back. And they were able to find out what happened to the female member.

"Don't touch my stuff."

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned around, but then she frowned. "I was just looking."

Karin just narrowed her eyes at her. "Look, we both know that we don't like each other. Lets just share a room, until I leave, or until you finish teaching. In between, lets just pretend we don't exist, got it?"

The pinkette found no reason to decline the offer, except for, "Melane-san would probably be a nervous wreck once she finds out her daughter wasn't able to become friends with her other one."

"Just let her deal with it. My mother isn't a child anymore that can always be humored," Karin replied coldly. She grabbed some things then entered the bathroom.

Sakura just groaned, _This is going to be a long stay._

"What the hell did you put in my bathroom?"

"It's called shampoo, idiot!"

"That smells like shit?!"

"It's called strawberry!"

A very long stay indeed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_A/N:_**

**_I am so, so, so, so, so, so, very sorry for not updating sooner! I mean I had the idea in my head already! But well, it was time that was lacking. Who would have thought chemistry and geometry could be so hard?!_**

**_I'd rather not update in months than the be grounded and not use the computer to type for failing a subject!_**

**_Yeah, well, enough excuses. What matter's most is that there's a chappie, right?..._**

**_Well, you know the drill! Review! :)_**


	26. We Are Not A Lie!

**Chapter 26: We Are Not A Lie!**

Ino raised an eyebrow, "Elemental goddesses?"

Gaara nodded, "These forbidden jutsus are said to be powerful and many are trying to gain it. So you three must find it, and then destroy it."

"Destroy?" Chouji asked.

"Yes, many would even _kill _for the powers of the jutsus. Which would be a threat to the many villages said to have acquired them. That, and those so called jutsus do not even work. But no one would believe it."

The blonde frowned, "They why would they kill for it if they don't even work?"

"Because they say only powerful shinobi can make it work. And you know how proud some ninjas are."

"Was any Kage able to do it?"

"Not one."

"So then, why don't they be the one to destroy it if the scrolls are under their care?" Ino asked.

"Because they believe in myths."

Shikamaru became more interested once that was brought up. "Myth?"

"These elemental goddesses are said to be the creators of the world, and the other Kages do not wish to 'anger' them by destroying their fake jutsus. I would gladly get rid of the one under Suna, but no one knows where my father has placed the scroll."

Ino clenched her fists in rage.

"These goddesses do not exist. They are simply made up as some sort of heresy. They are a lie-"

"They are not!" Ino exclaimed.

Gaara faced her, and then her teammates. "It seems you have one of their believers as a teammate."

"What makes you so sure that they do not exist?" Shikamaru asked as Chouji was trying to calm down their female teammate. "How do you know that they really are a myth?"

The Kazekage got out another scroll, then handed it to Shikamaru. "The elders of the village were able to show me that, once they found out about your mission."

After reading it, Shikamaru sighed, then faced Ino and handed it to her. The girl grabbed it and read it over, her face paled. It was a page of what looked like a diary, and it looked _centuries _old.

_Year 652 - Erugih Imuzak _

_They are all looking up to me. Every one of them. And I can practically feel the power coursing through my veins! A history is what they are searching for! They think of me as a god that knows all. But I'll give them this much, they are a loyal bunch of fools. A history... My imagination can always run wild. I remember finding some sort of shiny rock, perhaps that could be a symbol for them... a Heart. But now the people. Heart, they usually always deal with females. Perhaps a goddess, yes, five goddesses. The elemental ones. A history they would all believe to be true. These fools believe anything I say. And if I could tell them I was probably their messenger... yes, they really will treat me like a god!_

Ino faced Gaara, "But the village."

"And how did you know of Asahi?"

"Who wouldn't know? Its a new village, isn't it?"

"Yes. A new village that practically _idolizes _these so called elemental goddesses. Because they are the people Imuzak mentioned in his journal entry. The fools who believe every word he said."

Ino boiled with rage. She _knew _they were real. _She _was even the incarnation of one! And they go about saying things like they were a lie?! But what kind of excuse could she give? She was forbidden to tell anybody that she, along with her sisters, were goddess vessels. So she did the only thing she could do.

Ino crossed her arms. "All I know is that they are real, a scrap of paper isn't proof enough that they aren't."

Be the stubborn girl she is.

"But do you have anything to prove that they are real?" Gaara asked.

"Do you know _how _the new village was made?"

"A jutsu was placed on it that caused it to float on air and was to be dispelled after a thousand years."

"And what makes you so sure that it wasn't because of the prophecy?"

"The prophecy is just another heresy. A follower of Imuzak put chakra into five baby girls, who are still unknown, to make it seem like they are goddesses. They are said to place that chakra into the stone so it could dispel the jutsu, and make it appear that the prophecy is true."

What if chakra really was placed in them when they were infants?

The lightning sister froze.

What if he was right?

Ino cast her eyes downward, away from his piercing jade ones.

What if they really were a lie?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The three walked out of the Kazekage tower with a sulking female teammate.

Chouji faced her, "How did you know about them anyway? We were taught a different history at the academy."

"Screw me for being a feminist to look for another history, why don't you?!" she replied angrily.

"I'd gladly do that!" said some drunk man that appeared in front of them and faced Ino with a hungry look.

Ino just scowled and slapped him, causing him to crash into an alley, and then the three left. But if they stayed long enough, Shikamaru and Chouji could've seen the electrical sparks around the man's body after Ino's seemingly only physical hit.

But two other ninjas saw it and one could only smirk.

"Just what we're looking for."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino faced Temari, they were on a rooftop, away from seeing eyes. "You knew about it too?"

"Yeah."

"What if... what if its true?"

Temari just sighed and laid back, "If its true, its true. What else can we do about it?"

"So everything we did was for _nothing_?!"

"We all became friends, didn't we?"

Ino smiled a little, "True. Even if we do bicker like children."

"But I don't think its true," Temari answered shortly.

"What?"

"We went through too much to believe that it was just some joke. We met a sannin, fought with ninja ten times more better than we are, faced death more times than we can count, and... we saved an entire village."

"But, how are you so sure that it wasn't all a hoax? That the world was created from the elemental goddesses? Because, if that's the case, who created them?"

Temari just stood up and prepared to leave, "No one can answer that, Ino. Its a mystery to us all."

Ino faced her retreating back and sighed, "A mystery no one really tries to solve."

"Its called philosophy, Ino. No one will _ever _know. Because somehow, something must have come from nothing, and people are too stubborn to believe it," Temari said, then jumped to another roof and headed to the Kazekage tower.

The blonde then faced the sky again, then looked downward and saw her two teammates eating at some ramen shop similar to Ichiraku. She jumped down and sat next to Shikamaru, and ordered a bowl of ramen.

She faced Shikamaru, "Hey, Shika-kun."

"I told you not to call me that," he replied.

Ino looked down at her noddles, then at his, then at Chouji's, or well, he already finished 3 bowls. "You notice something?"

"What?"

"The teams seem to be all alike."

He faced her and raised an eyebrow, "You only found out now?"

She pouted, "Don't blame me for thinking everyone is unique in his or her own way!... But, its kinda weird isn't it? There's the quiet one, the loud one, then the neutral."

Loud. Quiet. Neutral.

Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura.

Ino. Shikamaru (barely). Chouji.

Kiba. Shino. Hinata.

Lee. Neji. Tenten.

Kankuro. Gaara. Temari.

"Its so weird!"

"Mmm hmm."

"And...?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Then...?"

"Mmm hmm."

Ino bonked him on the head, "You're not even listening!"

He just rubbed his newly formed wound, "Troublesome woman." She was about to retort but then stopped short and looked at him. He felt her gaze and looked at her, "What?"

She smiled then grabbed his hand and examined it.

Shikamaru faced her, "What are you doing?"

"Just get back eating, you're right handed right?" She grazed the many callouses on his hands, and some scars, gained from throwing kunai and shuriken. She looked at hers, soft.

It was almost like the opposite.

Even their personalities were completely different, Ino thought as she stroked his hand absentmindly.

Opposites attract.

Sasuke and Sakura are too stubborn to admit they love each other.

Naruto is too dense to realize Hinata's affection.

Tenten and... Tenten is more of a sister to Neji than Hinata is.

Opposites don't always attract, sometimes similar things have to be there.

Like how neither Shikamaru or Temari would admit that their opposite sex were better. They were both calm and strategic. But they were also different too.

Opposites and similarites are better when they're combined.

Ino faced her seatmate, who looked like he was uncomfortable by the way she stroked his hand. People you love aren't supposed to be tense by your touch, unless they don't love you back.

She let go of his hand and sighed, _Don't be such a drama queen, Ino! _But then she faced him again, and this time, he didn't look up once he noticed her staring.

The blonde could only mentally groan at how... strange it was.

They were both considered a love team when they were genin.

But once they all became Jounin, it was he and Temari who were always paired up in conversations.

She was jealous, that she could admit.

Her eyes slightly widened, and then she looked at Chouji.

He was just eating.

But she could have swore... he was looking at her...

Guess the third wheel isn't that oblivious as to what was happening between his two teammates. But he didn't butt in, he minded his own business. And that not only gained Shikamaru's respect, but Ino's as well.

But then his eyes met Ino's.

He smirked.

She let out a silent gasp.

He was _laughing _at her!

Her fists clenched, she would show him! She grabbed Shikamaru's hand again, this time shocking him fully.

Ino grinned. "I won't lose!"

Shikamaru mentally groaned.

Chouji just found all this very, very amusing.

"Lose-"

"You got that right! You may be lazy, but you aren't dumb! You know what I'm fighting for!"

"Troublesome-"

"But you wouldn't have it any other way!"

...

A smirk. "True."

**_A/N:_**

**_I'm sorry (like always) if most of this things here are sooo random. Like the philosophy stuff and team theory! But, I just couldn't think of anything else to put to make this chapter as long as a chapter!_**

**_You know the drill. You've read, so now you review._**


End file.
